Confessions of a Billionaire's W
by cindyg87
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Una sólo vez, no importa cuán ardiente y sensual fuera, no era suficiente. Ambos lo sabíamos. Así que él me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar. Durante el próximo año, mi cuerpo le pertenecería a Edward R Cullen; multimillonario, genio, adicto al sexo y hombre casado. ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí y por qué no deseo irme?
1. Chapter 1

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 1

Prólogo de Todo

**BELLA**

Fue hace sólo cinco meses que conocí a Edward Cullen; billonario, mujeriego, industrial y creativo ingeniero. Cualquier cosa que valiera la pena construir, él lo hacía. Empresas Cullen tenía los mejores avances tecnológicos de la última década. Así que cuando escuché que iba a dar un discurso en mi pequeña y relativamente desconocida universidad, sabía que no había otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. Él era de Forks, la cual sabía era la única razón por la que nos había agraciado con su presencia. Desafortunadamente, me mudé tarde a este pequeño pueblo, tan sólo un mes después de que él se había marchado hacia Los Ángeles… así que esta era mi única oportunidad. Hasta la última persona que vivía dentro de un radio de cien millas de distancia vino, su regreso a este pueblo era lo único de lo que se hablaba.

Cuando entró al auditorio, el silencio derivó por el espacio. Él tenía cierta aura de mando, era contagiosa, sensual y peligrosa. Llegué más temprano de lo que creía que el resto de la gente lo haría; sin embargo, tuve que pelear por ganar mi asiento en la primera fila. No me atreví a moverme hasta que lo adquirí. Estaba fascinada con cada paso que daba mientras se deslizaba por el escenario. Su mente científica era asombrosa pero, su cuerpo era pecaminoso y el traje hecho a la medida que usaba sólo lo hacía más obvio. Traté de engañarme al creer que sólo lo admiraba por su trabajo, pero esa era una mentira descarada. De hecho hoy había pasado tiempo enfocándome en mi apariencia; entallada falda lápiz, bonita blusa casi transparente y tacones. Y sin embargo, aparentemente todavía estaba mal vestida en comparación con el resto de todas las chicas dentro del recinto.

Él habló y habló acerca del acosado tema de la fusión en frío, sin prestar atención en absoluto a ninguna persona en particular. Entonces, me llegó de sorpresa cuando de la nada, miró hacia abajo, aparentemente para recobrar sus últimas ideas, pero capturó mi mirada en su lugar. Sus verdes ojos me atravesaron como si pudiera ver cada centímetro de mi alma. Me sentí desnuda bajo su mirada, podía sentir mis pezones endurecerse y tuve que cruzar mis piernas para combatir las pulsaciones calientes entre ellas. Provocó que me mojara con una sola mirada…él era la kryptonita de toda mujer…y él debía saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.

Cuando finalmente apartó la mirada, no pude permanecer sentada en el lugar, no sin hacer algo demasiado imprudente, que sin duda me provocaría ser tacleada por el impresionante escolta de seguridad que tenía con él. Traté de no correr; no sólo por el hecho de que no quería llamar la atención, sino también porque apenas podía caminar en tacones.

El baño fue mi único escape; dejando caer el bolso en el lavabo, me eché agua en el rostro, tratando lo mejor que podía de recobrar el aliento. No podía creer lo excitada que me sentí con sólo una mirada, me sentí diez veces más excitada que con cualquier aventura sexual que Jacob y yo compartimos. Mientras mi presión sanguínea parecía declinar, me subí sobre el lavabo. Iba perder mi oportunidad con él. Se suponía que iba a haber cierto tipo de cóctel una hora después, pero no creía que sería capaz de encararlo todavía, no después de tal reacción que fue resultado de una simple mirada.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, él entró, derramando lujuria y forzándome a bajarme del lavabo mientras lo miraba asombrada. Se había quitado el saco y su camisa estaba arremangada como si acabara de regresar de un largo día de trabajo.

"¿En verdad estuve tan mal?" Sonrió como el mismísimo diablo, recargándose contra los mosaicos de color rojo oscuro del baño.

Mi boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez y no podía siquiera comprender ni un solo pensamiento coherente; "¿Cómo…yo…mierda. Mierda. Ummm."

"Tomate tu tiempo, no me buscaran durante los próximos veinte minutos." Razonó, mirando mis pies y lentamente levantando la vista hasta mis senos, cuello y labios.

"Este es el baño de mujeres." Joder, ¿eso es todo lo que pude decir?

Él asintió. "Lo es. Tuve que checar dos veces antes de entrar aquí. Una anciana me dio una bofetada pero tenía la esperanza de que aún no te habías marchado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca conocí a una mujer capaz de provocarme una erección con una sola mirada y por el cielo o el infierno, tenía que cerciorarme tú también lo sintieras…"

"Yo no, lo siento…no soy una puta." A pesar que estaba empapada como una en ese instante.

"Nunca dije que lo fueras y si ese es el caso, me iré antes de hacer más el ridículo."

"¡No!" Grité en el instante en que se giró.

Con una sola ceja castaña arqueada, me miró y una vez más la pasión y el deseo me llegó de golpe…nos llegó de golpe, como una oleada punzante. Cerrando la puerta, me agarró. Sentándome sobre el lavabo, aclamó mis labios con los suyos. Sus manos estaban por todas partes y todo lo que pude hacer fue envolver mis piernas alrededor de él y enterrar mis manos en su suave cabello. Mordió mi labio inferior antes de besar el costado de mi rostro y hacia mi cuello. Podía sentir su polla a través de su pantalón, restregándose contra mi ropa interior…rogando por estar dentro de mí.

"Si esto es un sueño, por favor no me despiertes." No sabía que me había poseído… a los dos, pero no había marcha atrás.

"Te voy a coger tan duro que no habrá manera de negar cuán real esto es." Gimió, subiéndome la falda antes de agarrar mis pantis de encaje negro y arrancármelas.

Halé su cinturón, tirando tan fuerte que con cada movimiento me acercaba más a él, una y otra vez y a cambio, me mojaba más y más.

Sus enormes manos tomaron mi cintura, levantándome y cargándome hacia la puerta del baño. Besó la cima de mis pechos antes de frustrarse con mi blusa. Aventándome contra la puerta, me empinó ahí con la parte inferior de su cuerpo antes de abrirme la blusa. Jadeó al ver el sostén de encaje que vestía, pausando durante un segundo antes de bajarlo y atacar mi pezón. Chupó y mordió todo mientras yo gemía como una puta en el baño de mujeres de mi universidad.

"Por favor…por favor, fóllame."

"Con gusto." Se burló y sin ninguna advertencia, embistió profundamente dentro de mí… mi cabeza y ojos rodaron hacia atrás contra la puerta debido al placer. Él era tan grande, tan grueso y me sostuvo ahí, chupando mi cuello, cogiéndome, fuerte. La puerta retumbaba detrás de mí, mientras el castigaba endemoniadamente mi coño.

"Más duro." Gemí, reteniendo su cabeza entre mis pechos mientras él embestía dentro y fuera de mí.

Estocada.

Estocada.

Estocada.

"Más rápido."

Aferrando mi culo, mordí el espacio entre mis pechos y el dolor hizo que encogiera los dedos de mis pies… ni siquiera estaba segura de cuándo había perdido los zapatos, pero no me importaba…dolía tan bien.

"Joder, tu coño es tan jodidamente apretado." Gimió antes de tomar de nuevo mis labios y una vez que lo hizo, todo lo que obtuve fueron lengua y dientes. Era como si él tratara de probar cada rincón de mi boca, era brusco y sucio, como nuestro sexo.

"Me vengo…" Gemí, cerrando los ojos.

"No." Siseó, tomando mi cabello y obligando mis ojos a encontrar los suyos; "Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corres."

Jadeando por aire, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, miré sus ojos verdes. Cuando exhalaba, yo respiraba y vice-versa hasta que no pude más.

"¡Joder!" Ambos gritamos y simplemente así, el gran Edward Cullen me había follado.

Permanecimos ahí, él aún dentro de mí y yo aun abrazándome a él durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Finalmente preguntó y caí en cuenta de las repercusiones de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Mierda." Espeté, alejándolo de un empujón y cuando lo hizo, miré a la puta recién cogida en el espejo. "Ay Dios, ¿qué putas acabo de hacer?"

Él no parecía estar preocupado, tan sólo se ponía de vuelta los boxers y tomaba su cinturón; "Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes novio?"

"No. Sí. Mierda. ¿Joder? ¿No se supone que estás comprometido con una supermodelo?" No sólo era una puta, sino también una rompe hogares.

Rodó sus ojos; "Sí, lo estoy, sin embargo; es una matrimonio por conveniencia, nada más."

"No pudo creer que dijeras eso. Deberías irte." Dije, rápidamente arreglando mi sostén.

"¿Usas a todos los hombres así o sólo yo soy así de especial?"

"¡No! No soy ese tipo de chica ni tampoco de esas falsas de '_ay Dios me cogí a un tipo en el baño_'. ¡Ya ni se diga, con un hombre casi casado! En verdad no soy así. Mierda. ¡No puedo creer que acabo de hacer esto!"

"Me gustabas más cuando estabas gimiendo." Declaró, parándose detrás de mí y me paralicé de nuevo, quedándome sin aliento.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y besó mi clavícula, aferrando una vez más mis pechos. Y como era, como recientemente había establecido, una puta rompe hogares, me recargué sobre él.

"¿Qué es esto?" Susurró en mi oído. "Te vi mirándome y una lujuria como nunca había sentido me consumió. Corté mi discurso después de que te fuiste, porque tenía que encontrarte. Me posees con sus embrujadores ojos cafés y no me iba a ir hasta que te tuviera…porque podía…sabía que podía tenerte. Pero jamás en mi vida había deseado poseer a una mujer más de una vez. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es cuándo podré tenerte otra vez…y ni siquiera sé tu nombre."

Su mano se detuvo para tomar mi cuello; "Isabella…"

"¿Isabella qué?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Soy un hombre bastante poderoso Isabella Swan… y puedo ofrecerte demasiadas cosas…"

"No soy la puta de nadie y no estoy en venta, por favor, sólo vete." Le supliqué débilmente, horrorizada por mis acciones previas.

"Y sigues pidiéndomelo, cualquier cosas que quieras, puede ser tuya."

"¿Todo por el bajo precio de mi vagina?" Pregunté sardónicamente.

"No me importaría también tu culo." Se burló, encontrando mi mirada en el espejo, apretando un puñado de mi trasero. "Sí, estoy comprometido. Sí, esto es algo repentino. Pero vive un poco. Sé lo que es vivir en este pueblo. Cómo los días pasan en una verde nada. Podemos ir a donde sea; tú puedes tener cualquier cosa, además del mejor sexo en tu vida…todo con una sencilla palabra. Todo lo que necesito es tu discreción… y tu cuerpo."

Sacando una tarjeta, me la entregó a mí; "Es mi línea privada. Esta oferta estará en pie hasta la media noche…llámame y podemos hacer ciertos acuerdos Srta. Swan."

Dejando su camisa en el lavabo para mí, él abrió la puerta saliendo hacia quien debía ser su guardaespaldas. Eso explicaba por qué nadie había entrado.

Permanecí ahí durante una hora más antes de limpiarme y dirigirme a casa. La caminata de la universidad a mi casa era corta. Había logrado entrar a Yale, pero no había manera de que yo pudiera pagarla, al menos no con Charlie bebiéndose la mayor parte de nuestro dinero de todas formas. Entonces, estaba atrapada en el miserable pueblo en el futuro previsible. Después de que mi madre había muerto, también lo hizo mi padre. Físicamente él aún estaba aquí, pero mental y emocionalmente, estaba tan ausente como se podía estarlo. Mis padres habían estado separados durante años, pero sabía que él aún la amaba. Todas las noches era la misma cosa, él me gritaba con furia. Era mi culpa, él decía… fui el último golpe que la quebrantó. Ella no pudo manejar ser madre y esposa. Y yo no deseaba este pueblo sin salida en mi vida, así que cuando llegué a la última casa a la derecha, con las persianas rotas, ventanas quebradas y un decrépito porche, sabía que no quería volver, nunca.

Billy y Jacob estaban ahí, su camioneta estaba estacionada en la entrada, mi noche estaría llena de idiotas borrachos, gritando a un juego en el que ninguno de ellos jugaba y dudaba que alguno de ellos entendiera más que lo básico. Luego Jacob trataría de seducirme, me diría que me amaba y tendríamos el más monótono y seco sexo conocido por el hombre. No estaba segura por qué se lo había permitido…supongo que quería sentir algo en mi vida…cualquier cosa que se asemejara a la pasión, algo que había sentido por un hombre que acababa de encontrar, pero que ni siquiera conocía.

Fue fácil saber por qué saqué mi celular y marqué su número. Quería vivir. Quería esa pasión y quería una salida. No di un paso más hacia esa casa. Era loco, irracional y quizás la peor decisión que una mujer podía tomar, pero decidí saltar de cabeza, al carajo todo lo demás.

"Estoy en la calle Merion 56, ¿cuán rápido puedes llegar aquí?"

Fue así como todo comenzó. Fue así como me convertí en su juguete, su amante y su puta personal, incluso después de que se casó.

**Tiempo presente**

"Jessica, el Sr. Cullen debe estar en Nueva york mañana, llama ahora y asegúrate de que su casa esté lista. Quiere que este el personal completo…"

"La cocinera ya está ahí, junto con las mucamas. Todo está listo, a pesar de que para eso están las asistentes personales." Me espetó, recolectando el resto de los archivos sobre el escritorio de Edward, que necesitaría tener fotocopiados para mañana.

"Bueno entonces, supongo que puedes marcharte." Siseé de vuelta.

Miré a la zorra marcharse, meneando las caderas para que los hombres afuera de la oficina de Edward la vieran. Los pocos que aún permanecían aquí la rodearon, tratando de ayudarla con sus cosas antes de que se dirigiera hacia el elevador. La odiaba con suma pasión; ella odiaba el hecho de que yo había obtenido el puesto en su lugar. Creía que lo sabía todo, pero no era nada más que una maldita chupatintas esperando meterse en los pantalones de Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, esos estaban cerrados y la única con la llave era yo y tal vez su esposa.

Suspirando, me quité los tacones y me senté en la silla de él, echando un vistazo alrededor de la oficina otra vez. Era tan "terrenal" y eso era sólo porque su esposa, la hermosa Tanya, la había decorado así. Él me había dicho que la podía cambiar, ya que apenas estaba en su oficina cuando venía a menudo a Seattle. Prefería trabajar en su cama después de una buena follada, sin embargo; tuvo una junta esta mañana con el hospital sobre el desarrollo de las nuevas máquinas que estaba diseñando.

Parte del contrato que firmé, establecía que si quería trabajar, no podía hacerlo para nadie más que él y entonces me hizo su asistente personal…también me pagaba de más. Me aseguré de obtener mi propia casa y escogí tomar clases en línea, sencillamente porque sabía que el "cuento de hadas" acabaría eventualmente, incluso antes de que un año entero terminara, estaba esperando que él me dejara.

El contrato establecía y cito: _"Isabella Swan, por el lapso de un año cederá el control sexual de su cuerpo a Edward R. Cullen y a Edward R. Cullen únicamente, a cambio todos los gastos serán cubiertos. Al final del tiempo estipulado, este documento sirve como un acuerdo de confidencialidad, ninguna de las partes hará uso de la información obtenida durante el periodo establecido, por ningún motivo. Ambas partes deben separarse amistosamente. Durante dicho tiempo Edward R. Cullen compensará a la Srta. Swan con la cantidad total de tres millones de dólares americanos."_

Mi boca se secó con al imaginarme tanto dinero. Esto no era lo que en verdad soy yo y sin embargo, aquí estaba. Era la otra mujer. Era del tipo de chica que tenía sexo para escalar posiciones. Era su puta y no me importaba, porque era mío y cuando era mío, nada ni nadie importaba.

Seguía esperando por el disgusto, el odio a mí misma y rabia que hasta el momento no sentía. Adoraba trabajar en las Empresas Cullen, tenía mi propia oficina, revisaba de contratos importantes, pues había mostrado mi amor por su trabajo y él confiaba en mí para hacerlo. Era la cosa más extraña en el mundo, pero, por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía completamente miserable.

"Alguien luce cómoda." Edward sonrió, aventando su saco en la silla de cuero que residía ala izquierda de la oficina.

"Lo siento, Sr. Cullen." Me puse de pie, rápidamente apartándome de su silla. Me miró y negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Ya no son horas de trabajo Srta. Swan y ¿qué quiero después cuando ya no son horas de trabajo?"

Tragándome el nudo en mi garganta, desabotoné mi blusa lentamente mientras él tomaba asiento junto a su saco. Abriendo sus pantalones, su polla se liberó retorciéndose debido al aire frío. Él la tomó en sus manos, acariciándola, mientras cada artículo de mi ropa caía sobre la acolchonada alfombra de su oficina, hasta que me quedé ahí delante de él, completamente desnuda.

"Joder," Edward gimió, "Ven aquí."

Siguiendo sus órdenes, caminé hacia él y en el instante en que estuve a su alcance me agarró del trasero, atrayéndome a sus labios. Besó mi coño, lamiendo hasta llegar a mi ombligo antes de relamer sus labios.

"Amo como sabes." Sonrió, recargándose en el asiento.

"¿Puedo probarte?" No esperé a que me respondiera, dejándome caer sobre las rodillas, lo tomé entre mis manos, necesitando ambas para sostenerlo. Lamiendo la punta, se retorció contra mi boca.

"Jodido Jesús, Bella." Siseó, peinando hacia atrás mi cabello mientras lo metía en mi boca. Adoraba su sabor en mi lengua. Arrastrando mis dientes sobre él, embistió hacia adelante y sabía que no podía esperar, así que succioné fuerte, moviendo mi cabeza de arriba abajo, todo mientras masajeaba sus bolas en mis manos.

"¡Joder. Joder. Maldición, adoró tu boca!" Siseó, sosteniendo mi cabeza. Podía sentirlo tocando la pared de mi garganta. Antes de poder bajar de nuevo, haló mi cabello, obligándome a liberar su polla y cuando lo logró, me besó, duro.

"Date la vuelta." Exigió y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir, dándole completo acceso a mi culo.

Lo frotó, besando ambas nalgas antes de darles una palmada fuerte.

"Ah…" Gemí de placer y dolor.

"¿A quién le perteneces?" Se puso de pie, sacándose los pantalones y mirándome mientras estaba en cuatro patas.

"No le pertenezco a nadie." Deseaba el dolor y cuando le palmeó de nuevo, mis piernas temblaron.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo?"

"Jódete." Gemí.

Se rió, palmeándome una y otra vez hasta que mis brazos cedieron y yo me quedé ahí, con el culo al aire. Podía sentir la humedad en medio de mis piernas y una vez que él vio, me devoró; lamiendo todo antes de que su boca se adhiriera a la fuente misma. Lamió lentamente, dolorosamente lento. Me mecí contra su rostro, pero me detuvo antes de poder correrme.

"¿A quién le perteneces?"

"A ti, maldición. ¡Por favor, sólo fóllame Edward!"

"Con mucho gusto." Dijo, frotando su polla contra mi culo antes de penetrarme profundamente. Sosteniéndose de mis caderas, no se movió durante unos segundos. Levantándome, me aferré de su cabello y sus manos fueron a mis pechos. Follándome furiosamente, apretando mis pezones mientras lamía su quijada.

"Tan jodidamente bueno." Gemí, corriéndome con tanta fuerza que no podía ver bien. Sus embestidas se aceleraron, follándome como un animal salvaje al mismo tiempo que mis pechos se balanceaban dolorosamente por la fuerza. Lo sentí endurecerse aún más dentro de mí y sabía que estaba cerca, aminoró la velocidad, sin embargo; sus estocadas se volvieron más poderosas cuando besó mi espalda antes de correrse finalmente.

"Nada mejor que una dura cogida después de un largo día de trabajo." Jadeó, saliéndose de mí, y cuando lo hizo, caí contra la alfombra, demasiado follada como para decir algo. Él, por otra parte, era un Dios y sólo se irguió después como siempre y caminó por su oficina completamente desnudo. Adoraba la vista de su polla mientras caminaba, saltando de arriba abajo, brillando con nuestros fluidos residuales combinados. Él había insistido en no usar condón. Al principio, no estaba segura. Pero estaba bajo control natal y él quería llenar cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Levantándome del piso, pasé una mano por mi cabello, tomando mi sostén al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba;

"¿Cómo estuvo la junta?"

Frunció el ceño, apartando la vista de la pantalla; "Fue pan comido, ellos deseaban mucho mi nuevo juguete. ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo?"

"Porque tengo que levantarme antes que tú para asegurarme de que te despiertes." El hombre podía dormir como muerto.

El ceño fruncido no desapareció; "Cambios de planes, nos iremos esta noche, ya he avisado al jet."

"Edward, debes estar bromeando. Se supone que Tanya estará ahí, todo el punto de esto, es utilizarlo como una operación de fotografías; toda la familia Cullen junta para pasar el verano en los Hamptons. No puedes llevar a tu puta…"

"Tú no eres mi puta." Me espetó.

"Me acabas de follar en el piso de tu oficina estando casado con otra mujer. No hay que endulzar esto. Yo soy la otra mujer; ella es tu esposa. Ambos sabíamos eso cuando te vendí mi alma." Bromeé…una parte pequeña en mi dolía, pero la hice a un lado.

"Está bien." Dijo entre dientes. "Pero aun así vendrás y estarás ahí para asegurarte que sobreviva a esto."

No hablábamos mucho acerca de nuestras familias, pero sabía que su relación con ellos era tensa. En los últimos cinco meses, ni una vez él había intercambiado más que unas cuantas sentencias con ellos.

Suspirando, camine hacia él. Miró mis ahora cubiertos senos decepcionado mientras me sentaba en su regazo, sabiendo exactamente bien que su polla estaba presionada contra mi entrada una vez más.

"Si me quieres en algún lado, ahí estaré. Sólo necesito tiempo para hacer mi maleta…"

"Te compraremos nuevas cosas."

"¡Ya has hecho eso!"

"Sí, hace cinco meses."

Cuando dejé mi casa, no tenía conmigo más que mi nombre y él se encargó de proveerme cualquier cosa que pudiera desear. Hice lo mejor que pude para no exagerara, pero me compró ropa, zapatos, bolsos, y puedo admitir que me volví un poco loca. Bromeé y lo llamé mi "sugar daddy" personal, y luego me folló en la cocina.

"Quítate esto." Exigió, refiriéndose al sostén.

Suspirando, hice lo que me pidió y lo tomó y lo arrojó sobre su escritorio, besando por un momento mis pechos antes de mirar su computadora. Miró la pantalla y me esforcé en tratar de no ser entrometida. En realidad no me había hablado mucho acerca de su vida personal y tampoco yo lo había hecho. Era extraño como cuando estaba durmiendo con él, nunca sentía nada excepto placer. Sin embargo, después la culpa llegaría arrastrándose, pero la reprimía lo mejor que podía. Había asistido a su boda, pero afortunadamente había sido un gran evento que nadie se fijó en mí. Aun así, era una mala experiencia, pues vi a mi amante casarse con otra mujer.

"Tu teléfono está sonando." Dijo, sin apartar la vista de su computador y, por supuesto, así era. Poniéndome de pie, busqué en el piso mi celular, pateando la ropa con mi pie hasta que lo encontré debajo de mi ropa interior.

"Bella Swan."

"¿Bells? ¿Vas a venir a casa?"

Mierda.

Cubriendo mis pechos con las manos, le di la espalda a Edward; "Papá, te mandé un correo electrónico."

"¿Quién manda un correo a su padre explicándole que no vendrá a casa?"

"Charlie, tengo veintitrés años. En verdad no tengo que informarte lo que hago."

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás metida en algún problema…"

"No, no estoy metida en ningún problema. Sólo quiero ser libre. Ser libre de Forks, libre de la nada, quiero…"

"Está bien Bella. Haz lo que se te dé la gana, sé cómo tu madre y márchate. Eres tan egoísta." Y con eso, colgó.

Suspirando, tomé mi ropa, incluyendo mi sostén e hice lo que pude para vestirme rápidamente. Si me sentía egoísta, sinceramente me sentía trastornada. Estaba haciendo todo esto por sexo y dinero…

"Lo que sea que estés pensando, detente." Espetó Edward y podía sentirlo caminar hacia mí, pero no me di la vuelta; "Hicimos un trato."

"Lo sé."

Pasó su mano sobre mi cuello; "Bien, porque aún no he acabado contigo. Vas a venir a los Hamptons conmigo, voy a follarte en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa y vas adorar cada momento."

"Y con toda esa folladera, ¿qué va decir tu esposa?" Susurré.

Besó mi nuca; "Tendremos que esperar y averiguarlo. Tengo algo de trabajo que terminar aquí, así que si debes hacer la maleta, hazlo rápido. Iré por ti en media hora."

Traté de irme, necesitaba un momento para despejar mi mente, para respirar sin su presencia, pero él no me lo permitió. Me agarró, girándome hasta que encontré sus ojos verdes antes de besarme de nuevo. Su lengua no desperdició ningún segundo antes de unirse a la mía; me tomó del trasero, casi levantándome del suelo. Cuando me soltó, estaba jadeando por más.

"Voy averiguar qué es lo que te hace tan adictiva, aunque me cueste la vida." Sonrió mientras me alejaba.

Cuando lo averiguara, esperaba que me lo dejara saber.

Apenas llevábamos cinco minutos dentro del jet cuando me dio esa mirada. Traté de ignorarla, mirando los libros sobre la mesa de mármol enfrente de él. No tenía ni un ápice de vergüenza…el sobrecargo estaba a bordo, a pesar de que parecía no prestarnos atención. No estaba segura si era porque a lo mejor era gay o por el hecho de que Edward casi siempre hacía que todos a su alrededor firmaran un acuerdo de confidencialidad… tan sólo había estado a su lado por una semana cuando me di cuenta de que él le preocupaba mucho su privacidad. Todos alrededor de él sabían cuando debían marcharse.

"¿Necesita algo señor?" Finalmente le pregunté, apartando la vista de mis libros de biología.

"Insistes en continuar con la universidad, ¿por qué?" Cruzó las piernas, dándome su entera atención.

Me encogí de hombros; "Disfruto estudiar, y aunque no lo creas, cuando nos conocimos, en realidad fui a verte porque seguía pequeñas piezas de tu trabajo…"

"Con tres millones de dólares al final del año, ¿en verdad importa eso?"

Mordiéndome la lengua, me esforcé en no gritar; "Te follé Sr. Cullen antes de saber que iba a obtener algo de todo esto. Me hiciste la oferta, no yo. Es tan simple como eso. En verdad no me importa el dinero…"

"Y amas el sexo."

Me paralicé. Tenía razón y odiaba eso.

Se burló, frotándose la barbilla; "Sentiste la necesidad por mi polla justo igual que yo la sentí por tu coño, en el momento en que nuestro ojos se encontraron y también porque los dos somos pasionales. Ibas a marcharte a tu casa e ibas a soñar sobre nuestra follada, ibas a sentir verdadero dolor al pensar en eso y para cuando llegaste a tu casa en la calle Merion 56, sabías que el sexo valdría la pena por todo lo demás…"

"¿Y su punto es… señor?"

"Sólo estoy tratando de descifrarte Swan."

"¿Por qué? ¿Es porque en el momento que lo hagas, vas a querer que yo también sufra? ¿O es porque estás esperando que si pudieras ver como mi mente funciona, ya no tendrás que follarme en el culo dos veces al día? ¿Que no necesitarás mi lengua lamiendo tu miembro y que serás capaz de luchar tu necesidad de correrte sobre mí?...He notado eso. En un principio, pensé que lo hacías para prevenir un embarazo, pero luego me di cuenta que a ti sólo te gustaba verme cubierta en tu semen… prueba de que soy tu perra…tu puta…"

Se burló y no contestó…sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no era más que su puta, algo que estaba empezando a aceptar.

* * *

**_N/T Espero les guste tanto como a mí esta nueva historia que estoy traduciendo. _**

**_Gracias Eli!_**

**_xoxo Cin_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 2

Tan sólo otro multimillonario más en los Hamptons

**BELLA**

En el instante que bajé del avión, podía sentir mis manos comenzar a temblar. El aire olía como a agua de mar fresca y el viento sopló suavemente contra mi rostro, como si estuviera dándome pequeños besos de consuelo. Siempre había querido venir a Nueva York, estaba en mi lista de lugares que visitar antes de morirme, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, y no precisamente por voluntad propia.

"¿Planeas quedarte ahí parada durante todo el día?" Edward me miró desde el fondo de las escaleras del jet, con un Mercedes negro a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, mientras los asistentes guardaban nuestras valijas en el maletero.

"Lo siento." Murmuré, peinando mi cabello hacia atrás mientras descendía. Esperó a que me metiera al auto antes de deslizarse a mi lado. Era extraño cómo él podía ser tan frío en un momento, luego tan cálido en otro…me recordaba a aquella maldita canción de Katy Perry.

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué te parece tan gracioso?" No me había percatado de que me estaba riendo hasta que su atención estaba en mí y mi rostro se sonrojó con algo similar a la vergüenza.

"Nada…"

"Jamás me mientas Srta. Swan, me molesta muchísimo." Espetó, interrumpiéndome antes de poder terminar de expresar mi proceso de pensamiento…

_¡Es tan cabrón!_

"¿Por qué mejor no me dice todo lo que le molesta Sr. Cullen? Para que no me regañe cada vez que yo actué como un ser humano."

"¿Estás insinuando…"

"No es ninguna insinuación, se lo estoy diciendo, es un cabrón. ¡Lo que encontré divertido fue el hecho de que me recordó a una canción de Katy Perry!"

"¿Katy Perry?" Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja hacia mí.

Abrió la boca; "¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Ya sebes, porque eres cálido y luego frío. Dices sí y luego no, estás adentro y luego afuera?"

Las puntas de su cabello se despeinaron cuando negó con la cabeza.

"Sé quién es ella, sólo quería ver si ibas a cantar o no."

Quería estar enojada con él, pero no podía… al menos no por esto.

"Acepto este truco porque demuestra que hay más debajo de esa capa de dinero y hielo."

"Sí… sexo." Declaró, tomando mi muslo y así como así, mi piel estaba en llamas. Eso es lo que me pasa por ponerme un vestido.

Ni siquiera habíamos salido del aeropuerto y él ya estaba tratando de follarme en el auto después de haberme poseído en el avión. Estaba haciéndolo tan bien hasta que llegamos a la tercera hora en nuestro vuelo y luego… nos unimos al club de 'a una milla de altura', de tres diferentes maneras.

"Sr. Cullen no sé nada de usted y de los suyos, y sin embargo, aquí está usted, lanzándome a los lobos."

Deslizando hacia abajo el tirante de mi vestido, besó mi hombro antes de murmurar, "Deja de preocuparte por los lobos allí afuera y préstale atención al tigre que está aquí adentro."

Mordí mi dedo, alejando mi cabeza de él mientras me besaba de arriba a abajo el cuello, tomando un puñado de mi seno antes de meterse mi pezón a la boca. Justo igual como en el avión, el chofer actuó como si nada estuviese pasando detrás de él y siguió conduciendo. Gracias a Dios que las ventanas estaban entintadas.

"Ahh…" Jadeé, volteando de golpe mi cabeza hacia él cuando mordió un poquito más fuerte de lo normal. Lamió suavemente, aliviando el dolor antes de jalar de nuevo.

"También me molesta cuando me ignoras Srta. Swan."

Traté de arreglar mi ropa, pero él me detuvo, dejándome sentada ahí con las tetas expuestas y los pezones endureciéndose con la tensión creciendo en el aire. Sus verdes ojos haciendo agujeros en mí, exigiendo una respuesta… preguntando por qué no estaba comportándome correctamente como una puta.

"Lo siento Sr. Cullen, pero estamos siendo llevados a su casa. Donde su esposa lo está esperando. Entiendo lo que soy, pero esta es la primera vez que lo estoy haciendo. Mi coartada es que yo soy su asistente personal, pero además de eso, no sé nada de usted a excepción de lo que hay en la página de wikipedia…"

Me interrumpió, levantándome de mi asiento y sentándome en su regazo. Con una mano bajó el resto del vestido hasta que éste y mi sostén estuvieron alrededor de mi cintura. Podía sentir su enorme polla frotarse contra mi ropa interior y él sólo me miró.

"Andrew," Llamó, sin molestarse en apartar la vista de mi cuerpo. Me tocó por todas partes como si fuera un fino artefacto al que le estaba buscado defectos. "Encuentra un lugar para estacionarte y regresa en una hora."

"Sí, señor." El hombre dijo detrás de mí, traté de mirarlo pero Edward evitó que moviera el rostro.

"Jamás mires a otro hombre cuando estés así." Pellizcó mi pezón y tuve que removerme encima de él…

No me había dado cuenta de nos habíamos estacionado hasta que la puerta se abrió y luego cerró. Él me hacía sentir tan sucia, y sin embargo, tan sensual al mismo tiempo.

"Obtendrás cinco."

"¿Qué?"

"Obtendrás cinco preguntas personales al día. Pregunta y contestaré."

Sonreí, quería preguntar por qué cinco, pero no quería desperdiciar una. Sin embargo, tenía que probar las aguas.

"¿Tengo que estar desnuda cuando te haga las preguntas?"

"Sí, preferiblemente antes, durante y después de tenerte." Para probar este punto, besó el espacio entre mis pechos y apretó mi trasero; y mi primera reacción fue aferrarme de su cabello, pero me resistí.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tú eres la única mujer que he deseado más. Yo que pensé que sólo era un adicto al sexo, y sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que eres tú a quien soy adicto. Puedo tener a quien sea o lo que sea, pero lo único que quiero ahora es follarte hasta volverte loca y luego follarte un poco más." Gemí ante su respuesta, desabotonando su camisa hasta que todo lo que pude ver fue su ardiente abdomen. Él era un pecado y deseaba lamer cada pectoral suyo, y lo hice. Lo empujé hacia atrás y besé su pecho sin vello, mientras él pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

"¿Por qué no tu esposa? Ella es Tanya, la hermosa supermodelo rubia que los hombres alaban en sus cuevas."

Alejándome miré sus ojos y él buscó los míos, su rostro pétreo; "Me casé con Tanya porque su padre es mi mayor adversario, con un poco de más amigos en el Capitolio que yo. Quería que fusionáramos nuestras empresas y él se negó. Incluso estaba dispuesto a acudir a otras empresas menos lucrativas en lugar de la mía. Finalmente, lo confronté personalmente y él aceptó con tal de que yo desposara su hija mayor. No tuve alternativa y odio no tenerlas. Ella es atractiva, pero nada de ello era natural. Y aparentemente, ella estaba enamorada de mí. El sexo con ella es como dormir con un frío pez muerto y eso es cuando estoy borracho. Cuando la veo, pienso en su padre. Entonces, ¿por qué no mi esposa? Porque no la veo como una elección mía."

"Entonces, ¿cómo debo de actuar contigo cuando ella esté presente?"

"Como tú quieras. Ella sabe que no le soy fiel, pero disfruta mucho de mi apellido como para quejarse. Matrimonio por conveniencia. No puedo divorciarme de ella hasta que hayan pasado tres años, sin embargo; ella puede pedirlo cuando lo deseé."

"Así que, ¿me vas a usar para romper tu matrimonio, al restregarle tu amante en su cara?"

"Si es así como resulta, entonces que así sea. Sin embargo, esto no es acerca de Tanya. Este es acerca de mi ardiente deseo de tenerte a cualquier costo. Sólo puedo controlar mis acciones Srta. Swan, y en verdad no me importa mucho lo demás. Así que si quiero follarte con ella en la habitación de al lado, lo haré. Ella, como todo el mundo alrededor mío, ha firmando un acuerdo de confidencialidad."

"¿Cómo…"

Él pone su pulgar en mis labios, acariciando el labio inferior; "Ya fueron cinco preguntas Srta. Swan, el resto deberán esperar hasta mañana."

_¡Maldición!_

"Durante los siguientes treinta y cinco minutos, deseo estar dentro de ti." Sonrió, sacando su polla que estaba debajo de mí.

Encontré sus ojos y me levanté ligeramente, haciendo mi ropa interior a un lado y posicionándome sobre él. Tan sólo el hecho de sentir su punta rozando contra mí me hizo gemir como la puta que me contrataron para ser. Lentamente…casi dolorosamente, me bajé sobre él. Edward sostuvo mi cintura cuando lo hice.

"Dios mío…" gemí, retorciéndome en un frenesí de lujuria cuando lo tuve completamente dentro de mí.

"Buena chica." Siseó mientras brincaba encima de él. Me sostuvo apretadamente con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi estómago y mi pecho.

Inclinándome hacia atrás, él embistió hacia arriba tan fuerte que tuve que agarrarme del asiento del conductor para mantener el equilibrio. Meciéndose con cada oleada de placer, se perdió en su castigo a mi coño. Era como si se hubiera vuelto loco, embistiendo contra mí tan fuerte y tan rápido, que el auto se movía como estuviéramos en un terremoto. Agarrando un puñado de su cabello, alejé su cabeza de mi pecho y tomé sus labios con los míos.

"Ummmm…" Gimió mientras nuestras lenguas se arremolinaban alrededor de la otra y distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para poder empujarlo hacia atrás, forzándolo a ponerse de espaldas contra el asiento.

El instante en que lo hizo, presioné mis manos en su pecho y me levanté ligeramente antes de empalarme con su polla.

"Joder, sí nena." Siseó, sus manos sosteniéndome mientras lo montaba. Ni siquiera podía ver bien, se sentía…se sentía como el mejor tipo de pecado. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando me vine en él y Edward sólo se meció junto con las oleadas de placer. Caí encima de él, jadeando con mi cabello pegándose en los dos.

Él sólo se río, incorporándose y quitándome de encima de él, "Ponte de rodillas."

Ordenó y no me atreví a discutir, me puse en cuatro patas encima del asiento de piel negro y jadeé cuando mordió mi nalga.

"Ed…" comencé a decir, pero palmeó tan fuerte mi trasero que no pude recordar ni por qué quería hablar en un principio.

"Te gusta cuando te castigo, ¿no es así?"

¡Nalgada!

Podía sentir mi excitación chorreando por mis muslos.

"¿Y bueno?"

¡Nalgada!

"Ahh, sí joder. Por favor nalguéeme de nuevo." Supliqué, moviendo el culo esperando el ardor justo antes del placer.

"Suplícamelo." Se burló, sobando mis nalgas.

"Por favor Sr. Cullen, nalguéeme, lo deseo."

"Eso lo puedo ver." Comenzó a lamer mi muslo hacia la fuente de mi humedad. No sólo lamió, sino que también chupó. Se aferró a mi coño y bebió de mí como si fuera una fuente de agua.

"¡JODER! Joder, eso se siente tan bien." Podía sentir su lengua mientras lamía los labios de mi coño antes de adentrarse a mis pliegues e ir más profundo. Mientras más me restregaba en su rostro, más profundo él iba y justo cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo, se alejó rápidamente.

¡Nalgada!

"¡Ahhh!" Lloriqueé de placer, perdiendo el control de mis extremidades. Él besó mi espalda hasta finalmente parar justo al lado de mi rostro.

"Terminaremos esto después Srta. Swan, pero por el momento, nuestro tiempo se acabó." Se rió, besando mis labios antes de sentarse.

Permanecí allí por un instante, respirando profundamente antes de finalmente recuperarme. Tratando lo mejor que pude de no mirarlo, busqué mi bolso en el piso. Después de algunos días con él, me di cuenta de que necesitaba tener un par de cosas conmigo todo el tiempo; toallas húmedas, maquillaje, pastillas para el aliento, crema, cepillo, perfume, cualquier cosa que me hiciera ver menos follada y más presentable ante el mundo exterior.

"Nunca deja de asombrarme cuán rápido te conviertes de una pecadora a una santa." Declaró, tranquilamente arreglando su corbata.

"Difícilmente soy una santa." El hecho mismo de estar reajustando los tirantes de mi sostén, era prueba de ello.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no eres ni poquito tímida cuando se trata de sexo, pero en todo lo demás, eres tan tímida como un ratón."

Lo miré, esforzándome para no excitarme de nuevo. "¿Y eso es algo malo? Tal vez soy una fiera de closet. Prefiero que el mundo no sepa de mi vida sexual."

Se burló y me guiñó el ojo; "Ya somos dos. Es por eso que no pudiste ser más perfecta para mí."

_¿Qué estaba tratando de insinuar?_

Quería preguntar, pero el chofer tocó dos veces la ventana, a lo que Edward le respondió con dos toques.

¿Cuántas otras veces había hecho esto antes? Me pregunté cuando su chofer entró de nuevo al auto y condujo. No había notado que el auto había estado encendido todo el tiempo, pero eso explicaba porque no nos habíamos acalorado en el verano sofocante. La cabina apestaba a sexo y me sentí mal por el chofer y ligeramente avergonzada. Presionando el botón de la ventana, me puse las gafas, observando el paso por la ciudad.

Tenía la esperanza de que iba a ser un viaje largo, lo suficientemente largo para darme tiempo para recuperarme y limpiar la apariencia de recién follada de mi rostro. Sin embargo, el tiempo no estaba del lado de la puta hoy, y nos tomó menos de cinco minutos antes de llegar a una mansión blanca del tamaño de una preparatoria, con persianas de un suave color azul y un porche que iba a todo alrededor de la casa. Me senté justo en la orilla de la playa, era hermosa. Pero mi asombro fue de corta duración. Allí, de pie en el porche y usando un vestido de verano de puntos polka estaba la fabulosa Tanya Cullen. Se parecía a Marilyn Monroe con sus brillantes labios rojos y su suave cabellera rubia. Al lado de ella estaba todo el personal de la casa junto con un canino marrón y negro de raza mixta.

"Hemos llegado." Edward se quejó en voz baja cuando el carro se detuvo. No dije nada, saliendo del auto junto con él.

"¡EDWARD, CARIÑO!" Chilló tan fuerte que mis oídos tronaron. Corrió hacia sus brazos cruzados, envolviendo los suyos alrededor del cuello de él; "Te he extrañado tanto."

"Me lo imagino." Declaró, simplemente alejándose de su abrazo. Cuando lo hizo, les indicó a dos hombres que sacaran todas las cosas del auto.

Peinando su cabello hacia atrás, su sonrisa disminuyó pero aún estaba allí; "¿Por qué tardaste tanto corazón? Creí que habías aterrizado hace una hora."

"Así fue. Pero me detuve para hacerme cargo de algo, esta es Isabella Swan, mi asistente personal," ella finalmente enfocó su atención en mí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon rápidamente, recorriendo sus azules ojos de arriba a abajo sobre mi cuerpo.

"Sra. Cullen, es…"

"Contrataste una asistente personal." Siseó en voz queda, alejándose de mi mano extendida y caminando hacia Edward. Él parecía estar más interesado en las sirvientas metiendo las cosas a la casa.

"¿No fue eso lo que dije?" Finalmente repitió.

"¿Sin consultármelo primero?" cuestionó ella y desde donde yo estaba de pie, podía notar su cuerpo tensarse.

"Nunca consulto contigo nada, especialmente de a quién contrato y dudo que comience a hacerlo ahora. Isabella, la valija roja está llena de planos, necesito que te asegures que la lleven a mi estudio y los saques antes de que te vayas a descansar." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar hacia su perro.

Tanya se giró hacia mí, mirándome una vez más y todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme de pie ahí y aguantar.

"Bueno asistente personal, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?" Espetó antes de irse tras Edward. Era extraño verlos juntos, parecían tan perfectos, como una familia digna de un anuncio de publicidad.

Siguiendo a su hombre con mis valijas, sólo había llegado a la mitad de la escalera cuando ella habló de nuevo;

"Las cosas de ella van al primer piso…"

"En realidad, preferiría que las pusieran en el segundo." Edward la interrumpió, acariciando al perro, "La segunda habitación principal para ser exacto, Roger."

Él rostro de Tanya palideció y algunas de las sirvientas se echaron miradas entre sí.

"Edward, a lo mejor…"

"Eso es todo Tanya, Austin y yo vamos a ir a la playa. ¿No es así chico?" Sonrió, tomando la correa del perro antes de irse.

_¡Esto es tan incómodo!_

Roger, el hombre con mi valija continuó su camino. El rostro de Tanya estaba más pálido que la nieve y su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la figura de Edward desapareció por el costado de la casa hacia la playa.

No quería mirarla, así que también me fui. Dentro, todo era igual de hermoso e igual de blanco como el exterior. Tanya había también desaparecido en los tonos terrenales y tenía que reconocérselo, se veía bien. Todo era una mezcla de colores naturales. Mientras caminaba por la escalera principal, no pude evitar notar el retrato de bodas de Tanya y Edward. La sonrisa de Tanya parecía que le iba a partir el rostro a la mitad, mientras que Edward… él ni siquiera la estaba mirando. En la periferia de la foto estaba el padre de Tanya y hacia ahí estaba dirigida la cabeza de Edward.

"Señora, por favor siga caminando." Roger dijo y fue la primera vez que noté su apariencia. Tenía que tener más de sesenta años, era calvo y con arrugas que contenían una docena y dos historias por todo su rostro.

"Por favor, llámame Bella."

"No estoy seguro si…"

"Bueno, yo insisto." Sonreí y me miró extrañado, pero asintió guiándome por el corredor de madera y hacia una larga puerta doble. Cuando la abrió, la primera cosa que noté fue la enorme cama en el centro con cortinas transparentes que se movían con el viento que las ventanas abiertas proveían. Era enorme, cubierta de blanco y azul. Sobre las paredes había fotografías de veleros y botellas con oraciones dentro.

"Wow." Fue todo lo que pude decir cuando miré por la ventana. Durante kilómetros, lo único que podía ver era el cielo azul, el mar y la arena dorada en la distancia. Edward y su perro corrían a lo largo de la orilla. Era extraño, viéndolo divertirse, especialmente usando pantalón y camisa de vestir.

"¿Necesita algo más señ…Bella?" Roger preguntó detrás de mí.

"Roger, ¿puedes decirme por qué esta habitación es tan importante?" ¿Por qué Tanya había jadeado de la forma en que lo hizo?

"Es la habitación del Sr. Cullen. De cuando se quedaba aquí cuando era más joven, antes de que sus padres fallecieran."

Girándome hacia él, lo miré sorprendida. Sus padres no habían muerto, Esme y Carlisle Cullen acababan de ser fotografiados juntos en el periódico.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso sus padres no son Esme y Carlisle?"

Roger asintió, "Sí, adoptivos. Carlisle era el mejor amigo de su padre y cuando se suicidó, él se hizo cargo de Edward cuando apenas tenía 12 años."

"¿El padre de Edward se suicidó?" Santa mierda, jamás había leído algo acerca de eso.

"Edward Cullen padre era un malvado…"

"¿Estás chismeando de nuevo Roger? Te he dicho antes que si continúas abriendo tu vieja bocota te iba a correr tan rápido que ni siquiera tendrías oportunidad de empacar." Tanya declaró, entrando a la habitación.

Roger asintió antes de dejarnos solas en la habitación, el viento sopló suavemente cuando ella caminó hacia la cama, tomando las cortinas y jugando con ellas en sus manos.

"¿Cuán personal es con mi esposo, Srta. Swan?"

_Aparentemente nada en lo absoluto, pensé._

"Tan personal como él me deja serlo."

"Gracioso, pero ambas sabemos que no lo asistes con el trabajo." Resopló antes de girarse hacia mí, "Así que, esto es lo que vas a hacer, regresa a cualquier esquina de la que viniste y deja a mi esposo tranquilo. Él es mío y trabajé demasiado como para compartirlo con una puta cazafortunas."

"Estoy aquí a petición del Sr. Cullen, ¿quiere que me vaya? Entonces debería hablar con él."

"Créeme, lo haré, así que no te molestes en desempacar." Espetó antes de azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

_¿Qué putas estoy haciendo yo aquí?_

* * *

**_N/T Hola. Antes que nada debo aclararles el título del fic, pues está abreviado con la intención de censura creo yo. La historia se llama Confesiones de la Puta de un Multimillonario (Confessions of a Billionaire's Whore)._**

**_Aclarado eso, les comunico que no tengo idea de cada cuándo actualizaré. Usualmente procuro traducir los capítulos tan pronto como pueda, pero tengo tantos asuntos en casa y en el trabajo que atender que por el momento se me complica especificar un horario de actualización. Les pido sean pacientes, pues planeo terminar de traducir el fic. _**

**_Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 3

Lárgate de la cocina

**BELLA**

Me senté en la escalera principal junto al perro de Edward, mientras escuchaba los gritos que provenían de la cocina poco iluminada.

"¡La quiero fuera de aquí Edward!" gritó Tanya, "Sé que ella no es solamente tu asistente personal. Jessica me contó todas vuestras aventuras en la oficina, de cómo apestan a sexo. ¡CADA MALDITO DÍA! ¡De cómo la miras a ella! La quiero fuera de mi casa. ¡Ahora!"

"Esta no es tu casa Tanya. Es mía y ya lo he dicho anteriormente, ella se va a quedar, y si eso te molesta puedes irte." Podía escuchar la fatiga y el aburrimiento en su voz, no podía verlo, pero podía asegurar que él estaba rodando los ojos.

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? ¡Ni siquiera vas a tratar de negarlo! Soy tu puta esposa…"

"Y me lo debes seguir recordando. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no me casé contigo. Me casé con la compañía de tu padre y ese es el único matrimonio que pienso honrar."

"¡CABRON!" Gritó antes de que el sonido de vidrios rotos resonara en la casa.

Seguí a Austin cuando se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco contra mis costillas mientras esperaba encontrar a un Edward herido. Sin embargo, él estaba bien. Estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, con un vaso lleno de un líquido color ámbar en una mano mientras navegaba en su iPad en la otra. Era como si estuviera entablando una conversación cotidiana con su esposa.

"Creo que éste es el motivo por el cual no le caes bien al personal de servicio" dijo Edward, tomándose el resto de la bebida de un solo trago antes de señalar los fragmentos de vidrios rotos tras él.

Dando un profundo respiro, ella se giró hacia mí, sus ojos azules bien abiertos y su cuerpo entero temblando.

"¿Esto es lo que tú quieres? Esta simplona…"

"Esto no es muy hospitalario por tu parte, esposa." Edward comentó, su atención enfocada enteramente en mis piernas. Me había cambiado, vistiendo un par de shorts y un top blanco mientras él había estado afuera, y ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Me estaba comiendo con la mirada con su esposa a menos de un metro de distancia.

"Te voy a destruir Edward. ¡Le diré a las revistas, periódicos y cualquier blog que escuche cómo me estas tratando! ¡Me aseguraré de que tu imagen pública está bien hundida en la mierda y las Empresas Cullen perderán millones!"

Su quijada se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se puso de pie. Austin se agachó, colocando sus patas sobre su cara como si se estuviera escondiendo y si yo no estuviera aterrorizada, me habría reído. Edward caminó hacia ella y la indignación de ella flaqueó, retrocediendo rápidamente.

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Siseó él, ahora parado directamente frente a ella. Tanya abrió la boca, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "No, tú sabes esto Tanya, tú querías esto. Querías ser mi esposa y lo conseguiste. Pero también debes saber que si me amenazas de nuevo, te haré la vida imposible. El mismo pedazo de papel que firmaste y que me convierte en tu esposo, me da el control total de tus cuentas bancarias. Así que dime, después de que hayas hablado con la prensa, de obtener un contrato para publicar un libro, y tal vez unirte a las Verdaderas Amas de Casa de Nueva York, ¿qué harás cuando todo se haya terminado? Ambos sabemos que no lograrías sobrevivir ni un año. Con imagen dañada o no, aún tendré billones. Así que, acepta esto y en tres años obtendrás 50 millones y tu dignidad intacta."

"¿Qué tal si me consigo mi propio juguete? ¿Si te soy infiel? Porque lo haré. Soy ardiente. Soy hermosa y antes de ti, los hombres se rendían a mis pies, y aún lo hacen."

"Siempre y cuando no lo hagas dentro de mis propiedad cariño, vuélvete loca." Dijo y ella lo abofeteó. No la culpaba pero me costó bastante trabajo no moverme de mi lugar. Estaba paralizada antes, pero las acciones de ella parecían haber descongelado mis reacciones. Pero, no era mi lucha, él no era mío.

Edward la miró, sin emoción aparente en su rostro, como si ella no lo hubiese abofeteado y Tanya pareció darse cuenta de que no iba a ganar esta batalla.

"Te amo, podemos hacer que esto funcione Edward, sé que podemos. Tan sólo necesitamos conocernos él uno al otro y no lo haremos hasta que ella se marche de aquí. Por favor." Su suplica aparentemente cayó en oídos sordos.

Él no dijo nada y enfadada ella se alejó de él, viniendo hacia mí. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo frente a mí, sus ojos atormentados, pero también sorprendentemente claros.

"Me das lástima." Me espetó, "No eres nada más que su sucio juguetito y te prometo que esto no se ha terminado."

"Sra. Cullen." Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que se fuera. Di un profundo respiro, recargándome contra la estufa. Ella no podía estar a más de unos cuantos metros de distancia, y sin duda aún podía vernos, cuando él se puso detrás de mí, haciendo a un lado mi cabello. Pero me alejé.

"Tú también no." Susurró, besando mi cuello pero me negaba a mirarlo. Sentí como si estuviera…sintiendo demasiado. Tomé esta decisión y debía aceptarla. Sin embargo, era tan diferente a lo que me había imaginado. Seguía tratando de alejarme emocionalmente como él lo hacía…pero eso se sentía tan inhumano, antinatural e incorrecto.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Es porque eres hombre? ¿Cómo es que no puedes sentir nada más que lujuria? ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan insensible, y no tener ataduras a nada?"

Suspiró, alejándose de mí, "Estoy comenzando a sentir coraje. Así que antes de que me encuentre en medio de otra guerra de palabras con la mujer más cercana en la habitación, me iré a la cama. Mi familia estará aquí en la mañana para desayunar, vístete con algo presentable."

Lo observé mientras se marchaba con su perro antes de mirar la cocina. Noté los vidrios rotos en la esquina cercana al asiento que previamente había ocupado Edward, fui a buscar una escoba, y me tomó cinco minutos encontrarla. Su cocina era más grande que toda la planta baja de mi casa…de la casa de Charlie. Todo era de granito y mármol con acentos dorados. Con toda honestidad, era la cocina de mis sueños, del tipo de cocinas que yo seguía en Pintrest y esperaba un día poseer.

Finalmente, cuando había terminado, caminé de puntillas a mi habitación en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la cama. Se sentía como si estuviera acostada sobre una docena de ovejas mullidas. Traté de imaginarme a un Edward joven a punto de dormir. Inocente, sin manchas y puro. Fue una imagen bastante difícil de imaginar. Tomando mi diario del buró, escribí mi verdad.

_Confesión #3: Muy __en el fondo __odio esto. Odio desear tanto estar con él, lo mucho que lo deseo y odi__o__ cuán complicado es todo esto. Odio que no sea mío, y sin embargo, que tenga el control absoluto sobre mí. Nunca imaginé estar en esta situación, no es algo con lo que soñé lograr._

Cerrando el diario, rodé sobre la cama, tratando de no preguntarme dónde estaba durmiendo él. Perdí la batalla contra la fatiga y me dormí. Sabía que no tendría buenos sueños, pues demasiadas imágenes negativas plagaban mi mente.

El calor en mi piel mientras el agua caía sobre mí era el cielo. No deseaba salir jamás de esta ducha y justo cuando eché la cabeza hacia atrás, una mano tomó mi cintura provocándome brincar del susto.

"Ay Dios mío, casi me causaste un ataque al corazón." Jadeé, limpiando el agua de los ojos.

Él no habló, sólo tomó mis brazos y los apartó de mi pecho para poder ver el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo. La forma en que sus ojos verdes miraron cada centímetro de mi piel, provocó que un calor familiar se expandiera entre mis muslos. Vi su polla ponerse erecta y me sentí tentada a lamer el agua no sólo de ella, sino de todo él. El agua caía de sus músculos lentamente, y era como si estuviera mirando mi propia fantasía personal. Lo deseaba…lo deseaba locamente, me incliné sobre la pared de mosaicos y levanté una pierna, frotándola contra su fuerte muslo. Él soltó mis brazos antes de tomar mi pierna y empujarse contra mí. Gemí, jalándolo más cerca de mí para besar su pecho. Sabía dulce, picante y extremadamente pecaminoso.

"No pude dormir anoche." Susurró, alzando mi rostro para encontrar el suyo antes de besarme. Me cargó y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y comencé a jugar con su cabello mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban.

"¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?" Murmuré cuando se apartó.

"¿En verdad quieres empezar tus cinco preguntas justo ahora?" me había olvidado de eso, pero en el instante en que lo dijo, sonreí tomando su rostro y mordiendo su labio antes de besarlo.

Soltó mis piernas, dejándome gentilmente sobre el piso antes de girarme, presionándome contra la pared. Besó mi espalda de arriba a abajo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar cuando su polla encontró mi culo.

"¡Ahh!" Gemí, y el agua entró en mi boca.

Presionando sus manos contra la pared a un lado de mi cabeza, embistió hacia adelante restregándose contra mí. Besó mi espalda y hombros mientras tomaba mis senos, pellizcando los pezones.

"Te voy a coger tan fuerte nena." Dijo y antes de poder hablar, él hizo eso.

_Joder._

Se alejó antes de embestir lentamente de nuevo, sin duda pausando para mi beneficio, para que me acostumbrara al abuso que estaba a punto de darme. Excitada, tomé sus manos, forzándolo a pellizcarme más fuerte.

"Esa es mi chica."

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de que el aferrara mis caderas y comenzara un ritmo castigador.

Estocada.

Estocada.

Estocada.

Estocada.

Estocada.

Estocada.

"Más Edward, por favor." Supliqué cuando abrió mis piernas follándome dentro y fuera de mí más rápido de lo que creí posible. Mis piernas temblaron, ni siquiera estaba segura qué sonidos estaba emitiendo, sólo esperaba que la pared aguantara el peso de los dos. Levantó mi pierna y fue más profundo. Mi humedad natural chorreaba lo que le animó a palmearme el coño una y otra vez mientras me follaba el culo.

"Tan bueno. ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Más por favor! Ugh fóllame." Grité cuando me corrí con la siguiente palmada.

Se salió de mí y me dejé caer sobre el mosaico, jadeando.

"Chúpamela." Ordenó, con su polla en mi rostro. El agua llovía sobre él, lavando la evidencia de nuestras acciones previas.

Asintiendo, lamí la punta antes de tomar su miembro y comenzar a golpearme el rostro con él un par de veces antes de finalmente permitirme tenerlo. Lamí a lo largo de su miembro y su oscura cabeza antes de chupar sus bolas durante un minuto. Y luego lamí hacia arriba hasta la punta antes de adentrarlo todo hasta mi garganta.

"Jesús…" Gimió comenzando a follar mi boca.

Pasé mis dientes contra él y se inclinó sobre mí, sus manos aterrizando en la pared fue la última cosa que vi antes de cerrar los ojos y sólo disfrutarlo. Podía sentir su líquido pre seminal chorrear en mi garganta. No había parte de él que no disfrutara probar.

"Joder, tu boca es un pecado." Siseó, yendo más despacio. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, y también sabía lo que estaba por venir. Se salió de mi boca y tomándose entre las manos, comenzó a masturbarse y lo deseaba. Cerré mis ojos y esperé hasta sentir el calor de su semen en todo mi rostro. Abriendo mi boca y ojos, lamí un poco con mi lengua, saboreando como si se tratara de un copo de nieve.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y su pecho se movía, tomando profundos respiros y me miró. Noté que las comisuras de su boca se levantaron mientras me observaba. Disfrutaba verme con su marca encima y fue sólo hasta que él estuvo listo, que tomó la esponja y limpió la evidencia de su obsesión de mi rostro.

Poniéndome de pie, observé mientras él cerraba la llave del agua…a pesar de que ambos aún estábamos sucios.

"Yo tampoco dormí bien anoche." Le dije antes de salir de la ducha.

Quise alcanzar la toalla, pero él me la quitó y la echó sobre su hombro.

"Edward, necesito secarme." Le espeté.

Se encogió de hombros; "Deja secarte al aire, quiero mirar."

"Tu familia estaré aquí en cualquier segundo, deberías alistarte…"

"Prefiero mirarte," Dijo, secando su cabello antes de pellizcar mi pezón. "Así que alístate como si yo no estuviera aquí."

"Pero sí estás aquí y esto es extraño. Se supone que debes follarme y…"

"¿Y qué? Yo pongo las reglas, recuérdalo, y deseo mirarte." Sonrió.

Lo miré irritada mientras se secaba y antes de cruzar mis brazos.

"Tú sólo estás tratando de tomar un descanso antes de cogerme de nuevo." No habló, provocando que rodara los ojos ante la verdad de mis palabras.

"¿Al menos me puedes dar una toalla para mi cabello?" Hice un puchero, algo pasó por sus ojos antes de entregarme la tolla del estante.

El baño era lo suficientemente grande como para que cinco personas cupieran cómodamente, así que traté de ignorar su presencia, pero fue más difícil de lo que imaginé. Se sentó en el borde de la tina, en lo absoluto molesto por la desnudez de ambos.

"¿Puedo comenzar mis cinco preguntas ahora?" le pregunté.

Mirándome el culo, sonrió; "¿Esa es tu primer pregunta?"

"Joder, no." Dije rápidamente, dándome la vuelta para encararlo.

"Bueno, comienza entonces."

Suspirando pensé en eso durante un segundo mientras envolvía mi cabello en la toalla; "¿Por qué eres tan frío? Puedo darme cuenta que sólo se trata de una máscara. No me habrías dicho que no pudiste dormir anoche si en verdad fueras tan imbécil. Eres un imbécil porque estas tratando de serlo, no porque lo seas, ¿por qué?"

"¿Y tú me conoces tan bien?" Espetó.

"No, no es así. No te conozco en lo absoluto. No necesito conocer tus más profundos secretos, pero me gustaría conocerte a ti. Lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, lo que odias o amas. No sólo a través de sonrisas engreídas, o medias sonrisas. Incluso si creyera que eres un monstruo, no podría alejarme. Soy tuya durante el próximo año, mis oídos son parte de mi cuerpo."

"Aparentemente, también lo es tu boca…"

Le tiré la toalla en el rostro; "Ves, eso es. Esa cosa que haces cuando sacas tu carta de imbécil y esperas cambiar el tema. Te hice una pregunta. No me indicaste algún límite de lo que te podía preguntar y me dijiste que serías honesto. Así que otra vez, ¿por qué eres un jodido bloque de hielo?"

Tensó la quijada y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura; "Mi familia llegará pronto. Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

"Bien, lo que sea, huye. Si quieres estar de nuevo conmigo, será mejor que respondas." Siseé, dándole la espalda.

"¿Ahora me estás amenazando?" Sonrió.

"Estoy cuidando la única moneda que tengo." No estaba segura de cuantas veces podía usar esa frase, pero él no podía simplemente caminar sobre mí.

"Entendido." Respondió antes de marcharse.

Dejé caer los hombros después de que él se hubiera marchado y me recargué contra el lavabo. Mirando mi reflejo, conté el número de marcas de mordeduras que me había dejado en los pechos, brazos y hombros. Era gracioso, ni siquiera había sentido…todavía no sentía dolor. Sí él quería actuar como un cabrón inmaduro, lo iba a tratar como tal. Saliendo hacia la habitación tomé un par de shorts y mi playera favorita de Metallica negra de manga corta, tomando de paso unas gafas de sol. Él quería que me vistiera bien, pues que se joda. Me iba a vestir cómodamente y de cualquier puta forma que se me diera la gana. Poniéndome mis Converse, me sentí un poco orgullosa de mí misma.

"Pase." Le contesté a quien fuera que estaba llamando a la puerta. Lógicamente, sabía que sería Edward o Tanya.

Roger entró, abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo dejar de mirar mi playera. Normalmente, le habría armado un lio a cualquier hombre que estuviera mirando intensamente mi pecho, pero en el caso de Roger, sabía que él estaba confundido y tal vez, un poco divertido.

"Lo siento, pensé que ya estaba vestida." Dijo, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero yo sólo me reí.

"Estoy vestida Roger, ¿necesitas algo?" Pregunté antes de acuclillarme para atarme los cordones.

"El Sr. Cullen quería que le dijese que el desayudo está siendo servido y que su familia ha llegado. ¿Está segura de que quiere bajar así?"

Sonriendo asentí; "Gracias Roger y la próxima vez dile que suba su culo perezoso para avisarme."

"Voy a pretender que no escuché eso." Sonrió y justo en ese momento Austin entró ladrando fuertemente. "La veré en un momento."

"Nos vemos." Dije, pasando mis manos por el pelaje de Austin cuando se marchó. "Bueno mírate, ¿no deberías estar con Edward?"

Ladró, lamiendo mi mano y yo sólo me reí. En verdad me gustaba este perro. Sentándome en el sofá, esperé. Si su familia acababa de llegar, eso significaba que estaban dándose los incómodos saludos y abrazos. No me iba a quedar parada ahí y dejar que me juzgaran. Si esperaba diez minutos, seguramente todos estarían ya sentados. Pero sólo para molestarlo aún más, esperé veinte.

"Hora del espectáculo Austin." Le guiñé un ojo cuando me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta.

Las risas llenaban completamente la planta baja de la casa cuando bajé las escaleras.

"Y luego Emmett corrió hacia la calle, medio desnudo con mierda de perro en su pie, gritándole a los hijos del vecino, mientras ellos corrían para salvar su vida."

"Ellos fueron jodidamente afortunados de que no los matara. ¡Te dije que necesitábamos un arma!" Otra voz estruendosa dijo.

"¡Nada de armas!" Las voces de tres mujeres resonaron juntas.

"Papá…" la voz se calló cuando entré al comedor. Ahí sentadas estaban cuatro mujeres, vistiendo perlas y vestidos veraniegos, sus cabellos estaban perfectamente peinados y, junto a ellas, sus esposos, todos con camisas de vestir y pantalones con zapatos elegantes, como un puto especial de 1960.

Edward, quien lucía tenso sentado junto a Tanya, mientras leía el periódico, no tuvo otra opción más que mirar hacia arriba cuando las voces dejaron de escucharse. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y por una milésima de segundo lució aliviado, eso fue hasta que notó mi ropa. Sus cejas se movieron y parecía como si estuviera rechinando los dientes.

"Hola…"

"¡Todo el mundo, es hora de que conozcan a la puta personal de Edward!" Tanya me interrumpió, bebiendo lo que sin lugar a dudas era una mimosa.

"Está bien, hora de que Sophia tome una siesta." Una muy pequeñita mujer con cabello puntiagudo negro habló, mientras rápidamente sacaba un bebé de una canastilla semiescondida.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" preguntó la mujer de más edad, imagino que debía ser Esme, colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

Antes de que Tanya pudiera hablar de nuevo, hablé: "Soy la asistente personal de Edward, y como esto está a punto de ponerse súper incómodo, voy a tomar una manzana, llevarme a Austin de aquí y los dejaré para que continúen con lo suyo."

Tomando una manzana del centro de la mesa justo por encima de la cabeza de Edward, me quise incorporar de nuevo pero él me tomó de la mano.

"Edward, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" Carlisle le espetó al mismo tiempo que mantenía con Edward una pelea visual.

"Nada, ella es tan sólo una puta." Siseó, soltándome.

Hice a un lado el dolor que me causaron sus palabras y también tomé su café: "No hasta que tú me convertiste en una. Lamento demasiado haber interrumpido su desayuno."

Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude sin correr. Pero todavía no podía dejar de escuchar sus voces. Así que me detuve en las escaleras, presionando mi espalda contra la pared.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Edward? Te crié mejor que esto." Un hombre, supongo que Carlisle, gritó.

"No tengo por qué explicarte esto a ti. Es mi casa. Mi invitada. Mi vida."

"Edward, cariño yo tan sólo no entiendo." Sonaba como Esme.

"¿Se dan cuenta de cuán egoísta es él?" Tanya. Sabía que tenía que ser ella.

"Por mi parte, creo que está bien."

"¡Emmett!"

"¿Qué? Todos saben que su matrimonio es una farsa. Él no debió…"

"No puedo creer lo que dices. Ellos hicieron un juramento."

"Juramento mi culo, al menos con ella, él no está siendo engañado por su dinero."

"Jódete Emmett."

"Parece que aquí nadie está dispuesto a joderte Tanya, así que…"

"¡EMMETT!"

Se escuchó un corto silbido desde la puerta. Allí estaba Roger con una pequeña bolsa de papel de estraza.

"Sólo en caso de que necesite más que una manzana. Será mejor que se quede fuera de casa por algún tiempo." Sonrió dejándola caer en mi mano.

"Eres un gran tipo Roger."

"Me sentía mucho mejor antes de que usted lo dijera, ahora váyase."

Asintiendo, Austin y yo nos marchamos por el camino hacia la playa. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo debía quedarme fuera, pero me alegraba al menos de haber tomado el celular antes de salir.

"Este es tu patio de recreo Austin, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir?" Le pregunté, tomándome el resto del café del cabrón. Casi vomité debido a la cantidad de azúcar que tenía, Jesús.

Edward tenía el diente dulce para algo más que el sexo, al parecer.

Me sentía como una adolescente, regresando a hurtadillas a la casa, subiendo de puntillas las escaleras. Mis Converse colgando de los cordones sobre mi mano mientras caminaba.

Austin subió corriendo las escaleras sentándose al llegar a la cima, tan sólo mirándome con lo que parecía ser impaciencia.

"Presumido." Le siseé.

Y ladró.

"¡Shh!" Le espeté, apresurándome hacia mi habitación. En el instante en que llegué a la puerta, salté rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y suspirando contra ésta.

"¿Te divertiste?"

"¡Ah! ¡Mierda!" Grité, girándome para encontrar a Edward descansando en el futón al final de la cama, con una copa de su bebida preferida en la mano. No me miró. No tenía que hacerlo, él sólo estaba allí. La copa en su mano estaba tan abajo que Austin la olfateó.

"Jesucristo, me vas a provocar un ataque al corazón uno de estos días, maldición."

"Deja de gritar. Ya he tenido bastante de gritos por un día, gracias a ti."

¡A mí! ¡Que se joda!

"¿Gracias a mí? ¿Gracias jodidamente a mí? ¡Vaya cabrón que eres! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar? ¿Qué Tanya se iba a dar la vuelta y aceptarlo? ¿Qué tu familia iba aprobar esto? Te dije que no me trajeras aquí…"

"¡Te traje porque te necesito joder!" Bramó antes de ponerse de pie y tirar un poco de líquido al suelo

"¿Me necesitas?" Susurré quedamente, "Pero si ni siquiera me conoces."

"Te conozco lo suficiente. Sé que no perteneces a este tipo de vida. Sé que eres de Forks," espetó avanzando hacia mí, "Del boscoso, verde y húmedo Forks, y tu padre es un alcohólico que se preocupa más por pescar que por ti. Tu madre está muerta y estás completamente sola. Estás dañada…"

"Di una palabra más y te juro que saldré de aquí y jamás volveré, y que el contrato se vaya a la mierda."

Él estaba tan cerca, que traté de alejarme pero terminé de espaldas contra la puerta.

"Hazme de nuevo tu pregunta." Habló directamente contra mis labios.

Me llevó un momento recordar de qué pregunta estaba hablando. Pero mirando sus ojos, me sentí obligada a contestar, a averiguar más acerca de la impenetrable coraza del hombre delante de mí.

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel?"

"Mi padre me hizo de esta forma. Cada vez que lloraba, reía, sonreía o siquiera jodidamente estornudaba, él no lo apreciaba. Rompía alguno de mis huesos, me sumergía bajo el agua, me dejaba sólo en el bosque, todo aquello mientras mi madre tenía demasiado miedo como para detenerlo. Un día me rebelé, le dije que iría a la policía, se enojó, sacó un arma y me apuntó a la cara pero mi madre me escudó. Ella recibió las balas, unas que debieron ser para mí, y me quedé allí, envuelto en los brazos de mi madre muerta hasta que se enfrió. Cuando él estuvo sobrio, se disparó…todo en el pueblo durmiente de Forks. Estás dañada. También yo lo estoy. Era sólo que no deseaba pasar otra reunión familiar con personas que no lo entienden. ¿Satisfecha?" Me espetó.

Quería llorar, pero no lo hice. Sólo quería reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor de la única forma en que sabía.

"Aún no." Susurré, besándolo profundamente. La copa que estaba sosteniendo cayó al suelo cuando me cargó y me llevó a la cama. En el momento en que sentí la suavidad debajo de mí, jalé su camisa, y los botones salieron volando en direcciones diferentes. Él nos separó, lo suficiente para quitarme la blusa y mis shorts.

Recostándome, abrí mis piernas para él, pero me las tomó y besó los dedos de mis pies, yendo hacia arriba, a mis muslos y sin detenerse hasta llegar a mi coño. Lo lamió una vez, y aquello fue suficiente para que arqueara mi espalda. Tomé su cabello, levantándolo lo suficiente para poder empujarlo hasta dejarlo boca arriba en la cama. Me miró mientras tomé su polla y me deslicé en ella.

"Ahh…" Gemí, mis ojos cerrándose.

"Joder." Él gimió en respuesta.

Montándolo, presioné mis manos en su pecho. Él llenándome era la cosa más emocionante que jamás había sentido. Cada vez que él trataba de acelerar el ritmo, yo iba lento, y eso lo frustraba. Sus manos tomaron mis senos, poniéndolos cerca de su rostro para meterlos a su boca.

"Umm…" Murmuré de placer cuando sus dientes jugaron con un pezón, mientras jalaba el otro con sus dedos, "Joder. Edward."

Quería tomar el control, pero no podía detenerlo…sobretodo porque no deseaba detenerlo. Rodándonos, sujetó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Me miró y no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé.

¡Maldición!

"Eres hermosa" susurró quedamente antes de besarme, su cadera continuó su caricia, moviendo su polla lentamente dentro y fuera de mí.

Era diferente, desde que habíamos comenzado a tener sexo, siempre había sido ardiente, brusco y digno del porno. Esto era suave, peinó mi cabello hacia atrás y me arqueé hacia él, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se adentraba más y más profundo en mí. Sus manos aferraron las mías, todo era tan…sensual. Tan lento, apasionado, como si él deseara alargar cada momento de cada acción… me estaba haciendo el amor.

Soltando sus manos, tomé su rostro entre mis manos mirando sus ojos. Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras respirábamos nuestros alientos.

"Ugh…" Siseó, tomándome en sus brazos mientras nos sentábamos en medio de la cama.

Me envolví alrededor de él, enganchándome lo más cerca que pude, gimiendo en su oído.

"Quiero que te corras conmigo." Murmuró, besando el costado de mi rostro, con sus manos aferrando mi culo.

"Edward…no puedo…"

"No nena, siéntelo conmigo. Ahora." Dijo. Mi frente sobre la suya, y lo sentí, nos deseábamos el uno al otro, nuestras respiraciones eran cortas y rápidas, hasta que ninguna de los dos pudimos aguantar. Me corrí.

"BELLA, mierda."

"UH…EDWARD, joder."

Él y yo nos quedamos allí, paralizados durante un minuto, disfrutando de nuestro acto, antes de que él cayera de nuevo sobre la cama. Reí cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor mío, sosteniéndome y evitándome que sacara su polla de mi interior. Nos acostamos allí por un momento, sólo respirando las emociones que estaban flotando en el aire.

"No me mires de manera distinta." Murmuró, jugando con los mechones caprichosos de mi cabello.

"¿Qué?" Quería mirarlo, pero me preocupaba que él dejara de hablar.

"Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron después de que mi padre asesinó a mi madre y luego se suicidó…ellos habían sido amigos durante años y se sintieron culpables por no saber lo que pasaba. Me convertí en el niño por el que ellos siempre se preocupaban. _¿Hará Edward algo drástico si llegara a molestarse demasiado? Tan sólo deja que Edward haga lo que se le dé la gana, él tuvo una vida difícil._" No me podía imaginar lo que debió haber sentido.

"Así que, ¿puedo hacerte el resto de las preguntas ahora?" Me incliné sobre su pecho, disfrutando los movimientos de él aún dentro de mí.

Sonrió, peinando mi cabello hacia atrás: "Pregúntame."

"Pregunta número dos; ¿por qué me diste tu habitación de infancia?"

"Tengo una relación de amor-odio con este lugar. Mi madre adoraba esta casa, ella diseñó esta habitación. Sin embargo, siempre odié el hecho de escucharlos discutir. Recuerdo a mi padre moviendo la manija para tratar de entrar, te quería a ti aquí porque quería llenar el lugar con nuevos recuerdos."

"Y yo que pensé que era por la bonita vista." Murmuré, no estando segura de cómo responder a lo que me acababa de decir.

"¿Pregunta tres?"

"Me hiciste el amor."

Se detuvo antes de asentir: "Lo hice."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quería sentir algo…quería sentirte."

"¿A pesar de que sólo sea una puta?"

Frunció el ceño antes de sentarse, obligándome a moverme con él, "Estaba enfadado y molesto, lo siento. Te lo he dicho, tú no eres eso."

"No fue lo que dijiste, fue la forma en que lo hiciste lo que me hirió. En verdad disfruto de nosotros Edward, pero esto es muy complicado…"

"Si ella te causa cualquier otro problema, dime y yo lo arreglaré."

"¿En verdad tengo que enfrentar a tu familia? Es tan incómodo."

Suspiró, "Sí. Te necesito allí. No te preocupes, ellos aprenderán a aceptarte. Tengo veintiocho años, lo que hago en mi habitación, o en mis autos, o en la oficina, o en el jet…"

"Entiendo, maldición, follamos en todas partes." Me reí.

"Exactamente, tú eres mi asistente personal. Personal en cada aspecto y durante el próximo año, ellos tendrán que arreglárselas."

"Pregun…"

Me besó rápidamente; "Has terminado por este día, ya has preguntado cinco veces en total."

"Maldición, apenas estaba comenzando." Hice un puchero.

Él sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia mi pecho una vez más, "Yo también."

"¡Joder, me vas a romper Edward! ¿A dónde nos…" me interrumpió antes de echarse encima de mí sobre la cama.

Rodamos sobre las sábanas y me reí mientras me hacía cosquillas. Por vez primera, pude vernos como algo más que sólo dos personas que follaban, pude vernos como amigos de verdad.

* * *

_**N/T Hola, hace un par de días recibí un mensaje de la autora de este fic y me pidió que la siguieran, quienes quisieran, en Twitter. **_

_**jjmcavoy es su cuenta. **_

_**Síganla, ahí encontraran otros links muy chéveres donde a colgado otras historias igual de divertidas y está apunto de publicar una novela que primero fue un fic, se llama Ruthless People (algo así como Gente Despiadada). Sinceramente no leí ese fic, pero estaré atenta para cuando salga la novela y crucemos los dedos para que la traduzcan al español.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, nos leemos mañana. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**xoxo Cin**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 4

Un Día Más Con La Familia

**BELLA**

En el momento que salí del baño, él ya me esperaba, vestido con pantalones color arena y una camisa abotonada color azul. Lucía muy elegante y completamente distinto al hombre peligroso y demente por el sexo que sabía que era en realidad. Miró mis pies descalzos antes de que sus ojos viajaran hacia mi toalla, y juro que sentí como si pudiera ver justo a través de ella.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le pregunté apretando aún más la toalla que me cubría.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia la cama, donde un vestido verde, unas sandalias negras y un set de zarcillos de perlas estaban esperándome.

"Tu conjunto de ayer era lindo. Pero esto es lo que te pondrás hoy, y voy a observarte mientras te lo pones, luego te seguiré al bajar las escaleras. Finalmente desayunarás con nosotros...a tiempo."

Mordí mi mejilla para evitar gritarle. ¿Quién putas se creía él que era? Yo no era una muñeca, él no podía tan sólo vestirme como se le diera la gana. Dando un profundo respiro, tome el vestido y caminé hacia el armario.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, sin moverse de su lugar frente de la puerta.

Caminando de regreso hacia él, me detuve justo enfrente de su rostro, "Estas son las reglas del juego para no cabrearme: Uno, cuando me veas en la mañana, di hola, eso es ser simplemente educado. No soy tu puta esclava. Dos, JAMÁS me ordenes que vestir, puedes sugerirme algo, pero además de eso, mantente fuera de mi armario. ¿Está claro Sr. Cullen?"

Me miró por un momento, una sola ceja arqueada antes de sonreír. Alcanzándome con una mano, jaló la toalla de mi cuerpo, dejándome de pie delante de él, completamente desnuda. Traté de no dejar que eso me molestara, podía sentir mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecer, pero me mantuve firme. Levantando mi barbilla, me besó profundamente acercándome a él. Su lengua buscaba en mi boca mientras sus manos tomaban mis muslos, cargándome y envolviéndolos alrededor suyo. No pude evitar morder su labio inferior. Deseaba todo de él, olía a pecado y sabía a fuego.

No perdió tiempo en sacar su polla de sus pantalones, todo mientras me besaba el cuello.

"Ah..." Gemí, jalando su cabello mientras me restregaba contra él. Me hacía sentir tan sexy. Con una embestida, estaba dentro de mí.

"¡Joder!" Grité, mi espalda arqueándose contra la puerta. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Cuando te de algo para que te lo pongas, te lo pones." Siseó, sacando su polla lentamente antes de embestir de nuevo adentro.

_Joder._

"Jódete." Gemí entre dientes.

Estocada.

"¿Qué dijiste?" ¿Por qué esto debía sentirse tan bien?

"Dije, _jódete_."

Estocada.

Estocada.

"Ay maldición, Edward." Siseé, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y el dolor en mi espalda era apenas eclipsado por el placer floreciendo a través de mí.

"Ponte el vestido." Susurró antes de morderme el labio inferior.

"Ponte tú el puto vestido."

Estocada.

Estocada.

Estocada.

"Adoro verte así." Sonrió con aire de suficiencia, "Completamente a mi merced, suplicando por más"

Que se joda, por tener razón.

No había nada que pudiera hacer con él empotrándome en la puerta de esta manera. Mis piernas estaban temblando alrededor de su cintura y lo único que me mantenía ahí era su cuerpo.

Atrayendo su rostro al mío, lo besé fuertemente, luchando mi lengua contra la suya. Lentamente, me alejé para besar el costado de su rostro hasta llegar a su oído. Mordiéndole el lóbulo susurré: "Tienes razón. Jamás había deseado a un hombre de esta manera; quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Te quiero sentir debajo de mí, Edward."

Y así como así, me soltó las manos y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercándome sus labios mientras yo trataba de alejarme...

"No," frunció el ceño ante mi negación, luciendo tan confundido, y tratando de nuevo, pero yo sólo volteé mi cabeza en protesta.

"Fóllame bien, y entonces podrás tener mis labios."

Estocada.

"Tú no me controlas."

No hablé, sólo cerré mis ojos. Le gustaba que lo retara. Disfrutaba nuestro juego, él lo sabía y yo también...

"Joder Bella, está bien, no uses el maldito vestido." Suplicó, frotando su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro, no duró ni un minuto más.

Besándolo en respuesta, no esperó para comenzar de nuevo. Yo sólo recibí cada estocada, tratando de no gritar, aún era tan temprano, Dios santo.

"Di mi nombre..." Gimió.

Ni siquiera podía formar palabras en mi mente, mucho menos decirlas. Pero la forma en la que él me miró a los ojos, lentamente penetrándome más y más profundo...esperando a que me corriera antes de que él perdiera el control...y cedí.

"Ed...ward." Jadeé, aferrándome a él.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener suficiente de ti?" Siseó cuando se vino dentro de mí.

Permanecimos allí, respirándonos el uno al otro hasta que se alejó de mí.

"Así es como digo hola." Sonrió, subiéndose los pantalones.

"Bueno, debiste comenzar con eso."

"Mis disculpas, ahora ponte el vestido."

"No, teníamos un trato. De hecho, creo que iré desnuda." Como si en verdad me atreviera a hacer eso.

Me miró antes de dar un paso atrás y abrir la puerta.

"¡EDWARD CABRÓN!" Grité, corriendo hacia el armario.

Lo podía escuchar reírse y quería que pagara por ello. Pero no podía ser por el momento. Justo ahora, tenía que rehacer mi presentación con su familia. Sacando un par de vaqueros blancos y una blusa a rayas blancas y azules, traté de pretender que él no estaba justo detrás de la puerta esperando a que saliera vestida con el conjunto que él había elegido. Es decir, podía tan sólo usar el vestido pero no me agradaba la idea de que él me vistiera. Lo entendía, no poseía millones...bueno, todavía no...pero aún así, no gastaba tanto en ropa. Me gustaba un estilo casual, podía arreglarme toda elegante, pero sólo íbamos a desayunar, no a un almuerzo con el presidente.

Terminé de vestirme y me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello aún estaba ligeramente rizado debido al agua, pero sentía que lucía bien...borra eso, lucía jodidamente bien, pero nuevamente, no estaba rodeada de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Estaba tentada a agarrar el maldito vestido, pero en lugar de eso, tomé los tacones y caminé para encontrarlo mirando los barcos en las botellas.

Él abrió su boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, le gané la palabra: "Sí, estoy vistiendo pantalones. Lo que significa que ahora en realidad vas a tener que esforzarte para meterme en ellos y no simplemente manosearme debajo del vestido. Así que puedes perder tiempo discutiendo conmigo o podemos ir con los demás para desayunar."

No contestó nada, abriendo la puerta y una vez más, Roger y Austin estaban esperando afuera.

"Buen día Bella." Me dijo antes de mirar a Edward. "Lo siento señor, no sabía que usted estaba aquí esta mañana."

"Buen día Roger, él sólo vino a imponerme que vestir." Austin ladró y también lo saludé, pasando mis manos por su pelaje.

Edward pellizcó mi trasero provocándome saltar, "No te preocupes Roger. Por cierto, tendré invitados esta tarde, por favor asegúrate de tener listo el Bordeaux blanco para más tarde…"

Asintiendo, Roger nos dejó en la puerta, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

"No me avergüences delante de Roger." Declaró, sosteniéndome contra el marco de la puerta.

Él tenía que estar bromeando, "¿En serio? ¿Qué es Roger de todos modos? ¿El Alfred de tu Bruce Wayne?"

Rodando sus ojos, me dejó parada donde estaba. ¡Joder! Justo cuando estábamos llegando a algún lado, él se convirtió en un bloque de hielo.

"Eso fue gracioso y lo sabes." Grité detrás de él.

"No es gracioso si le tienes que decir a alguien que es gracioso." Contestó mientras se alejaba.

Usando mi pie, le pateé justo en el culo. Se detuvo, con los ojos bien abiertos antes de sonreír…conocía esa sonrisa.

"Edward no te…" Tomó mi pierna, cargándome sobre su hombro. "¡BÁJAME!"

"Perdiste el derecho de caminar en el instante en que me atacaste."

"¿Te ataqué? Estás jo…"

"Bueno, no son una monada ustedes dos." Tanya siseó, ya en la cocina, y afortunadamente el resto de la familia aún no había llegado.

"No empieces con esto Tanya." Edward contestó, bajándome.

"Me la estás restregando en la cara Edward, Dios. Ni siquiera pretendes…"

"¡Tanya! Te juro por Dios, si discutimos esto de nuevo, no te gustará."

"No me gustas ahora joder."

"¿Ya está listo el desayuno?" Una pequeña niña con cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules salió justo detrás de nosotros. En sus manos traía un conejo pequeño, lo aferraba apretadamente contra su vestido rosa, uno que hacia juego con el moño en su cabeza.

"No, aún no, lo siento." Me arrodillé delante de ella.

"Eres bonita. Soy Liz, gusto en conocerte." Me extendió la mano para saludarme. Sonriendo, la tomé.

"Hola Liz, soy Bella y es un placer conocerte también."

"Buen día Lizzy." Edward se inclinó para que ella pudiera verlo y en el momento que lo hizo, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Buen día Tío Eddy." Sonrió, mostrando el hueco entre sus dientes antes de correr hacia los brazos de él. Cargándola, la llevó hacia el comedor, dejándome a Tanya y a mí solas…el muy bastardo.

Tanya se aferró la isla de granito, "No te lo vas a quedar, perra. Te voy a destruir, así que cuida tu espalda en vez de sólo acostarte sobre ella."

"Edward prefiere que lo monte, pero mantendré eso en mente." Le sonreí antes de salir de la cocina. Me sentía como una absoluta perra, pero no estaba segura de qué decir.

"¡Bella, siéntate junto a mí!" Liz gritó desde el comedor. Cada par de ojos, que estaba de pie saludándose, se giró hacia mí.

La rubia me miró con disgusto, "Elizabeth, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo y tu papi?"

La pequeña sólo frunció el ceño; "Pero siempre me siento junto a ti y Nana dice que siempre te debes de sentar cerca de la gente nueva y obtendrás un nuevo amigo, ¿cierto Nana?"

Esme forzó una sonrisa, pero asintió "Por supuesto, dulzura."

"Supongo que es duro cuando un niño dice la verdad." Dijo un chico rubio, extendiéndome la mano "Jasper Hale, es un gusto conocerte…"

"Bella Swan, también es un gusto conocerte."

"¡Y yo soy Emmett Cullen, el más grande y más guapo hermano de este tipo y el padre de aquella maravillosa niña!" el chico más grande dijo antes de atraerme para un corto abrazo. Lo abracé de vuelta pero no sin la interrupción de un pequeño carraspeo de su esposa.

Cada uno de ellos me dio un abrazo, con la excepción de Rose y Alice. Rose me mataba con la mirada, mientras Alice pretendía que yo no estaba allí, haciéndose cargo del bebé que traía en brazos. Edward sacó una silla justo al lado de él para que yo me sentara junto a Lizzy, mientras su madre se sentaba a su izquierda. Dejando para Tanya el asiento frente a él. Era extraño ver al chef servir la más lujosa comida que jamás había visto.

"Gracias." Le dije, lo que causó que todos me miraran. ¿En serio? ¿Qué? ¿No podía agradecerle a la ayuda?

"¡Gracias!" Liz le sonrió al chef. Quería chocar los cinco con ella, pero me resistí, y su madre lucía como si quisiera cortarme en pedazos.

_Sólo mantén la cabeza abajo y come._

"Así que, ¿de dónde eres Srta. Swan?" Carlisle preguntó mientras le ponía mantequilla a su tostada.

"De la esquina de cualquier lugar." Tanya se burló, quería apuñalarla pero Edward tomó mi muslo.

"De hecho, soy de Forks, Washington." Contesté, sentándome más derecha.

"¿De Forks?" Esme preguntó irguiéndose también.

"De ahí es de donde te conozco. Solías llegar a la sala de emergencias todo el tiempo. Eres la hija del Jefe Swan." Carlisle replicó y deseaba que no hubiese traído eso a colación.

Asintiendo respondí, "Él ya no es Sheriff, pero sí."

"¿Por qué veías al Abuelo todo el tiempo?" Lizzy preguntó, dándole un gran mordisco al tocino.

"Solía lastimarme demasiadas veces y entonces él tenía que curarme."

"¿Por qué te lastimabas?"

Mordiéndome el labio, traté se simplificar lo más que se pudo, "Practicaba un montón de deportes, pero no era muy buena en ellos."

Parecía estar satisfecha con mi respuesta, sin embargo, cuando miré arriba, cada uno de ellos me estaba mirando. Era como si ellos supieran que estaba escondiendo algo y lo hacía, pero no era de su maldita incumbencia. Yo no estaba en exhibición.

"Entonces, ¿es por eso que me estás haciendo esto a mí? ¿Por qué no tengo traumas de niñez? ¿Es ese el lazo que los une?" Tanya espetó, golpeando su copa sobre la mesa.

"No creo que sea un buen momento para discutir esto." Alice susurró, meciendo a su hijo de arriba abajo.

"Alice tiene razón…"

"A mi padre le gustaban los deportes y quería que yo los jugara. Lo hice, y salí lastimada. No es para tanto. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero necesito algo de aire fresco."

Edward se puso de pie, dejándome ir y no dejé de caminar hasta que sentí el viento soplar en mi cabello. Austin me siguió, pasando a mi lado en el porche. Todo aquí lucía como una pintura. El agua azul oscuro estrellándose contra la cálida arena café, mientras las gaviotas sobrevolaban por encima de la playa. Era hermoso y me sentía fuera de lugar.

"No sabía que conocías a Carlisle, si lo hubiera sabido no habría…"

"Mi padre deseaba tener un varón. Me obligó a jugar demasiados deportes y todos ellos dolían. A penas podía caminar en línea recta, mucho menos podía atrapar una pelota de beisbol arrojada a mi cabeza, o un disco de hockey hacia mi rostro, o, o, o y la lista continua. No estoy segura si él siquiera supo lo que hizo. Así que supongo que tienen razón, somos iguales."

Viniendo detrás de mí, él peinó mi cabello hacia atrás, besando mi hombro y me recargué en él "No pienses en él o en ellos. Vamos a dar un paseo."

"Un paseo por la playa, eso es…"

"No pienses demasiado, ahora muévete." Ordenó, él siempre era tan malditamente mandón.

Dejándolo pasar, me quité los zapatos antes de seguirlo fuera del porche y hacia la cálida arena. No hablamos, sólo caminamos y eso me molestó.

"¿A quién estás esperando? No tenía nada agendado para ti esta noche."

"James Volturi, el negocio de su padre está decayendo y yo lo quiero…"

"El orgullo de Aro Volturi ni siquiera te dejaría entrar a su oficina. Ellos fueron el mejor equipo en microbiología e ingeniería de fusión hasta que tú llegaste y produjiste el vapor que los puso a rodar a todos." Declaré, deteniéndome para sentir el aire, soplaba a través de mí, relajándome mientras el agua se estrellaba hacia adelante.

Nadie más estaba en la playa, tan sólo Edward, Austin y yo. Sacándome la blusa, se la arrojé a él antes de quitarme los pantalones.

"Nada conmigo." No le di opción antes de correr hacia el agua. Temblando mientras el agua golpeaba mi piel, me di la vuelta pero él no se acercó a mí. Sólo se quedó parado a la orilla, mirándome.

"¿No vas a venir conmigo?" Grité.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, negó con la cabeza antes de responderme gritando; "No gracias, sólo no te alejes demasiado."

Lo observé por un momento, no se acercó más al agua de dónde lo dejé. Sólo se sentó en la arena, acariciando a Austin.

_¿Acaso no sabe nadar?_

Nadando de regreso hacia él, me observó antes de quitarse la camisa y ofrecérmela a mí.

"¿No sabes nadar?"

Asintió "Si sé. Es sólo que no me gusta."

"No tienes que hacer esto, aún tengo mi ropa…"

"Tan sólo póntela Bella. Quiero verte en mi camisa y prefiero no discutir contigo por todo."

Suspirando, hice lo que pidió y me dejé caer entre sus piernas, empujándolo de regreso a la playa.

"¿Por qué no te gusta nadar?"

"No más viajes al pasado." Contestó, aferrando un puñado de mi cabello.

"Está bien. James Volturi, ¿estás seguro de querer meterte en la cama con personas como él?"

"¿Personas como él?"

"Escoria de la Tierra. Él tiene un prontuario más largo que mi lista de quehaceres y los medios lo ven a él y a su padre como un desperdicio tóxico. Todas las tierras de las que se apoderan, terminan erosionadas o dejan los vecindarios aledaños plagados de cáncer. Nada bueno para la imagen pública…"

"En verdad hubieras sido muy buena siendo sólo mi asistente," sonrió.

"Por favor, no habría llegado ni a la puerta. Compañías como la tuya sólo contratan licenciados de la Ivy League. Hubiera sido tu secretaria…o tu criada…"

"Tú lograste entrar a una de las universidades de la Ivy League…"

Me senté rápidamente. "¿Me mandaste investigar?"

Me rodó los ojos "¿En serio creíste que ibas a entrar a mi vida sin por lo menos saber si eras una viuda negra o algo por el estilo?"

Tenía razón, pero aún así, no me gustaba.

"Viuda negra, ¿en serio?"

"Dice la mujer que llamó a mi mayordomo Alfred."

"Cállate, opino que si fue gracioso."

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Lucía tan cómodo, tan sólo acostado allí en la playa. Siempre que estaba con él, el tiempo parecía detenerse. Me sentía tan relajada.

"Ya no voy a repetir eso del desayuno." Susurré, acostándome junto a él "Trataré de estar a tu lado, pero no quiero ser agredida Edward."

"Está bien, desayunaremos en tu habitación." Declaró, pero eso no era lo que deseaba, pero lo dejé pasar por el momento. "Dime qué cosas te gustan."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te gusta? No te agrada ir de compras. No te gusta gastar dinero…cuando te llevé de compras, compraste todo en descuento cuando creíste que no te estaba viendo. Adoras los skittles y no te molesta mi perro. Eres extremadamente inteligente…"

"Está bien Sr. Perfilador Criminalista…dios, ¿debo decirte algo más? Parece que tú ya sabes todo de mí…te diré como eres tú."

"Tú no me conoces…"

Sentándome en su regazo, sonreí "No quieres que yo te conozca, y hay una diferencia en ello. Tratas de guardar tu distancia conmigo, con todos los demás hasta que te das cuenta de que estás solo y entonces te aferras fuertemente. Lo haces con tu familia, es por eso que te sientas con ellos a desayunar y por eso mismo que llamas a Esme todos los jueves y domingo. Es por eso que vas al juego de béisbol cada dos semanas con Emmett y Alice. A pesar de que sé que odias el béisbol. Eres adicto a las mujeres…al sexo. No estoy segura de cuáles son tus cosas favoritas, pero estoy segura de que si te preguntara mientras estás dormido me responderías, ya que hablas mientras duermes."

Frunció el ceño, sosteniendo mi cintura; "Yo no hablo dormido."

"Anoche me llamaste tu pequeña cisne. Murmuraste algo de crema batida…"

"Estás bien, está bien." Se rió, acariciando mi rostro gentilmente. "No hablemos de mí. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí mejor?"

"O no." Dije, mirando hacia dónde Esme venía caminando hacia nosotros. Levantándome de él rápidamente, esperaba que se moviera, pero se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"Edward, tienes una conferencia telefónica con el Sr. Volturi, Roger dijo que deseabas que te avisara para tomarla." Suspirando, se puso de pie tomando mi mano.

"Gracias Esme." Le dijo a ella, esperando a que yo recogiera mi ropa.

"En realidad, ¿te importaría si Bella y yo hablamos?"

"Esme…"

"Edward está bien. Será sólo un momento." Miró entre las dos, asintiendo mientras se llevaba a Austin con él.

Prefería lidiar con esto ahora que cuando ella tuviera respaldo. Parada allí con la camisa de su hijo adoptivo puesta y sosteniendo mis pantalones, observé mientras ella me estudiaba.

"Hola." Saludé estúpidamente.

"Mi hijo parece estar encaprichado con usted Srta. Swan."

"¿También me va a gritar a mí?"

Negó con la cabeza "No. Estoy aquí porque quiero que continúes haciendo lo mismo."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Por primera vez está en verdad relajado, sonriendo y riendo. Él es feliz contigo. No apruebo la manera en que las cosas están pasando, pero todo lo que siempre he deseado para él, es que sea feliz. Así que sigue haciendo lo que haces y no dejes que nadie te cambie, ¿me oyes?"

"Sí, señora."

Ella asintió, antes de darse la vuelta "Lo amo como a un hijo y si eres lo que él necesita, entonces eres lo que él necesita."

Permaneciendo allí mientras ella regresaba, miré las olas…sentía que yo también lo necesitaba a él.

Corriendo para alcanzarla, tenía que preguntarle; "Entonces, ¿no más malas miradas?"

"¿De mi? No. Rose y Alice tal vez…tú las asustas."

"¿Asustarlas?" ¿Cómo demonios?

"Eres la amante. La peor pesadilla de cada esposa, eres hermosa, inteligente y puedes robar la atención del esposo de una supermodelo."

"Pero sus esposo…"

"Te dieron la bienvenida abiertamente. ¿Qué pasa si ellos desean lo que Edward tiene? No es algo lógico. Emmett y Jasper aman a sus esposas, pero eso no significa que ellas no estén preocupadas. Tú las asustas." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Y usted no lo está?" No es que tuviera razón para estarlo.

"He estado casada con Carlisle por años. He lidiado con varias mujeres, quienes trataron de alejarlo de mí. Muchas de ellas causaron más problemas de lo que Rose y Alice creen ver en ti, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se comparan contigo."

Ella me agradaba.

"Rawr". Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

A lo mejor podía sobrevivir este año, después de todo.

* * *

**_N/T Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto por aquí. Y no olviden seguir a la autora del fic (_****RuthlesslyYours) **en Twitter:

_**jjmcavoy es su cuenta. **_

_**xoxo Cin**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 5

Tú me perteneces

**BELLA**

Edward había estado en una conferencia telefónica con un Sr. Volturi durante varias horas, dándome el tiempo para darme otra ducha. Sequé mi cabello y decidí usar el vestido que inicialmente él había elegido para mí. Era sencillo, de color verde con puntos blancos y odiaba cuán bien me hacía ver. Sentía como si este hecho le daba la aprobación para que él escogiera la ropa para mí. Roger sólo hizo que mi consternación aumentara, ya que asintió cuando bajé las escaleras.

Me senté en el piano, no sabía cómo tocar pero simplemente estaba jugando con las teclas y hojeando el cuadernillo de música. Adoraba como las teclas sonaban bajo las puntas de mis dedos. En verdad deseaba haber aprendido a tocar.

"¿Sabes tocarlo?" Una voz preguntó a mis espaldas, haciéndome brincar.

Dándome la vuelta, noté que Jasper estaba recargado sobre el pilar de la sala; "No, sólo estaba pensando en que me habría encantado aprender a hacerlo."

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó, dando un paso adelante.

"Sí, por favor. Nadie jamás ha tocado para mí." Declaré, haciéndome a un lado para hacerle un espacio.

"Se lo deberías pedir a Edward, él es como un jodido prodigio del piano," se rió, con sus dedos deslizándose por las teclas.

"Por supuesto que lo es." Edward podía hacer cualquier cosa… cerrando mis ojos, no pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché la tonada familiar que Jasper tocó. Amaba a Chopin, no sabía cómo tocar, pero podía apreciar su belleza. Cerré mis ojos y me mecí al ritmo de la música pacífica, internamente añadiendo los demás instrumentos que sabía iban con esta pieza.

"Jasper, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Escuché una voz enfadada llamar. Una vez más, mi ensoñación fue interrumpida y tuve que mantener juntas las manos para evitar llevármelas al pecho debido a la sorpresa. Allí estaba ella, una Alice furiosa, matándome con la mirada mientras sostenía a su bebé con un brazo. Jasper dejó de tocar, lo que fue algo bueno, porque la mirada en sus ojos anunciaba una grandísima tormenta por venir.

"¡Nada pasó!" Dije estúpidamente, ya que esa es exactamente la mierda que las personas dicen cuando algo de hecho sí pasó. Jasper se rió debido a mi idiotez… a pesar de la rabia creciente de su esposa.

"Estaré en el porche." Dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

"Estoy tan, tan…"

"Isabella, está bien. Sólo quería saber quién y qué hace a Edward tan feliz. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría llegar a conocerlo realmente." Me guiñó el ojo antes de ir tras su esposa.

Suspirando, dejé caer mi cabeza cuando noté a Roger parado enfrente de la puerta como un jodido sabueso de mierda. Esperó en la puerta durante algunos segundos antes de girarse hacia mí y arquear una sola ceja. Él era como el padre que nunca tuve, dándome la estereotipada mirada paternal/prejuiciosa. Levantándome de la banca, alisé mi vestido y le hice una reverencia.

"¿Mejor?" Pregunté.

"Mucho mejor," declaró antes de abrir la puerta. "El Sr. Volturi está aquí, creo que atenderlo es una de las obligaciones de su trabajo, ¿cierto?"

_Mierda._

Apresurándome a alcanzarlo, traté de ordenar mis pensamientos cuando él negó con la cabeza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse mientras nos acercábamos al recibidor de la casa. Un brillante Mercedes rojo se detuvo enfrente de las escaleras que conducían a la entrada. Quien presumía era James Volturi; salía del auto, tenía cabello rubio corto y vestía un traje de diseñador. Él era justo lo que esperaba, otro rico, engreído y mujeriego más.

"Anciano, aún estás vivo." Se burló antes de mirarme; "Oh, demonios, tú eres nueva. Hola hermosa, ¿En dónde te has estado escondiendo?"

_¿Está hablando en serio?_

"Es Srta. Swan, Sr. Volturi y si me hace el favor de seguirme, lo llevaré con el Sr. Cullen…"

"Te seguiría a donde fuera, nena." Se burló interrumpiéndome mientras miraba mis pechos. ¿Podía presentar una denuncia policial? Porque juro que me sentía violada.

Ignorando sus comentarios, simplemente me di la vuelta y caminé por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Edward, permitiéndole que me siguiera.

"Haciéndote del rogar, me gusta…"

"Sr. Volturi, soy simplemente empleada del Sr. Cullen y no sólo es usted la competencia, sino también usted no es del tipo de hombre que me atrae." Sonriendo, llamé a las puertas blancas dobles de la oficina de Edward. Pero Casanova entró sin permiso.

"Edward, despídela para que pueda llevarla a cenar." ¿Acaso no me escuchó decirle que no era de mi tipo? Edward sólo sostuvo el teléfono en su oído, debía haber estado lidiando con algún imprevisto, porque hasta donde yo sabía, el Sr. Volturi era el único con el que tenía que arreglar negocios hoy.

Edward se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio de madera oscura rodeado por libros, archivos y brandy. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el vestido que estaba usando y sentí mi piel comenzar a quemarse bajo el fuego de sus ojos.

"Gracias Srta. Swan, yo me encargo de las cosas desde aquí…"

"No dulzura, no me dejes con él. Él es más frío que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic." Hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño. ¿En serio? ¿Este hombre era dueño de una empresa multimillonaria? Ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de atar la correa de sus zapatos.

"Deja de mirar a mi asistente antes de que le permita demandar tu trasero por acoso James." Declaró, cortando la llamada telefónica antes azotar el auricular en el escritorio. "Srta. Swan, necesito que vuelva a redactar esto y lo envíe por la mañana."

Asintiendo, caminé hacia él, tomando el archivo color canela de sus manos. Pero podía sentir los ojos de James en mi trasero. Edward parecía estar completamente ajeno a ello, esperando a que me fuera.

_Sucio cerdo ricachón_.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me recargué en ella un momento justo cuando Alice bajó las escaleras, sola. Mordiéndome el labio, caminé directo hacia ella, llevando el archivo hacia mi pecho, cuando ella llegó al último escalón de mármol brincó hacia atrás como si estuviese esperando que yo me le echara encima como un puto animal.

"Jasper no estaba haciendo nada y yo nunca…"

"¿A menos que él te pagara?" Siseó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome hacia abajo como si ella fuera mejor que yo.

"No… yo…"

"Así que sólo es mi hermano a quien le quieres clavar las garras. Pensé que Tanya era asquerosa, pero tú te llevas el primer lugar. Él está casado, eso significa algo. Estoy segura de que hay mejores formas de lidiar con tus asuntos…"

"Bueno, él no es feliz." Espeté; "No iría detrás de Jasper o Emmett o nadie más. Esto no es lo que yo soy. Edward fue… es diferente, me importa un bledo su dinero. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué me molesté en hablar contigo. No te debo ni una mierda. No estás obligada a que yo te caiga bien, pero me quedo porque Edward me quiere. Así que jódete, perra pretenciosa."

Nunca tuve muchos amigos antes. No sé ni por qué me molesté en intentar tenerlos. Empujándola al pasar, subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude. Sabía que más miembros de su familia podían estar por ahí, pero no deseaba verlos. En el instante en que abrí las puertas dobles de mi cuarto, fui recibida por el fuerte aroma de cloro y el sonido de agua fluyendo. Sentí mi estómago caer mientras caminaba hacia el baño donde el olor estaba impregnado. Era extraño, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y con cada paso que daba a través de la habitación azul, todo parecía amplificarse.

Abriendo la puerta, no estaba segura si gritar o llorar. Allí en la tina de agua clorada estaba mi ropa e incluso mis joyas…el agua estaba comenzando a desbordarse. Dándome la vuelta, dejé el archivo a un lado y me quité el vestido, dejándolo sobre la cama antes de volver al baño. Cerrando el grifo del agua, destapé la tina antes de tomar una toalla y colocarla sobre el piso.

"La preparatoria nunca termina." Susurré, lo que sólo me causó toser ya que inhalé el humo del cloro.

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperas que el agua se drenara, entonces podría ver si algo era rescatable. No estaba segura fuera de esta habitación y tampoco lo estaba dentro de ella. Tomando el archivo, abrí las puertas hacia el balcón inhalando el aire fresco, esperando que se ventilara la habitación. Sacando la silla del escritorio al balcón, traté de sentirme cómoda para trabajar. Los archivos que Edward me había entregado eran una lista de envíos de chips beta que iban para todas partes del mundo ni siquiera estaba segura de para qué servían esos. Pero conociendo a Edward, eran probablemente el prototipo para esclavos sexuales robóticos.

Sonriendo, hice las llamas que tenía que hacer, eran simples, sólo me estaba asegurando que todo fuera recogido a tiempo y entregado a sus compañías.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Saltando del susto, todos los papeles cayeron al suelo.

"Mierda, lo siento." Le dije, apilándolos en mis manos.

"¿Qué pasó aquí Bella?" Edward preguntó de nuevo, tomándome del brazo y levantándome del suelo. Sólo estaba a un centímetro de distancia de mí, sus ojos eran fríos y se estaban oscureciendo a cada segundo que no le contestaba.

"No lo sé."

"Tu habitación huele como si asesinaste a alguien y estás tratando de encubrirlo. Así que, ¿debería comenzar a cavar un hoyo o debería llamar a mi abogado?"

Sonriendo, negué con la cabeza; "Vaya, sí que tienes sentido del humor. No, llegué aquí y encontré mi ropa empapada de cloro. Traté de ventilar la habitación, pero el olor…"

Me soltó, caminando hacia el baño y por alguna razón, no quería que él viera.

"Voy a matarla."

"Edward, es sólo ropa…"

"No, es tu ropa. La ropa que yo te compré para ti. Es mi casa. Es mi puto cloro. Mi maldita habitación. Se lo advertí…"

"Edward, no." Me sostuve de su brazo, tratando de alejarlo de la puerta. "Por favor no, ya de por sí estoy lidiando con este drama. Ellos van a creer que yo me estoy volviendo loca por una ropa. O peor aún, van a decir que yo misma lo hice para llamar la atención. De cualquier forma, jodidamente perderé, así que por favor no lo hagas. Te dejaré comprarme cualquier otra cosa y me lo pondré."

Suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz pero se detuvo.

"Toma lo que necesites."

"¿Qué?"

"Toma lo que necesites, no dormirás aquí hasta que lo mande a limpiar y ventilar. Te quedarás en mi habitación." Pasando lentamente la saliva, traté de procesar eso.

"Pero Tanya…"

"Honestamente Bella."

Asintiendo, tomé mi pequeño neceser tratando de contener el aliento mientras entraba al baño. Luego fui al balcón para recoger los papeles y el teléfono. Él no dijo nada mientras me veía ponerme la bata, se sentía raro pero cuando tuve todo, sólo lo seguí. En todo el tiempo que he pasado con él, jamás había visto su habitación, aquí o la de Washington. No estaba segura en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando caminé por el corredor hacia la última puerta a la derecha. Él la abrió, lo suficiente como para que yo pasara rozándolo.

No sabía lo que esperaba ver… no es cierto. Esperaba ver sábanas negras, espejos en cada pared y en el techo, y lámparas pasadas de moda. En lugar de eso, su habitación era justo como una librería. Repleta de libros y pinturas. El único espacio libre era su cama King size color crema y su escritorio. No era caótica o sucia o siquiera desordenada, era simplemente diferente, inesperada.

Entró detrás de mí, con sus manos en mis hombros; "Esperé todo el día para hacer esto."

En un segundo, estaba jalándome la bata de la piel, casi rompiéndomela, provocando que lo que traía en mis manos cayera al suelo. No me resistí. Estando de pie allí, en nada más que mi sostén y tanga, me giré para encararlo. Me tomó del cuello atrayéndome hacia él.

"Primero Jasper y después James."

"Yo…" Me besó rudamente en los labios, antes de arrancarme la ropa interior. Sentí el ardor del aguijonazo sobre mi piel y extrañamente, eso me excitó más.

"Te escuché hablando con él, luego a él tocando para ti."

"Estábamos…"

"No. Tienes que ser castigada por eso. Se te tiene que recordar a quién putas le perteneces."

_¿Por qué su declaración sólo sirvió para excitarme aún más?_

"Entonces castígueme, Sr. Cullen." Susurré, desabrochando mi sostén y caminando hacia atrás hasta que sentí la base de la cama detrás de mí. Cayendo hacia atrás, esperé por él. Sonrió, doblándose las mangas.

"Encontré algo en tu cajón en Washington. He estado esperando la oportunidad para usar esto." No estaba segura a qué se refería.

Estirándose para alcanzar, abrió el cajón de su buró y allí estaba, mi consolador rosa.

Sabía que no lo había perdido pensé, antes de que la vergüenza me llegara de golpe.

Dios, podía sentir mi rostro entero ardiendo hasta ponerse rojo.

"Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me molestó. Ya habías aceptado estar conmigo. Entonces, ¿por qué lo tenías? ¿Acaso no soy suficientemente bueno para ti Bella?"

"No Edward, sabes que eso no es verdad. Eres más que sufici…" dejé de hablar cuando él sonrió, jalando la silla del escritorio para sentarse en ella, mirando mi cuerpo tendido.

"Lo sé. Tu cerebro lo sabe. ¿Pero lo sabe tu coño?" Pausó, mirándome antes de que un brillo pícaro acaparara sus facciones. "Úsalo."

"¿Qué?"

"Mastúrbate en mi cama, Bella."

"No quiero. Sólo te quiero a ti."

"Lo sé, pero es un castigo, ¿recuerdas?" Sonrió, poniéndose cómodo en su estúpida silla de cuero.

La forma en que me miraba, me dolía. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba demasiado, y no deseaba un juguete de goma. No lo había usado desde la primera vez que estuve con él. Edward lucía tan petulante, pues sabía que nada nunca se compararía con él, íntimamente o no. ¿Pensó que sólo me estaba castigando a mí? Bueno pues no era así, también se iba torturar a sí mismo.

Cayendo sobre las almohadas, jalé lentamente mis pezones, intentando olvidarme por completo de él. Sin embargo, él era en lo único que podía pensar. Cerrando mis ojos, lo imaginé mordiéndomelos, lamiéndolos y chupándolos con esa lengua suya. La forma en que se sentía cuando besaba desde mi cuello hasta mis pies. La forma en que se sentía cuando él estaba dentro de mí.

"Ooooh." Gemí, al no darme cuenta de que me estaba frotando el clítoris hasta ese momento. Tomando el juguete, lo encendí y lo coloqué sobre mi coño como siempre lo hacía, frotándolo en mi entrada tratando de ignorar cuán húmeda estaba y cuánto lo deseaba a él. Tan sólo pensar en él mordiendo mi trasero y jalando mí cabello me dejaba doliendo de la necesidad.

_Joder, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¡Debería solo brincarle encima ya!_

Sabía que él me estaba observando, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo pero no me atrevía a encontrar su mirada. ¿Cómo debía lucir, jadeando y gimiendo en su cama, ansiando su polla y dejada para masturbarme ante él? Esto no estaba bien, mi cuerpo estaba tan frustrado. Sentándome, deslicé el juguete en mi interior, esperando, rogando que fuera suficiente. Con un giro y un empuje, vibró, lo que sólo me hizo desearlo aún más.

"Por favor," lloriqueé, tratando de apartarme el cabello del rostro.

"¿Por favor qué?" Por primera vez desde que esto comenzó, lo miré, solo que ahora ya no tenía la camisa puesta, sus pantalones estaban bajados lo suficiente para permitir que su polla se levantara sin ninguna obstrucción. Se retorcía ansiosa, la vena a lo largo de su polla pulsaba y suplicaba por liberarse de la presión.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, se veía más tranquilo que nunca, sus verdes ojos deslizándose sobre mi piel.

"Por favor, cógeme." Supliqué.

Sonrió y se acercó lentamente, su mano apartó mi cabello de mi rostro, rozando sus dedos a través de mis labios.

_Bésame por favor. _

Trajo sus labios a mi oído y susurró, "No."

"¡Ugh!" Dios, quería llorar. Él lo estaba empeorando todo con tocarme, con deslizar su mano a través de mi piel empapada y nada más.

Estaba jugando conmigo y eso me cabreaba.

"Apuesto que James no me dejaría rogarle." Desearía retroceder el momento en que dije eso, pero era demasiado tarde.

Agarró mi cabello, fuerte, y podía ver la rabia en sus ojos, sin embargo, no pude evitar gemir.

"Jamás pronuncies el nombre de otro hombre en mi cama, ¿me escuchaste?"

"Entonces sé el único hombre en la habitación, Sr. Cullen." Sonreí, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarlo aún más.

Tomando el vibrador, lo metió en mi interior, forzando un gemido de mis labios y provocando que mi cuerpo se anclara al de él.

"No juegues a esto Isabella. Tú me perteneces. Mía para follar. Mía para mimar, mía en todo puto sentido." Lo sacó por un segundo antes de empujarlo de nuevo en mi interior y otra vez, gemí y me aferré a su piel. Me estaba penetrando mientras temblaba por sus acciones.

"¿Deseas a James ahora? ¿Estaba mal en creer que no eres una puta común cazafortunas? Todo lo que bastó fueron algunas palabras fáciles y tú deseas su pequeña polla ahora…" Estocada.

"N…no Dios no." Jadeé, tratando de respirar constante.

"¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?" Estocada.

No respondí.

"¿Por qué lo dijiste?" Esta vez, no me dio oportunidad de responder, y continuamente introducía el juguete en mi interior, provocando que mis piernas temblaran y que mi cabeza doliera por los gritos que estaba tratando de contener.

"Joder, Jesús Edward, no lo sé. Te deseo. Te necesito, tan sólo detén esta tortura. Lo siento…"

Sacándolo de mi interior, lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación; "Regla número uno; cuando tengas necesidad de una polla, vienes a buscarme y sólo a mí, no a un juguete ni a ningún otro hombre. ¿Me entendiste?"

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, asentí.

"Dilo…"

"Tú y sólo t…" No esperó a que terminara antes de que su lengua entrara en mi boca. Cargándome sobre él, mis piernas se envolvieron a su alrededor, doliendo por la satisfacción que sabía no estaba tan lejos.

Empujándome sobre la cama, abrió mis piernas antes de quitarse completamente los pantalones, finalmente liberando su polla. No sé lo que me pasó, pero lo necesitaba. Saltando encima de él, cayó sobre su espalda en la cama mientras besaba su rostro, restregándome encima de él. Tenía lo que se sentía como una necesidad imperiosa de montarlo y absorber todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a darme. Esta sensación iba más allá de la lujuria, no podía controlarla, se sentía como algo primitivo, una necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que él era mío. Necesitaba reclamarlo y esta era la única forma en que sabía cómo hacerlo.

"Joder Bella." Siseó, dándome la vuelta y encarcelando mis manos sobre mi cabeza, besó mis senos antes de mordisquear mis hipersensibles pezones.

"Sólo estoy esperando por ti, Sr. Cullen."Sonreí, tratando de zafar mis manos de las suyas y volver a controlarlo, pero él me sostuvo más fuerte. Maldito.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes tú? ¿Cómo logras controlarme?" Quería decirle que eso era al revés pero antes de poder hacerlo, él embistió hacia adelante, tomando mi trasero mientras me arqueaba hacia él.

"Ya nunca voy a ser capaz de utilizar un vibrador de nuevo." No había sido mi intención decirlo en voz alta, pero ugh…

"Joder Bella." Siseó y con cada embestida, me balanceé contra él, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda, fuerte.

"¡Ahh, más fuerte!" Grité, Jesús se sentía tan bien. Soltando su agarre de mis manos, tomó mi cintura antes de enterrarse más profundo y fuerte en mí. Se sentía como si la casa entera estuviera temblando, o tal vez sólo era yo.

"¡EDWRAD!" Gemí cuando los dedos de mis pies se enroscaron, pero él no se detuvo. Las embestidas continuaron hasta que él se paralizó.

"Bella." Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y yo sólo lo abracé a mí.

Nos quedamos así durante un momento y antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperar el aliento, estaba boca abajo y él tomó control total de mi culo.

¿Cómo putas? ¿Será que siquiera es humano?

En el momento en que me puse de rodillas…

Nalgada.

"Mierda," siseé tratando de controlarme. "Otra vez."

Se burló detrás de mí, nalgueando mi culo una vez más y enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Nalgada.

"Ahhh…"

Nalgada.

"Edward…"

Nalgada, y me caí sobre la cama, obligándolo a caer sobre mí, sin espacio entre nuestros cuerpos mientras trataba de recuperarme de los orgasmos múltiples.

"Esta es mi Bella Swan." Susurró antes de besarme el hombro; "la sensual zorrita que sufre por mí y sólo por mí."

Ni siquiera podía respirar, mucho menos formar una sentencia coherente.

"Sólo durante un año." Le recordé después de algunos minutos. Se acostó a mi lado sin decir nada por un instante antes de tomar mi cabello entre sus manos.

"Sólo durante un año." Repitió suavemente; "Un año en el que vas a necesitar ropa."

Mierda, me había olvidado de eso.

"Yo…"

"Ni siquiera te molestes. En la mañana, tú y yo iremos de compras."

_¡Ugh! No._

"Tú eres la única mujer que he conocido que reacciona negativamente a ir de compras." Se rió… me gustaba la forma en que sonaba (su risa), era profunda, y sin embargo relajada y natural.

"Es sólo que me siento incómoda, es como si todo mundo supiera que estoy fuera de lugar. Ellos pueden sentirlo. No quiero caminar por allí con un palo metido en el culo, tal como ellos lo hacen"

"Entonces, sé una perra." Dijo como si fuera así de fácil.

"Y entonces no seré capaz de reírme a mis expensas más tarde y tengo cinco preguntas para ti, Sr. Cullen." Sentándome, ignoré el hecho de que sus ojos se fueron directamente a mis pechos… era tan niño a veces.

Rodando sobre su espalda y metiendo el brazo bajo su cabeza, respondió; "En verdad debí pensar dos veces eso de darte este poder encima de todos aquellos que ya posees."

"Pregunta uno: ¿Para qué son los chips beta?" Pregunté, ignorando su previa declaración.

Arqueó sus cejas hacia mí; "¿No más preguntas personales?"

Sentándome a horcajadas sobre su cintura, crucé mis brazos sobre su pecho y me recosté encima de él; "Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí, Sr. Cullen."

"Los chips son para un nuevo producto en el que estoy trabajando y eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí." Sonrió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Está bien. Preguntas personales; ¿Cuántas mujeres han estado en esta habitación?"

"O…"

"Espera, no. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has tenido sexo en esta habitación?"

"Tú eres la única."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé." Frunció el ceño y no quería terminar nuestro tiempo en una nota negativa, pero tenía que preguntar.

"Esta mañana no quisiste nadar…"

Suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

"Si no quieres…"

"Un trato es un trato. Y siempre los cumplo todos. Cuando era niño, casi me ahogué, y no quiero ahondar en eso en este momento."

Acostándome en su pecho, sólo asentí; "Está bien. ¿Quieres que me vaya? El olor ya debería haberse ido de mi habitación ya."

"Aún te faltan algunas preguntas por hacer. Estás no son acumulables." Susurró.

"Tengo un año para preguntar Edward. Puedo soportar perderme de algunas." Sonreí, quitándome de encima de él y alcanzando mí bata.

No me detuvo y no quería que lo hiciera. Era su espacio. Sin embargo, en el momento en que salí de la habitación, allí estaba ella, Tanya, con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si la hubiese abofeteado.

"Perra." Siseó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia otra habitación.

Y caí en cuenta entonces, ella nunca había estado en la habitación de Edward y eso me hacía sentir…especial, y eso me gustó.

_Mierda._

* * *

**_N/T Hola, gracias por esperar. Estoy tratando de actualizar tan pronto como puedo. No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_XOXO Cin_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo Seis

Un Nuevo Capítulo De Sexo

**BELLA**

No podía dormir. No estaba segura de por qué había dejado la habitación de Edward. Debí haberme quedado pero por alguna estúpida razón, deseaba darle espacio. ¿Por qué putas necesitaba darle espacio?

_¡Ugh!_

Fue solo hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse, evidencia del sol saliendo, que finalmente renuncié a dormir. No estaba segura de cómo Edward le hizo, pero cuando regresé a mi habitación, todo estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para darme una ducha. Hoy, no tenía más opción que ponerme el mismo vestido del día anterior. Incluso después de estar vestida, y de que mi cabello estaba rizado, todavía era temprano. El desayuno no se servía hasta después de las 8 y aún restaban casi cuatro horas para ello…

_¿Podría hornear?_

"Por favor, que todo mundo esté dormido." Yendo de puntitas a la puerta, revisé dos veces el pasillo antes de dirigirme hacia abajo. Cuando nadie estaba presente en esta casa, irónicamente se sentía acogedora…casi cálida. Adoraba como las paredes de color azul claro parecían atrapar los pequeños rayos del sol, que a cambio iluminaban la casa entera.

"Austin, no." Conocía esa voz…mierda.

Necesitaba irme.

"¡Siéntate!" Provocando que el pobre chico lloriqueara antes de ladrar. "¿Quién anda allí?"

Jódeme.

"Soy sólo yo Roger." Murmuré, dando la vuelta con mi mano levantada en señal de rendición. Mirándolo, sentí la necesidad de rodar mis ojos; "De verdad, ¿cuándo duermes? Son las cinco de la mañana y ya estás puliendo los cubiertos."

Ya estaba vestido para iniciar el día, con los zapatos lustrados y todo; puliendo los cubiertos en la cocina.

"Puedo dormir cuando me muera, Srta. Swan."

"Al ritmo que vas, eso está a la vuelta de la esquina. Dios, Estoy segura que el Rey Edward y el resto de la mesa redonda pueden vivir sin ver sus rostros reflejados en los tenedores." Dios sabe que algunos de ellos eran muy engreídos, así que no había necesidad de alimentar sus egos.

Mantuvo su cabeza gris erguida, frotando la tela blanca en el cuello de la cuchara; "No lo hago por ellos. Lo hago porque mantiene la casa en marcha. Los cubiertos pulidos facilitan la tarea de limpieza, mantiene la mugre alejada…"

"No, yo creo que tú personalmente disfrutas limpiar, es como tu pequeño y sucio secreto." Sus cejas se juntaron y no pude evitar reírme. "No te juzgo, todos tenemos nuestros vicios."

"¿Va a seguir abriendo su boca, o va a ayudarme, ya que se levantó tan temprano?" Preguntó, arrojándome el trapo blanco antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responderle. No era lo que esperaba hacer, pero por qué no.

"Nunca pude conciliar el sueño."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por cuestiones personales."

"Así que, ¿por el Sr. Cullen entonces?" Me detuve, mirándolo irritada antes de tomar una cuchara para pulirla.

"No estaba pensando en Edward." Eso era mentira.

"Está mintiendo." Maldito.

"Basta de hablar de mí Roger, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te hace correr?"

"No soy un reloj Srta. Swan…"

"¿Algunas vez has visto Downton Abbey?" Se quería reír, lo podía notar en el temblor de la comisura de su boca.

"Puedo ver por qué usted le gusta a él…"

"Ay no Roger, no lo hagas," podía sentir mi rostro sonrojarse, "Todos los hombres de esta casa distraen a las mujeres con algo. Quiero saber acerca de ti Roger."

Suspiró, pasando a los tenedores para las ensaladas…¿siquiera Edward usaba esos?

"¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?"

"Para empezar, ¿cuál es tu apellido? ¿O sólo te llamas Roger? ¿Como Oprah o Madonna? ¿De dónde eres?"

"Mi nombre es Roger Fairy-wood, soy del sur de Boston…creí en las difíciles calles como el hijo de un zapatero y músico."

"¿De verdad?"

"No." Guiñó.

"Ugh está bien no me digas, pero ten por seguro que será mi misión personal…"

"Roger Hamilton. Mi nombre es Roger Hamilton, nací a diez minutos de distancia de aquí. Nada de brillos ni glamur. Ahora póngale empeño a esto Srta Swan." Me dio un codazo juguetón.

Sonriendo, froté más fuerte, provocando que alzara un brazo para darle un efecto dramático y él sólo rodó los ojos.

"Conociste a Edward desde niño."

"Esa no es una pregunta." Declaró, poniendo el último tenedor de vuelta en la caja.

"Él confía en ti."

"De nuevo, esa no es una pregunta Srta. Swan." Declaró antes de guardar todo.

Sacarle información era como si le estuviera tratando de sacar los dientes, Jesús.

"¡Siquiera lánzame un hueso aquí Roger!" Austin ladró cuando escuchó la palabra hueso, perro inteligente; "Yo sólo quiero saber más acerca de él."

"Entonces pregúntele. Estoy seguro de que él le dirá todo lo que usted necesite saber, Srta. Swan…"

"Me dice cosas que él cree son importantes y yo no sé que es importantes hasta después de que él hace algo. Es decir, ¿cuál es su platillo favorito? ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?"

Roger me dio una mirada exasperada. Una de esas de "piensa lo que acabas de decir," mirada.

_Yo era el pasatiempo favorito de Edward_.

"Ya, lo acepto. Yo misma caí en esa." Me reí, recargándome sobre la cocineta. Él asintió, llevando los cubiertos hacia el comedor. "Yo sólo quiero…"

"Quieres salir con él." Declaró cuando regresó a lavarse las manos.

"Claro que no." De nuevo, me dio esa mirada. "Él está casado."

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

"Hombre, estoy cavando mi propio hoyo." Gruñí.

"Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen ya disfruta de su compañía, usted no tiene que hacer nada excepto ser quién es. Él tiene suficiente personas a su alrededor, pretendiendo ser algo que en realidad no son." Roger era el único que realmente se preocupaba por Edward…bueno, tal vez Esme también.

"Lo sé, pero sólo quiero hacer algo por él."

"¿Puede cocinar?"

"¿Los pájaros pueden volar?"

Caminando hacia el gigante refrigerador, estiró las manos para alcanzar unas pequeñas tarjetas. Soplándoles el polvo, las dejó caer en la cocineta enfrente de mí.

"La madre de Edward solía hacer este desayuno para él. Cuando ella murió, él trató de hacerlo, pero ese muchacho no debió entrar a la cocina jamás. Y luego él odiaba como cualquier otra persona lo hacía."

"Pero él va a pensar que algo está pasando. Su cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas."

"Invente algo."

"¿Cómo qué? ¿El Día Nacional de la Amante?" Me reí.

"El desayuno se sirve dentro de tres horas. Buena suerte, Srta. Swan." Sonrió, yendo a tomar la correa de Austin.

"Reto aceptado." Repliqué. Aunque no creía que él tuviera mucha fe en mí.

"Tazas de jamón y huevo con croquetas de patata. Panquecas de arándanos, almendras y caramelo. Tostadas francesas con fresas y queso crema. Buñuelos de manzana caseros." ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo? Más vale que ella sólo le haya preparado esto en su maldito cumpleaños o él hubiera sido el niño más gordo de Forks.

"¿Teniendo algunos problemas?" Roger se acercó, provocando que brincara del susto.

"¡No, lo tengo todo bajo control! ¡Ve a tomar una siesta o algo!" Tomando el delantal, di un profundo respiro. No tenía idea de por dónde comenzar.

"Primero lo primero." Me dije a mi misma…huevos…un montón de huevos.

_Oh mierda._

"Roger, ¿por qué me dejaste hacer esto?" susurré, escondiéndome detrás del muro divisor mientras todos bajaban a desayunar.

"¿Me está culpando a mí?"Me preguntó mientras cortaba las espinas de las rosas color rosa en el rincón.

"Tengo que culpar a alguien, él va a odiarlo. Eché a perder dos veces las panquecas y tuve que rehacerlas. Me sorprende que el chef Boyardee no me haya echado de la cocina después de ver cuanta harina usé esta mañana." Esto es lo que obtengo por tratar de lucirme.

"Estoy seguro que el chef está más preocupado con el prospecto de que usted pueda robarle el trabajo. ¿No debería usted ir a ver como ellos están disfrutando su desayuno en lugar de esconderse de ellos?" Estaba tan calmado, que me estaba volviendo loca. Edward también hacia eso, cada vez que yo entraba en pánico, ellos sólo me tranquilizaban.

"No voy a entrar ahí, Edward dijo que no estaba obligada." Genial, ahora sonaba como una niña.

"Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que usted le tiene miedo a Tanya?"

"Claro que no." Murmuré, caminando hacia las flores.

Se giró hacia mí, con las tijeras en la mano y me dio una mirada exasperada. Dios, ahora sé cómo los niños con verdaderos padres se sentían.

"Roger, ella es su esposa, yo sólo no…"

"Él la trajo a usted aquí, sin esconderla, le dijo a Tanya la verdad, le dijo a su familia entera la verdad. Edward es quién es y si quisiera esconderla, lo habría hecho. Así que si usted en verdad quiere hacerlo feliz, acepte abiertamente su relación con él." Cortó una rosa antes de ponérmela detrás de mi oreja.

"¿Quieres que entre allí y les eche a todos en cara el hecho de que soy su amante?"

Rodó los ojos, moviéndose hacia las cortinas.

"¿Por qué no te molesta esto? Es decir…"

"Por la misma razón que a la Sra. Cullen no le molesta. Edward la quiere. Y es más feliz con usted aquí. Simple, así que vaya Srta. Swan para que yo pueda terminar mi trabajo. ¿O no se atreve?"

Traté de darle una de esas miradas que matan, pero sólo logré que mi ojo se viera raro, y sonrió esperando a que me fuera.

"Está bien. Es el Día Nacional de la Amante y te voy a demostrar, que al lanzarle mi sexualidad a él enfrente de todos, me saldrá el tiro por la culata y te voy a culpar a ti." Dándole la espalda, caminé directo hacia el muro divisor pero me detuve.

"¿Algún problema?"

Suspirando, di un profundo respiro antes de avanzar y caminar directo a la cocina. Emmett estaba atravesando la mesa para agarrar el buñuelo de manzana de Alice, pero ella le golpeó la mano.

"Manos arriba ladrón."

"¡A ti ni siquiera te gustan las manzanas!" Le hizo un puchero. "Además, es para Liz, se quedó despierta hasta tarde anoche y la estamos dejando dormir un poco más."

"Oh por favor. ¡Me gustan estos, deja de comportarte como un gordito! Cielos, tú eres la razón por la cual Edward y yo teníamos que llegar a la mesa diez minutos antes cuando éramos niños."

"Y también la razón por la cual nuestro chef es el empleado mejor pagado en nuestra casa." Rose sonrió causando que Jasper se burlara.

Edward estaba allí sentado, hojeando el periódico matutino y comiendo silenciosamente. No parecía disgustarle la comida, así que eso estaba bien, pero tampoco parecía como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Sólo comía mientras Tanya trataba de recargársele, pero él ni siquiera le prestaba atención. No podía culparla, Edward lucía sexy con su ajustada camisa azul marino y sus pantalones marrones.

"¿Bella? Edward, creí que habías dicho que ella se había ido a dar un paseo." Esme me sonrió. Cada una de las cabezas apartó de golpe la mirada de sus platos.

Edward sonrió mirándome; "Pensé que así era."

Miró hacia el asiento vacío junto a él, ofreciéndomelo. Con la cabeza en alto, caminé hacia él, lo besé en la mejilla y después tomé asiento. Parecía asombrado pero recompuso su rostro rápidamente, poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

Tanya por el otro lado, frunció el ceño.

"Oliste la comida, ¿no es así?" Carlisle dijo, al parecer tratando de entablar una plática.

"Sí, algo como eso." Mordiéndome el labio, me giré hacia Edward; "¿Te gustó?"

Sólo me miró, su mano haciendo un agujero en mi espalda baja.

"Por supuesto que le que gustó. Tengo un excelente gusto, incluso para elegir un chef, y en vestidos también. ¿Acaso no usaste ese ayer? Sé que te es difícil con todo el peso extra que tienes, pero estoy segura que puedes encontrar un vestido." Tanya se burló, dándole un trago a su cóctel matutino.

"¡Tanya!" Edward siseó, pero yo sólo tomé su brazo.

"No, está bien bebé. Primero que nada Tanya, tu grandioso chef no preparó nada de esto, yo lo hice. En segundo lugar, la razón por la que no tengo ropa es porque alguien decidió verterle cloro encima. Edward generosamente se ofreció a llevarme a comprarme un nuevo guardarropa." _Es MI día perra_.

"Tú hiciste esto," Edward susurró, volteándose hacia mí, cautivando completamente toda mi atención.

Peinando mi cabello hacia atrás, asentí; "Sí."

"¿Cómo supiste?" Sabía lo que me estaba preguntando.

"Roger y yo estábamos puliendo los cubiertos…"

Extendió la mano para acariciarme el costado de mi rostro; "Roger, Jasper…"

"Todo lo que hice fue tocar el piano." Jasper espetó, pero Edward no se enfocó en él.

"Luego James y tu vib…"

Poniendo mi mano sobre su boca, lo sentí sonreír, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que él me estaba haciendo. Estaba jugando conmigo.

"No puedes tener celos de todo hombre que hable conmigo." Le dije pero lamió mi palma en respuesta.

"¡Edward!" Espeté, alejando mi mano de sus labios…lo que no aplacó el ardor que sentí correr por mi mano.

"¡Ustedes dos me enferman!" Tanya gritó, levantándose tan rápido que tiró la silla al suelo.

"Entonces vete Tanya, por mi parte, no te extrañaré. Además, ella cocina." Emmett sonrió, rellenando su boca de panquecas, provocando que Carlisle se riera. Alice y Rose fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada, prestando más atención a los platos enfrente de ellas.

"Jódete Emmett."

"Tanya, por favor abstente de insultar a mi marido."

"¿Cómo es que se pueden quedar ahí sentados sin hacer nada? ¡Carlisle!"

"Tanya, no hay ninguna razón para tener esta discusión a diario. Tal vez en tu próximo matrimonio deberías exigir una cláusula de fidelidad." Carlisle me sorprendió no sólo a mí, sino también a Edward, quien lucía asombrado de que Carlisle lo respaldara. Carlisle alzó la vista asintiendo brevemente su cabeza hacia él antes de tomar su periódico.

"¡No tengo por qué soportar a esta…esta puta! ¡La metiste a tu habitación anoche! ¡TU HABITACIÓN! Dios Edward…"

"Tanya lo único vergonzoso aquí eres tú. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto y no volveré a hacerlo de nuevo…"

"¿De verdad? ¿Vas a llevar a tu perra a la primera fiesta del verano el miércoles? ¿Qué tal a la cena con el Senador y su esposa el viernes? Ah, ¿y qué hay de la gala de recaudación de Nueva York para el hospital de tu nuevo juguetito tecnológico? ¡Me necesitas y todo lo que haces es tratarme como una mierda!" Gritó a todo pulmón, logrando exitosamente despertar al niño que dormía en el piso de arriba.

"Gracias Tanya." Alice suspiró, echando hacia atrás su silla.

"Nena, yo voy por él." Jasper besó su mejilla al levantarse.

"Entonces, ¿ya terminaste?" Edward le preguntó a Tanya.

Ella sólo cruzó los brazos matándome con la mirada, pero asintió.

"Bien, porque yo también Tanya. Juro por Dios que si vuelves actuar de esta manera otra vez, haré todo lo posible para dejarte en la ruina. Ahora por favor desaparécete de mi vista, Bella y yo vamos a salir de compras." Tomó mi mano, levantándome de mi asiento. Tanya mordió su labio antes de finalmente darse la vuelta e irse.

"Edward, ¿te importaría si tu padre y yo te acompañamos?" Esme sonrió; "Queremos comprar algunas cosas para la gala."

Carlisle la miró como si le hubiesen salido tres ojos, arqueando su ceja; "Cariño pero si ya tenemos…"

"Está bien, tengo ganas de ir de compras…Dios."

Emmett se rió y yo también lo hice. Estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Edward aún seguí sosteniendo mi mano.

"Rose, Alice me sorprende que ustedes no estén dando de brincos por esto." Emmett sonrió tomando la mano de Rose, pero ella sólo la alejó.

"Miren, no soy del equipo de Tanya, no me pongo su camisa, pero tampoco me parece que esté bien todo esto. Así que prefiero no ir," con eso ella también se marchó.

"Esme, Carlisle, estaremos en la Quinta Avenida a la 1:00 y tenemos una cita con Oscar De La Renta a la 1:30. Espero que todos ustedes hayan despejado ya sus dudas, porque si tengo que seguir discutiendo este tema, todos ustedes tendrán que buscar otro lugar para quedarse." Dijo Edward, guiándome fuera de la cocina.

"¿Oscar De La Renta? Suena como alguien viejo, calvo y rico." Sonreí mientras él nos llevaba hacia la puerta principal. Roger estaba en la puerta con dos chaquetas de cuero en mano.

Edward no contestó, en lugar de eso caminó erguido mientras más nos acercábamos a Roger y a pesar de su vejez, Roger mostraba igual gallardía.

"Has estado hablando de mí Roger."

"Tú mejor que nadie debe de saber que es bastante difícil negarle cualquier cosa a ella." Replicó sin emoción alguna en su rostro, entregándole la chaqueta y guantes.

"Ambos se dan cuenta de que estoy justo aquí, ¿no es así?"

"Bastante difícil de hecho." Se burló Edward, provocando que le pegara en el hombro.

"Y violenta." Roger añadió entregándome un par de guantes y una chaqueta de cuero; "¿Cómo va el Día Nacional de la Amante?"

"¿Perdón?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Adiós Roger!" Lo jalé por las puertas blancas, pensando que íbamos de salida, pero me detuve cuando noté la Harley negra afuera, con dos cascos…mierda. Junto a ella, estaba un Mercedes blanco.

"¿Día Nacional de la Amante?"

"No he dormido y…" No me dejó terminar de contestar antes de comenzar a besarme.

Joder, conocía este sentimiento; no quería dejar de besarlo nunca. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él tomó mi trasero en sus manos, apretándolo fuertemente.

"Deseaba hacer esto desde que te fuiste anoche de mi cama." Susurró sobre mis labios. "Gracias por el desayuno."

"No tienes que darme las gracias. Si no te gustó, mis sentimientos…"

"Bella, me está costando cada gramo de mi control no llevarte a la cama y cogerte de seis formas diferentes hasta el domingo. El desayuno fue maravilloso, no había probado nada como eso desde que era niño." Para probar su punto, besó mi cuello hasta que mis piernas tambalearon, pero él me sostuvo, retrocediendo hasta que mi culo pegó contra la casa. Me tenía presionada justo en el frente de la casa.

"Ahh, joder Edward," gemí, aferrándome a él y alzando su cabeza de mi cuello. "La gente nos va a ver."

Presionó su duro pene contra mí, jugando con la parte superior de mi vestido; "Mira cuanto me importa."

Bajando un lado de mi vestido y sostén, tomó mi pezón en su boca.

"Uhh…"mordí mi labio, enredando mis manos en su cabello. Viéndolo chupar y jalar mi pezón con sus dientes me hizo desearlo más.

"Edward, cualquiera puede venir y…"

"Estoy más interesado en que tú te vengas." Susurró, insertando dos dedos en mi interior. "Pídeme que me detenga Bella. Tú no quieres que te vean, ¿no es así?"

_¡Que se joda! Dios, lo necesito con urgencia._

"Auto." Gemí. "Cógeme en el auto." Porque no había forma que lográramos llegar a su habitación.

"Me gusta esto." Murmuró, añadiendo un tercer dedo. "Pero si nos metemos en ese auto, quiero tus labios en mi polla."

"Lo que quieras."

Sacándolos de mi interior, lamió sus dedos lentamente, pero no quería gastar ni un maldito minuto más, así que tomando su mano lo jalé hacia el carro y abrí la puerta antes de empujarlo adentro.

"Esa es mi zorrita." Se burló, recostado en los asientos marrones.

"No tienes ni idea." Sonreí, subiéndome y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Sentándome en su regazo, bajé mi vestido, dándole una mejor vista de mis senos. "Tu esposa me dijo gorda esta mañana."

"No desperdicies tu aliento en ella." Susurró jalando mis pezones fuertemente. "Tú eres absolutamente hermosa."

Sonriendo, jalé su cinturón y sus pantalones hasta que obtuve lo que quería. Su polla se retorcía, suplicando por mí y quién era yo para negarle nada. Tomándola entre mis manos, la acaricié hasta que Edward embistió hacia adelante.

"¿Estás a punto de rendirte en mis manos, Sr. Cullen?" Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo apreté antes de inclinarme para usar la punta de mi lengua para lamer el líquido nacarado que escapaba de su polla hinchada.

"Joder Bella."

Continué mis acciones por el costado de su polla, tratando de sólo enfocarme en él, pero sus manos en mi cabello me estaban volviendo loca. Dándole placer con mis manos y con mi boca lentamente, él me observó. En sus ojos verdes vi la lujuria y el deseo.

"Quítate toda la ropa." Exigió, y obedecí. Cerré mi boca alrededor de él y succioné.

"Sí…joder…tu boca es putamente fantástica Bella." Siseó, peinando mi cabello hacia atrás, lo empuñó en su mano y comenzó a follarme la boca.

Dejé deslizar mis dientes suavemente alrededor de él mientras disfrutaba los sonidos que estaba emitiendo…los sonidos que yo le estaba provocando emitir…pero él me había torturado anoche y quería lo mismo para él. Así que lentamente, saqué su polla de mi boca y le besé la punta.

"Bel…"

Empujándolo en el asiento una vez más, tomé su polla y la posicioné enfrente de mi coño…estaba tan mojada por él. Buscó mis ojos antes de llevar mi boca a la suya. Era casi doloroso cuán bien se sentía besarlo. Yo hice lo mismo que él mientras me atacaba. Si no teníamos cuidado, me iba a destruir el ultimo vestido que me quedaba. Sus manos en mis pechos y en mi trasero se sentían celestiales. Quería torturarlo y meterlo dentro de mí lentamente, pero él no lo iba a permitir.

Me tomó de la cintura y embistió hacia arriba mientras me bajaba sobre de él.

"¡JODER!" Ambos gritamos. Podía escucharnos respirar y el sonido de nuestra piel chocando entre sí, y la humedad mientras él me follaba.

"Mierda, es como si estuvieras más estrecha que ayer." Siseó, tomando mi seno antes de llevarse mi pezón a la boca de nuevo.

"O tal vez sea que la tienes más grande." Jadeé, sintiendo como si mis ojos estuvieran dando vueltas dentro de mi cráneo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Me la estás midiendo?" Susurró antes de ponerme de espaldas contra el asiento.

"Yo…"

No llegaba a concretar mis pensamientos, mucho menos completar mi sentencia. Él comenzó a embestir salvajemente en mi interior. Parecía que era una repetición de ayer, pero en lugar de mi urgencia por reclamarlo como mío, esta vez era lo opuesto. Estaba poseído por algo más allá de mi comprensión, era algo más que embestidas salvajes, aquello era normal, pero esto era diferente. Exudaba pasión y era como si la única forma de expresarla era imprimirse dentro de mí.

"¡Dios mío!" Grité, pero no se detuvo. Me sostuve del borde de la puerta mientras follaba fuerte mi coño.

"Tan jodidamente estrecha." Siseó, levantando mi pierna sobre su hombro, yendo más profundo en mi interior.

"Ed…"

Estocada.

"wa…"

Estocada.

Estocada.

"Ward…sí! ¡Oh joder, sí!" Grité al momento del clímax.

"Bella…" Siseó cuando se corrió antes de caer encima de mí. Ninguno de los dos hablamos. Tan sólo respiramos el calor del auto. Jugué con su cabello antes de notar pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todo el auto…había olvidado que la flor estaba en mi cabello.

"Le gustas a Roger." Dijo al azar.

"Edward…"

"No de esa forma. Él no es platicador."

"¿En serio? El viejo tiene más ingenio en su dedo meñique de lo que yo tengo recorriendo por mi cuerpo entero."

Levantándose de encima de mí, negó con la cabeza; "Yo no iría tan lejos. Pero Roger no se molesta en hablar con las personas, a menos que disfrute de su compañía."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí y eso me alegra, él es importante para mí. Ha trabajado para mi familia desde que yo era un niño." Declaró mientras arreglaba sus pantalones. Pero yo no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Subiendo de nuevo en su regazo, recorrí mis manos por su pecho y hacia su cabello. Sus manos aferraban mis muslos, una sensación que me anclaba, que me hacia desear estar de esta manera para siempre.

"¿Puedo ordenar simplemente la ropa por internet? Encontraré a todos los diseñadores de nombres famosos, compraré su bonita ropa y la modelaré para ti. Incluso ropa interior de encaje si no vamos a la ciudad." Susurré, besando su cuello, gimió y me acercó más a él.

"Podemos quedarnos en cama y tratar de hacer algo de trabajo entre descansos." Llevé el lóbulo de su oreja a mi boca y tembló…de hecho tembló…su punto débil eran sus orejas.

"Bella…"

"Quiero que me castigues Edward…adoro cuando nalgueas mi trasero, muerdes mis pezones…cuando me coges tan duro Edward, que no puedo ni caminar después. Te deseo también. Quiero perder mi voz gritando tu nombre…dime cualquier cosa que desees y lo haré…¿qué es con lo que sueñas?"

Me tomó por el cuello, con su nariz resoplando y sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente…casi desquiciados. Buscó los míos, fuego ardiendo demasiado en mi piel, que me hizo sonrojar.

"No serías capaz de soportarlo." Su voz era más profunda, sus ojos más oscuros…sólo había visto pedazos de este Edward anteriormente…

Apoyándome en su agarre, encontré su mirada; "Haré lo que sea, lo intentaré. Y si no puedo, entonces tú me enseñarás, porque estoy dispuesta a aprender."

Me besó duro y rápido, ni siquiera darme oportunidad de disfrutar antes de soltar mi cuello y sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

"Esme, Bella y yo no iremos de compras. Me preguntaba si tú podrías hacer las compras por ella."

"Edward yo puedo…" Comencé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

"Talla seis, gracias Esme." Le dijo antes de colgar.

"Edward, yo puedo comprar mi ropa…"

"Oh no, no pierdas este lado obsceno tuyo nena, lo estoy disfrutando bastante." Me besó el pecho, provocando que temblara. "Disfruto cuando te pones así."

"¿Te refieres a cuando estoy sentada en tu regazo desnuda, suplicándote a que pasemos el día cogiendo?"

"No," dijo con seriedad, jugando con mi cabello; "Disfruto cuando estás cómoda, cuando dices lo que en verdad piensas, cuando no te ves a ti misma como una puta porque no lo eres, tú eres mi chica, no Tanya."

"Te das cuenta de cuán jodido suena eso, ¿verdad?" Sonreí, recogiendo un pétalo caído a pesar de que secretamente, amé cada palabra que había dicho.

"No, no me doy cuenta. Vístete, iremos a dar un paseo y luego esta noche, hablaremos de mis fantasías." Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y sabía que él podía ver mi pulso acelerado en mi cuello. Pero estaba excitada…esta excitada de llevar esto al siguiente nivel. Acabábamos de alcanzar un nuevo capítulo. Antes, él apenas hablaba…sólo me follaba. Ahora…ahora estábamos siendo francos respecto a nuestros deseos. Quería complacerlo y hacer lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba…deseaba saber cuáles eran sus fantasías. Me sentía obligada a complacerlo, a hacerlo feliz.

_A cada momento que pasaba con él, mi apetito sexual se hacía más grande…más lascivo…y me encantaba._

Hizo un puchero cuando me puse de vuelta el sostén, besó mi cuello antes de seguir hacia arriba a mi cuello, al punto donde se sentía mi pulso.

"¿Vamos a dar un paseo?" Sonreí, aferrando su cabello con mis manos.

No respondió y en lugar de ello, me puso de espaldas contra el asiento y besó mi estómago antes de meter dos dedos en mi interior.

"Oh…sip…definitivamente no iremos a dar un paseo."

"Oh créeme Bella, daremos un paseo, uno con un final verdaderamente feliz."

* * *

**_N/T: Hola, siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. Les cuento mi tragedia, subí de peso y tuve que ponerme en acción hasta lograr bajar esos kilos de más. Era talla 26 y lloré cuando tuve que ponerme talla 30. Y todo en menos de dos meses. Jajaja que superficial soy, pero en verdad era algo que me causaba un tanto de estrés. Más aún cuando vi a mi ex todo muy mono e igual que siempre, y yo algo pasada de peso. Ni hablar, lo bueno que ya retomé de nuevo la rutina del ejercicio._**

**_Bueno y yo aquí declarando mis problemas, como si esto fuera un confesionario. Lo siento, no se agobien, ya tengo más capítulos listos para postear en estos días._**

**_Cuando tengo ratos libres, aprovecho a traducir cuantos capítulos pueda. Y hasta el momento, ya tengo tres traducidos, sólo me hace falta revisarlos, en fin._**

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_XOXO Cin_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo Siete

Felizmente Follada Hasta La Muerte

**BELLA**

No quería salir de la cama. Los músculos de mis brazos y piernas ardían…Jesucristo, Edward no tenía un botón de apagado. Siete minutos, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba antes de que estuviera encima de mí otra vez, o yo encima de él. Iba a morir a causa de demasiado sexo. Tendrían que poner de epitafio en mi lápida 'Aquí yace Isabella Swan, Felizmente Follada Hasta La Muerte'.

"¿Te vas a quedar en cama todo el día? Es medio día." Sentí sus manos suavemente cepillar mi espalda desnuda.

_Oh no._

Besó mi nuca, jalando la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo mientras bajaba su mano por mi espina dorsal.

"Edward, tú y Tanya tienen un almuerzo al cual asistir." Susurré, removiéndome debajo de sus labios.

Se detuvo, sólo por un instante, y luego me volteó sobre mi espalda. Mirándolo, él sonrió, apreciando mi cuerpo. Conocía esa mirada, follada hasta la muerte, allá voy.

Sus verdes ojos brillaron mientras miraba mis pezones erectos.

"Edward."

"No deseo nada más que follarte hasta que se te pongan los ojos en blanco, pero…tienes que alistarte."

"¿Qué?" Espeté, tratando de salir de la cama, pero me detuvo, besándome mejor. Sus manos aferraron mi nuca, mordisqueando mis labios, forzando mi boca a abrirse con su lengua…joder.

"Esme te compró ropa suficiente, escoge un vestido y baja lista en una hora." Dijo, saliendo de la cama y arreglando su camisa de color verde claro. Prefería verlo en trajes, pero este estilo semi-casual era casi igual de sexy.

Tomando la sábana color crema de la cama, me levanté, envolviéndola a mí alrededor. Arqueó una ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"No sé por qué te molestas en cubrirte."

No esto de nuevo. "Edward, no caminaré por ahí desnuda, ni tampoco iré a tu almuerzo de caridad."

Caminó hacia delante, di un paso atrás, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la parte posterior de mis piernas pegaran con la base de la cama. Pasando suavemente su mano sobre mi mejilla, miró mi interior, no a mí. Era como si él estuviera viendo todo y una vez más, sentía que no podía caminar.

"Deja caer la sábana Isabella." Exigió y obedecí.

¿Cómo putas tenía tanto poder sobre mí?

"Verás Isabella, tú me perteneces." Susurró contra mis labios, "Lo que significa que si deseo que camines por ahí desnuda, lo harás. Y si te pido que vengas a mi almuerzo de caridad, dirás que sí."

Poniéndome de puntas, lo besé rápidamente; "Puedes usar tus superpoderes para desvestirme Sr. Cullen, pero no hay forma de que consigas que yo me pavoneé por ahí como uno de esos aduladores de sociedad."

"¿Eso es un reto?"

Empujando su pecho, me paré más derecha; "Por supuesto que sí, joder."

Miró hacia abajo, como si estuviera sorprendido de que lo haya empujado, antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Click.

En el momento en que esa puerta se cerró, sabía que había sellado mi propio destino, y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme excitada. Aquel dolor entre mis piernas se había ido y lo deseaba demasiado. Joder.

Girándose hacia mí, desabotonó su camisa lentamente.

Joder.

"Súbete a la cama."

"Si hiciera eso Sr. Cullen, ¿entonces en dónde quedaría el reto?" Susurré, estirando y cepillando con mis manos mi cabello.

Sonrió engreídamente y luego se lanzó hacia mí.

"¡Oh no!" Me reí, saltando sobre la cama y apresurándome hacia el otro lado.

"¿En serio, Srta. Swan?" Preguntó desde su lugar, al otro lado de la cama.

"¿En serio, Srta. Swan?" Me burlé con una mano en mi cadera al imitarlo, y no pude evitar sonreír. "¿Acaso no tienes una fiesta a la cual acudir?"

En vez de hablar, él sólo brincó en la cama. Traté de correr hacia la puerta pero tomó mi brazo, jalándome de nuevo hacia la cama y atrapándome debajo de él.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes de luchar contra mí?"

"Porque a ti te gusta." Murmuré.

No dijo nada, aferrando mis manos encima de mi cabeza con una de las suyas y besando mi cuello, mientras su otra mano viajaba abajo hacia mi pecho y entre mis piernas.

Una de sus fantasías era ser controlado, deseaba que yo lo controlara…como él lo hace conmigo. Sólo estaba esperando el momento preciso; quería atraparlo desprevenido. Quería provocarlo, tenerlo a mi merced, controlar su placer. Deseaba jugar con él de la forma en que él jugaba con mi cuerpo en este momento.

"Vendrás conmigo al almuerzo." Murmuró, mordiendo mi cuello.

"No."

"Como quieras, entonces."

Se movió tan rápido, que no tuve tiempo de parpadear antes de que se quitara el cinturón y yo estuviera boca abajo. Atándolo alrededor de mis muñecas, anudó el otro extremo en el poste de la cama, antes de tomar mi trasero y besarlo.

"Edward, no lo-"

"Entonces ponte el vestido."

"N-"

Antes de poder contestar, su palma conectó con mi trasero, enviando escalofríos de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. Dolía tan bien.

Sus acciones no se acabaron allí, continuó hasta que no pude soportar más.

"¡JODER! EDWARD…ah…" Frotando mis muslos juntos, luché contra el cinturón, tratando de soltarme.

"Allí está mi chica." Se burló, besándome las dos nalgas e incluso dándoles un pequeño mordisco. Sentí la humedad deslizarse por mis muslos, mi coño palpitando de deseo. "Ahora ponte el vestido."

"Jódete."

¡Nalgada!

"¡AH! ¡JODER!" Me pegó tan fuerte, que me corrí jadeando.

"Tan, pero taaaan pronto nena." Se burló.

"Ve…a joderte tú mismo."

Se rió. "Prefiero joderte a ti."

Sentí su polla presionarse contra mí. No se detuvo, besó mi espalda mientras abría mis piernas hasta que tuve que ponerme sobre mis rodillas y con una estocada, estaba enterrado hasta el tope en mi coño.

"Jesús-"

"Incluso ni él puede ayudarte ahora." Se burló, mordiendo la punta de mi oreja. Estaba en todas partes. Sus manos pellizcaban mis pezones mientras me follaba duro, embistiendo más y más profundo en mi interior.

"¡Oh sí!" Jadeé, mordiéndome el labio.

"Más fuerte."

ESTOCADA. La cama chocó contra la pared.

"¡Más fuerte!" Grité de nuevo, pero él no cumplió esta vez.

Sólo se detuvo…estaba tan cerca.

"¿Qué putas estás haciendo?"

"Accede…" Dio un profundo respiro; " a ponerte el vestido e ir al almuerzo."

Joder.

"Edward-"

¡Estocada! Mis rodillas cedieron, "No estás jugando limpio."

Embistió en mi tan fuerte que mis piernas cedieron.

"¡Está bien! Joder. ¡Está bien! Sólo por favor-"

"Gané." Se burló antes de tomarme duro.

Parecía como si antes se hubiese contenido, pues no sólo la cama tembló, sino que también la lámpara del buró cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Pero aquello no lo detuvo ni tampoco alentó su marcha, y di gracias a Dios por ello.

"¿Puedes liberar mis manos?" supliqué, tirando del cinturón.

"Como desees." Replicó, soltando el cinturón negro de alrededor de mis manos. En el momento que estuve libre, busqué su cabeza detrás de mí y recorrí mis dedos por su cabello mientras él me sostenía contra su pecho.

"Estás tan apretada nena." Susurró en mi oído, embistiendo hasta que se corrió.

Empujando contra él, cayó sobre la cama y lentamente me alejé de su polla. Dándome la vuelta, lo encontré sonriéndome. Subiendo a su regazo, le sonreí de vuelta.

"¿Por qué quieres que vaya a la fiesta?"

"¿Vamos a comenzar tus cinco preguntas ahora?" Preguntó, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Rodando mis ojos, asentí; "Sí, ahora contesta."

"Porque quiero escabullirme y follarte en una de las oficinas de Volturi."

¡Por supuesto! Suspirando, traté de alejarme de él, pero me detuvo. "Y…necesito que alguien me mantenga tranquilo."

"No necesitas ayuda con eso, casi nunca te he visto enfadado."

"En el exterior, no." Murmuró y había algo en sus ojos que no podía descifrar.

"¿Qué vas hacer con Tanya? A ella no le va a gustar que yo vaya y puede que haga una escena…" Y cuando 'puede', me refiero a que indudablemente la hará.

"Respuesta número dos; Tanya no hará ninguna escena porque ella querrá que nosotros luzcamos como una pareja digna de los medios de comunicación. Vendrás como mi asistente personal, para asegurarte que ninguna de esas sanguijuelas utilice esta oportunidad para acorralarme."

"¿Así que me usarás como tu guardaespaldas social?"

"¿Es una pregunta o estás siendo insolente?" Sonrió, provocando que lo golpeara en el pecho.

"¿Te gusta mi insolencia?"

Atrayéndome hacia él, nos giró besándome rápidamente; "Sí y tu culito también es bastante bonito."

No quería que se levantara. Pero supongo que teníamos que hacerlo si planeábamos ir a esta fiesta. Observando su fuerte forma agacharse para recoger el bóxers, luché contra el impulso de jalarla hacia mí. Cada parte de él estaba duro como la piedra y quería lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies. Pero, también quería que pagara por conseguir que me emperifollara para ir al almuerzo.

"Todavía me restan dos preguntas por hacer." Dije, saliendo de la cama, y esta vez sin la sábana.

No se molestó en voltear; "Bueno, pues pregunta."

"¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo esta noche? Lo juro, se siente como si alguien me estuviera observando mientras duermo."

Se detuvo, girándose para encararme.

"¿Crees que alguien te está observando mientras duermes?"

"Sé que suena descabellado, pero sólo será por esta noche…"

"Está bien, ahora guarda tu última pregunta para después de la fiesta, vístete."

Sacando el pecho, lo saludé; "¡Señor, sí señor!"

Sus ojos fueron de inmediato a mis pechos y corrí hacia el baño antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hacerme suya de nuevo. Había cierta cantidad de sexo que una chica podía soportar en un día.

Sabía que estaba mal odiar a los ricos por ser ricos, pero en verdad no podía evitarlo. Todos ellos estaban allí parados, en sus sobre evaluados trajes y vestidos de cóctel y me sentía nauseabunda de tan sólo mirarlos. Me sentía como un pez fuera del agua, a pesar de que estaba allí parada vestida como ellos, en las plataformas doradas de quince centímetros de altura y un vestido ajustado color azul. Esme me lo había conseguido, y aparentemente; respirar no estaba de moda.

Debido a Edward y la follada que me dio en la tarde, llegamos un poquito retrasados…más bien una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde. Pero eso era nada comparado a Tanya, quien bajó después de que todos estábamos en la puerta esperándola. Casi se le salen los ojos cuando bajó las escaleras en su brillante vestido color rojo de corte bajo y me vio. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua, mantuvo la cabeza en alto y me ordenó que me mantuviera alejada de ella y que no saliera en ninguna foto.

Este era su momento para brillar y aparentemente no me iba a permitir arruinarlo. En el instante que nos detuvimos en la entrada de una mansión frente a la playa, me exigió que les abriera la puerta y yo estaba reacia a hacerlo, pero Edward y yo sabíamos que públicamente, en realidad yo trabajaba para ellos. Lo que significaba que tendría que hacer malabares para mantener contenta a su 'alteza'. Cuando hice lo que me pidió, Tanya sacó a Edward del auto y lo atrajo a sus brazos para que todos los reporteros lo vieran. Me hizo sentir nauseabunda y Edward tan sólo se quedó allí, con su mano en la cintura de ella. Ninguno de ellos parecía notar que yo estaba allí. Entré y fue todo silicona y plástico, rodeados de pinturas que ninguno de ellos conocía al artista. Era como si James se fue a un museo y escogió las pinturas más costosas y sólo las esparció en todas las colosales paredes de su casa. El lugar se sentí frió y vacío, nada como la casa de Edward. En el momento en que vi el Porche amarillo en medio de la sala, sentí nada más que lástima por el tipo.

"De mal gusto, ¿no es así?" Alice se burló, sorbiendo su cóctel rosa junto a mí.

Estaba algo sorprendido de que ella me estuviera hablando, pero asentí; "Más como hombre bastante desesperado tratando de recompensar."

"No podrías estás más en lo correcto." Se burló alzando su dedo meñique.

"No," jadeé, "¿Así de chica la tiene?"

"Por lo que he escuchado, casi invisible, se hará una extensión este verano, justo después de que Edward fusione las empresas."

"¡Dios mío!" Me reí junto con ella. "Ahora me siento mal por burlarme de su auto."

"Por favor, si él es todo un cabrón. Se me insinúa en el momento en que Jasper le da la espalda."

"También se me insinuó a mí, vomité un poquito en mi boca cuando lo hizo-"

"Ven señoras, uno no puede comprar la clase," Tanya sonrió, entregándome su copa vacía de champagne mientras sus amigas se detenían justo enfrente del auto.

"Tanya no me habías dicho que tu esposo pagaba tan bien, mírale esos zapatos," Una pelirroja sonrió, provocando que Tanya rodara los ojos.

"Victoria por favor, ¿no puedes distinguir que son una imitación? Ella ni siquiera ha terminado la universidad aún. A Edward siempre le dan lástima los soñadores." Suspiró, y todas me miraron con muecas en sus rostros, como si estuvieran oliendo algo rancio; "Srta. Swan, necesito otra copa, después de todo a usted le pagan por hora, ¿cierto?"

Ellas se burlaron, pasando a mi lado mientras se alejaban e iban hacia el otro salón. Quería estrellar la copa en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le estaba sacando todo el provecho posible a esta situación.

"Ninguna cantidad de dinero vale la pena a cambio de tener que soportarla." Alice frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

"Él y Carlisle están hablando con el Director Ejecutivo de Ex Mobile allá afuera." Repliqué. Ella asintió antes de marcharse.

"Buena charla," murmuré antes de darme la vuelta para conseguir un trago para mí, lo necesitaría si este era el tipo de mierda al que estaría sometida. No estaba realmente segura de dónde estaba la cocina, así que sólo seguí al hombre con el traje de pingüino.

"Vaya, vaya, si no es esta la mujer de mis sueños." Polla chica James llegó justo a mi lado, acorralándome junto a el que parecía ser un Van Gogh.

"En verdad espero que esté hablando de la mujer en el cuadro y no de mí."

Sonrió como una víbora; "Eres insolente, me gusta eso de una mujer."

"Sr. Volturi, estoy trabajando."

"Edward te pone a trabajar demasiado amor. Renuncia y cásate conmigo, y el tiempo no significará nada."

_¿De verdad?_

"¿Alguna vez ha funcionado eso con una mujer?"

Se encogió de hombros; "No me volví así de rico sin tomar riesgos."

"Se refiere a contaminar ríos locales, comprando las granjas de las personas o se refiere a llenar su casa con tanta mierda con la esperanza de que las personas en realidad piensen que usted es culto-"

"¡No puedes hablarme de esa manera perra!" Me tomó del brazo.

"Suélteme, Sr. Volturi."

"No," Espetó, "No hasta que me expliques por qué te crees el regalo de Dios a los hombres. ¿Quién te puso en ese pedestal tan alto? ¿Fue Edward, te dijo que eras especial? ¿Bonita y ahora tú piensas que estás hecho de oro?"

"No se lo voy a volver a pedir, suélteme."

Me apretó más y tomé una copa para estrellársela en el rostro.

"¡Perra!" El dorso de su mano cubierto en anillos, golpeó tan fuerte mi rostro, que mis dientes abrieron mi mejilla y labios mientras me tropecé con la pared. "¡DEMANDARÉ TU CULO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA DÉCADA!"

Intentó alcanzarme, pero antes de que pudiera golpearme de nuevo, un puño conectó su rostro, mandándolo hacia la mesa de alimentos para la fiesta.

"¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que no le debes poner una mano encima a una dama? ¡Cabrón sin huevos!" Emmett le espetó antes de arrodillarse junto a mí.

* * *

_**N/T Hola de nuevo, gracias chicas por leer mis notas y por sus palabras. Ya después me sentí ridícula pero bueno, así son las cosas. Sin embargo, muchas gracias. **_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**xoxo Cin**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo Ocho

Bienvenido a la Casa del perro

**BELLA**

"¿Qué demonios te pasó?" Roger preguntó en el instante en que entramos a la cocina.

Emmett y yo habíamos dejado la fiesta tan rápido como fue posible, saliendo por la parte trasera para evitar a la prensa. Él no dijo nada, y yo sólo me quería ir de allí. Necesitaba irme de allí.

"Deberías de ver la cara del otro tipo." Traté de bromear pero hice una mueca, mi rostro se sentía maltratado. No creí que estuviera así de mal, pero ahora que el susto se había disipado, podía sentir la extensión del daño. Sus anillos habían chocado contra mi pómulo y el corte en mi labio continuaba sangrando.

_Maldición_.

"No es gracioso." Siseó, entregándome una bolsa de chicharos congelados.

"Tal vez será mejor que saques un bistec Roger y que llames a un doctor"

"Ningún doctor," interrumpí a Emmett, "He visto demasiado doctores en toda mi vida."

"Sí, porque con sus heridas, usted es la epítome de razón." Roger entonó sarcásticamente, ya estando al teléfono mientras Emmett se dirigía hacia el refrigerador para sacar el bistec.

"Sé bueno conmigo Roger, estoy herida." Hice un puchero, tomando la carne congelada antes de ponérmela en el rostro. Emmett se burló, jalando la corbata roja de su cuello.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres que le llame a Edward?" Me preguntó por novena vez desde que salimos de aquella casa.

_Ay Dios no, ni siquiera puedo verlo ahora._

Antes de poder hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe; "¿Me preguntó por qué putas no me llamaste?" Rose, con los tacones en mano, gritó cuando entró a la cocina.

"Nena, te mande un mensaje"

"¿Te marchas en medio del primer gran evento de los Hamptons de la temporada con la puta de Edward, por quien ni siquiera él parece preocuparse y lo mejor que puedes hacer es mandarme un mensaje? ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

_La puta de Edward._

"Rose, eso no es justo y lo sabes. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, tan sólo dejar que James la atacara?"

Ella extendió la mano como si quisiera estrangular algo, o alguien antes de girarse y mirarme.

"Tú no perteneces a aquí." Siseó, marchando hacia mí; "Lo sabes. Y lo sé. Roger lo el mundo jodidamente lo sabe e incluso Edward lo sabe y sin embargo, aquí estás, con carne cruda en el rostro. Mientras más tiempo te quedes, peor se pondrá todo"

"Gracias Rose. Me voy a la cama." Dejando caer dicha carne en la mesa, pasé a un lado de ella tratando lo mejor que pude de apresurarme por la escaleras sin correr.

Sentí más que ver, a alguien pasar a mi lado… mirando en la parte superior de las escaleras, vi a Austin, moviendo la cola y esperando. Seguí caminando, sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi habitación con Austin justo detrás de mí. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, recargué mi peso sobre esta antes de deslizarme hasta el suelo, abrazando cerca de mí a Austin, pero él estaba más interesado en lamer mi mejilla que por ofrecerme el consuelo que buscaba con su presencia.

"¿Tú si crees que yo pertenezco aquí, verdad?" Susurré, "Aunque sea para lamer carne cruda de mi cara."

Alejándolo, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el baño. No quería verme en el espejo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Quería saber cuán grave era el daño. Incluso después de haber lavado mi rostro, lucía desastrosamente. El cabello despeinado, y la mujer con el rostro amoratado enfrente de mí lucia vacía. Estaba pretendiendo ser alguien que en realidad no era… no era yo misma. Eran más que moretones floreciendo que cubrían mi rostro, estaba perdiendo lo poquito de esencia que quedaba de mí. Este lugar y estas personas me estaban drenando y no sabía cuánto más me quedaba por dar.

Jalando el vestido, quería quitármelo, pero no podía. ¡Maldición!

"¡Bella! ¿Bella? ¡Dónde estás?" lo escuché gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero tan sólo continué lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la tela se rasgó.

"¡Estoy bien, Edward!" Grité, tratando de evitar que se me escapara un llorido.

"Que me jodan si lo estás, abre la puerta Bella."

No me podía mover, el escucharlo trajo consigo el recuerdo de cómo me hizo sentir hoy. Abandonada, buena para nada… que estaba por debajo de él, y supongo que era verdad.

"¡Si no sales, juro por Dios que derribaré la puerta!"

Me quedé allí paralizada por un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se topó cara a cara con la evidencia del incidente.

"¡Lo voy a matar!" Siseó, dándose la vuelta.

Su declaración sólo sirvió para provocar mi ira.

"¿Ahora te importa?" Grité, "¿Después de todo lo que pasó, ahora pretendes que te importóun comino mi bienestar? ¡Todo el día me trataste como a un sirviente, me ignoraste y me dejaste allí, sola! Cumplí tus deseos, aún cuando no deseaba ir. ¡Siempre hago lo que quieres, sin pensar nunca en mi salud mental, en mi bienestar! Tú eres justo igual que él, ordenándome hacer lo que se te pega la gana, ser lo que a ti se te pegue la puta gana. ¡Esperas que sea alguien que no soy! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Exigiste que fuera y luego me dejaste a merced de ese cerdo! Adelante, mata a James. Pero ten en claro esto, es mi culpa por perderme en esta farsa y tu culpa por arrastrarme en ella." Terminé de decir en un susurro, completamente desgastada y agotada.

Esto no valía la pena, no firmé el contrato para ser abusada, física o mentalmente.

Me quité los restos del vestido desgarrado y caminé hacia el armario, sacando la ropa queEsme me había traído y la tiré al piso.

Toda la rabia que había acumulado había estallado ya. Deseaba golpear a James con todas mis fuerzas. Deseaba golpear a Rosalie en su pura cara. Deseaba estar en cualquier parte menos aquí. Deseaba…

"Deja de moverte." Susurró, aferrándose a mí.

"Suéltame." Me negué a ceder, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

"No," Me besó la nuca; "Necesitas tranquilizarte."

"¿Esa también es una orden?"

"Bella. Sólo respira." Susurró, tratando de seguir sosteniéndome mientras yo seguía moviéndome, en parte tratando de escaparme de sus brazos y también porque me estaba derrumbando.

Lo odiaba, y lo odiaba por tener control sobre mí, por hacerme ceder ante sus caprichos. No me gustaba en quién me estaba convirtiendo en el interior, sentía la amargura correr por mis venas, y sin embargo; mientras él me sostenía, su toque la ahuyentaba. Sin decir ninguna palabra, me acunó en sus brazos antes de colocarme en el centro de la cama.

"Te voy a preparar un baño caliente en la tina y te traeré algo de vino. Y podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras después, pero justo ahora, tan sólo déjame hacer esto." No era como si tuviese otra opción.

Quitándose el saco, lo arrojó al pie de la cama y se arremangó la camisa mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Debí haberme pegado en la cabeza más fuerte de lo que creía, porque el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado rápido.

"Ugh…" Gruñí, tratando de sentarme.

Edward apareció a mi lado, frunciendo el ceño antes de peinar hacia atrás mi cabello.

"Sólo quiero dormir." Murmuré, rodando sobre mi costado.

"Lo sé. Pero necesitas limpiarte, y espero que la remojada en la tina te ayude con los moretones y el dolor." Dijo, levantándome en brazos de nuevo. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Adoraba la forma en que olía. Era verdaderamente pecadora, y sólo hecho de estar alrededor suyo me hacía añorar algo. Ya no era sólo su cuerpo por el que yo estaba desesperada.

El baño completo estaba cubierto con suaves velas blancas y el aroma de lavanda emanaba de la bañera.

Colocándome sobre mis pies, desabrochó mi sostén, sus verdes ojos congelándose en mi seno sólo por un instante antes de que diera un paso atrás.

"Iré por el vino." Dijo gentilmente antes de abandonar la habitación.

Quitándome la pantaleta, metí primero la punta de mi pie siseando debido al calor, antes de meterme completamente.

"Dios, esto se siente bien." Gemí, relajándome completamente. Permitiendo que el día se diluyera en el agua aromatizada.

Unos minutos después Edward regresó con una sola copa de vino tinto. Caminando hacia mí, tomó asiento en la orilla de la tina, provocando que sus pantalones se mojaran. No dijo nada, sólo me observaba; la intensidad de su mirada me hizo sentir más expuesta de lo que mi desnudez jamás me haría sentir…

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?" Finalmente preguntó.

Sumergiéndome más en la tina, tomé un sorbo de vino antes de contestar; "A juzgar por tu comportamiento previo, no creí que fuera algo con lo que quisieras ser molestado. Además, estaba enojada contigo."

"¿Qué te hizo siquiera creer eso? Y a pesar de que estés molesta conmigo, llámame. "

"¿Es esa una orden?" Escogí ignorar su pregunta. Estaba muy cansada como para discutir y a pesar del infierno que había pasado hoy, el cansancio mental de lidiar con su familia, su esposa y nuestra situación, era lo que me tenía deseando dormir, aunque sólo fuera para escapar de esos problemas.

Suspirando, recorrió sus dedos por su cabello antes de encorvarse y negar con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Por el amor de Dios Isabella, me vas a volver loco." Se quijada se tensó en señal de frustración.

Encogiéndome de hombros, bebí de nuevo; "Bueno, tú me vuelves loca a diario. Estoy prácticamente esperando que alguien me arrastre hacia un manicomio gracias a ti. O eso, o estoy esperando que Rose o Tanya sigan adelante con sus planes, que yo sé que tienen, que es enterrarme viva."

Quise bromear pero el frunció el ceño.

"Rose y Emmett se irán esta noche. Escuché lo que te dijo y ya me cansé de advertirles que no se metan contigo."

"¡Edward, ellos son tu familia!" Grité, accidentalmente mojándolo cuando me senté.

"Y tú eres" Se detuvo.

"¡¿Soy qué?!"

Inclinándose sobre el borde de la tina, acarició mi mejilla; "Tú eres mía." Pausó, aparentemente frenándose, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta del baño. "Iré a hacer una llamada, disfruta el baño."

Lo observé marcharse, liberando el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bella?" Murmuré para mí antes de sumergirme en el agua.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, había sopa caliente y sándwiches colocados encima del tocador. La ropa que había tirado en el suelo hacia sido cuidadosamente doblada y colocada junto a la puerta. Miré alrededor para ver si Edward aún estaba aquí, y lo encontré afuera en el balcón, observando el cielo de noche con sólo los pantalones de su pijama puestos. Estaba inmóvil y aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Caminado hacia él, envolví mis brazos alrededor de él desde atrás. No estaba segura de por qué, era sólo que necesitaba hacerlo.

"Gracias por el vino. Estaba rico." Murmuré, presionando mi cuerpo contra los músculos de su espalda. Sostuvo mis manos sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón por un instante antes de girarse para encararme. Agarrándome de mis muslos, me levantó del suelo y mis piernas automáticamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo besé, fuerte. La toalla que me envolvía se cayó al suelo y no me importaba. Con una mano en mi trasero y la otra en mi cabello, él caminó hacia la cama antes de recortarme sobre ella.

"Acabo de comprar la compañía de James." Susurró, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Tú hiciste qué?" Pregunté, no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

Besó rápidamente mis labios; "Mañana por la mañana, James se despertará sin nada. No sólo le compré la compañía, sino también le haré una demanda que le quitará hasta los centavos; por daños medioambientales y todo eso."

"Edward"

"Tú eres mía y te quiero contenta y segura. Siento mucho haberte dejado sola y no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces." Traté de hablar pero él me besó antes de poder formar una sentencia completa.

"Hablaremos de esto después." Gemí contra sus labios, jalando las jaretas de su pantalón.

"Por supuesto." Sonrió y podía sentirlo presionado contra mis muslos. Mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, lo empujé sobre su espalda, sentándome a horcajadas sobre su cintura mientras él sostenía la mía.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual mientras tomaba su polla, se retorcía en mis manos y sonreí. Colocándola justo debajo de mi coño, sonreí mientras lo escuchaba gruñir de impaciencia.

TOCK

TOCK

"¡Edward, sé que estás ahí adentro! ¡Abre la puta puerta!" Tanya gritó, exitosamente interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

Soltándolo, su quijada se tensó, su nariz resoplaba y sus manos se empuñaron, por lo que me quité inmediatamente de encima de él.

"¡EDRWAD! Juro por Dios que no dejaré de tocar esta maldita puerta hasta" Antes de poder parpadear, Edward saltó de la cama y casi arrancó la puerta cuando la abrió de golpe.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó, sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio su pene completamente recto y saludándola. Su boca se abrió antes de mirarme a mí. Me tapé con la sábana mientras la miraba de vuelta, negándome a que ninguno de ellos me volviera a molestar otra vez. No eran ellos quienes estaban causando que me perdiera, era yo quien se doblegaba ante sus deseos y palabras. Les permitía que me hirieran.

"Tanya, por si no te has dado cuenta, estás interrumpiendo algo sumamente importante, ¿qué putas quieres?" Espetó, sacándola de su asombro.

"¿Esto es importante?" Siseó, con saliva saliendo de sus labios; "¡Tu puta arruinó mi jodida apertura de verano! Todo mundo en los Hamptons sabe de ella, todo gracias a ti. Durante el resto de la noche, todo lo que escuché fue "¿Escuchaste de la pobre asistente personal de Edward?" o "El hermano de Edward le rompió la nariz a James". Quiero que esa estúpida puta"

"Buenas noches Tanya." Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en su rostro y ponerle seguro.

"¡EDWARD!" Chilló al otro lado de la puerta.

"Tanya no me pongas a prueba. No esta noche. O si no me aseguraré de ponerte en la lista negra de todo lo que adoras." Gritó antes de regresar a la cama.

Traté de no mirar su polla, pero era una hazaña imposible. No podía apartar la mirada.

No escuché nada más de Tanya, no supe si respondió o no las amenazas de Edward.

Edward arrancó la sábana de mis manos. Mirando mi cuerpo antes de abrir mis piernas y colocándose justo en medio de ellas.

"Ahora, ¿dónde putas estábamos?" Se metió mi pezón a la boca y metió lentamente un dedo dentro de mí.

"Ugh." Mi espalda se arqueó mientras él lamía, besaba y chupaba mis senos. "Edward por favor, sólo fóllame." No quería nada de jugueteo previo, sólo lo quería a él.

"Con gusto." Susurró, sacando su dedo y lamiéndolo antes de meter su polla en mi interior tan fuerte y tan profundo que ni siquiera estaba segura de qué putas había salido de mi boca.

Intenté agarrar su cabello, pero atrapó mis manos sobre mi cabeza sentándose antes de embestir profundamente dentro de mí.

"Joder, estás muy apretada nena." Siseó.

"Ed…" No podía hablar, muy apenas podía pensar.

"Mantén tus ojos abiertos nena." Dijo, besando fuerte mis labios. Nuestras lenguas lucharon mientras probaba cada centímetro de su boca e incluso podía probarme a mí misma en su lengua.

En el momento en que su agarre en mis muñecas se soltó, empujé su pecho hasta que se sentó sobre su trasero.

"¡Joder sí Edward, joder!" Grité aferrándome de su cabello mientras me levantaba y caía sobre su polla. Me tomó de la cintura, penetrándome mientras besaba el valle de entre mis pechos.

Estaba tan jodidamente cerca, y de repente se detuvo.

"¡Edward!" Supliqué, restregándome para conseguir más fricción.

Dándome la vuelta, me colocó sobre cuatro patas antes de follarme salvajemente.

"¿A quién le pertenece este coño, a quién le perteneces tú?" Se inclinó, besándome de los hombros hasta mi oreja, antes de morder gentilmente.

"Joder, tú. Maldición. Edward, yo te pertenezco." Gemí y mis rodillas cedieron. Me tomó el seno y sentía cada centímetro de su polla mientras me follaba.

Se salió lentamente…

"Ed…" ESTOCADA.

"¡Dios mío!" grité cuando me corrí. Pero él no se detuvo. Me penetró salvajemente, continuamente, nunca deteniéndose incluso cuando mi clímax se iba mezclando con uno nuevo.

"Joder nena." Jadeó, paralizándose cuando se corrió, besando mi espalda antes de finalmente colapsare encima de mí. Atrayéndome entre sus brazos, me recosté sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir alocadamente y una sensación de orgullo se apoderó de mí sabiendo que yo había causado esos latidos erráticos.

"James va a luchar por su compañía, la sabes, ¿Cierto?" murmuré, disfrutando sus manos mientras éstas jugaban con mi cabello.

"Estoy contando con ello. Me pegó por debajo del cinturón cuando te agredió. No voy a darle una paliza, lo voy a destruir." Dijo seriamente.

Incorporándome ligeramente, lo miré; "Edward, por favor dime que no estás haciendo todo esto sólo por mi culpa. Tan sólo unos días atrás, querías trabajar con él y debiste gastar qué, ¿Cuatrocientos millones de dólares tan sólo para arruinarlo?"

"Cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho en realidad." Dijo, sin responder mi pregunta.

"Edward, ¿Cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho millones por una compañía que sólo vale trescientos cincuenta?"

"En mi opinión, valió la pena." Susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

Me paralicé, pero me negué a apartar la mirada. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque para mí, tú lo vales." Murmuró, antes de besarme de nuevo. Rodando sobre mi espalda, me abracé a él al igual que él lo hizo conmigo.

_Estaba tan jodida. Podía sentirlo. Me estaba enamorando y me estaba enamorando profundamente._

_Joder._

* * *

_**N/T** Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto._

_Y gracias Elvia por tu ayuda._

_xoxo Cin_


	9. Chapter 9

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo Nueve

Drama

**BELLA**

El lugar en que más segura me sentía tenía que ser mi habitación, con los brazos de Edward envueltos a mí alrededor. Si pudiera, me quedaría allí para siempre. Sin embargo, gracias a la decisión de Edward de comprar la compañía de James, estaba ocupada contestando llamadas y programando citas con todo tipo de revistas, desde Business Inner hasta Fortune Magazine. Por su parte, él estaba desayunando abajo con el resto de su familia. Uno pensaría que alguien como él tendría un agente. Pero no era así. Ese era mi trabajo. Él me trajo comida y quería quedarse pero yo necesitaba trabajar.

"Hola, estás hablando con Isabella Swan, asistente personal del Sr. Cullen, ¿con quién estoy hablando?"

"Soy John Howard de Forbes, y deseamos entrevistar al Sr. Cullen." Dijo rápidamente.

"¿Sólo una entrevista?" Pregunté, mordiendo mi bagel.

"Sí, le estaremos dedicando un artículo sobre el Director Ejecutivo más importante de este año"

Pasando el bocado me moví en la cama lentamente; "Sr. Howard, al Sr. Cullen le gustaría participar en el artículo pero sólo si le dan la portada."

"Lo siento pero la portada de otoño ya la hemos…"

"Oh bueno, buena suerte Sr. Howard, gracias por llamar." Con eso colgué. Descansando encima de las almohadas mientras esperaba que sonara de nuevo el teléfono.

_Dios, este bagel está delicioso._

Pocos segundos después el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

"Hola, has llamado a Isabella Swan"

"Srta. Swan, habla Jonh Howard, acabo de hablar con mi jefe y sería un honor para nosotros tener al Sr. Cullen en nuestra portada."

"Nos pondremos en contacto con usted después, ya que le han ofrecido un par de portadas al Sr. Cullen y necesitamos revisar nuestra agenda de citas. Gracias otra vez por la oferta." Le contesté y después le colgué.

Pero no pude siquiera parpadear, cuando el maldito iPhone sonó de nuevo.

"Joder." Suspiré.

"Hola, estás hablando con Isabella Swan, asistente personal del Sr. Cullen, ¿Con quién hablo?"

"Soy Ryan Mills de Entrepreneur Magazine y estamos interesados en dedicarle el artículo de otoño al Sr. Cullen."

Pausando un momento para revisar mi agenda, dije; "¿Estamos hablando de un artículo completo con todo y portada?"

"Si, por supuesto. El Sr. Cullen posee las dos mayores industrias de investigación y desarrollo tecnológico en esta parte del planeta. Así que estamos esperando que…"

"Sr. Mills por favor guarde su entusiasmo para el Sr. Cullen, él estará libre para el día 19 de este mes, ¿Eso está bien para usted?" Me reí esperando su respuesta.

"¡Por supuesto!" Gritó. "Es decir, sí gracias Srta. Swan." Dijo con un poco más de calma.

"Hasta luego Sr. Mills." Colgando, arrojando el teléfono en la cama antes de acostarme de nuevo.

"¿Mañana pesada?" Edward sonrió desde el marco de la puerta viéndose como el diablo mismo.

¡Antes de poder contestar, el teléfono del diablo sonó de nuevo!

"Hola, estás hablando con Isabella Swan, asistente personal del Sr. Cullen, ¿con quién hablo?" Suspiré mientras hablaba.

"Hola Srta. Swan, soy Cathleen Davis de…" En el momento en que los labios de él se posaron en mi cuello, me olvidé de lo que ella me estaba diciendo. Sus manos acunaron mis pechos mientras chupaba mi cuello.

"Ahh…"

"¿Srta. Swan?"

Tratando de escaparme de su agarre se empeoró todo. Pero él estaba tratando de lograr que me equivocara.

"Srta. Davis lo siento pero el Sr. Cullen está ocupado durante el resto del año."

"Oh bueno estaba esperando que tal vez…"

Él pellizcó mi pezón, jalando duro mi cabello hacia atrás. Quitándome el teléfono, lo apagó.

"Pasé la última hora recibiendo malas miradas de mi "familia". No quiero ser ignorado por ti." Me besó la barbilla y me lamió hasta la oreja con su mano aún aferrada a mi cabello.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer Sr. Cullen." Me tragué un gemido y para probar lo que acababa de decir, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. "Necesito contestar eso."

Empujándome sobre mi espalda, me quitó la playera.

"No, lo que necesitas hacer es dejarme devorarte." Besó el centro de mi pecho. "Necesitas montarme." Su mano se arrastró hacia mi estómago y en medio de mis muslos. "Necesito sentir como te estremeces cuando me corra dentro de ti." Me besó de regreso en mi cuello y barbilla antes de tomar mi boca. Aquello hubiese sido perfecto si no me hubiese retorcido del dolor.

En el instante en que lo hice él se paralizó y se alejó de mí como si alguien le estuviese apuntando a la cabeza con un arma.

"No." Gemí buscando su cuerpo, extrañaba el calor que irradiaba de él, e incluso la corta distancia entre nosotros me estaba matando.

"Lo siento." Frunció el ceño acariciando con su mano el costado de mi rostro y labio; "Se me olvidó, ese bastardo… ¿Estás bien?".

"Edward estoy bien, es sólo un pequeño corte, en serio, ahora continua seduciéndome." Hice un puchero al sentarme.

Me besó entregándome el condenado teléfono antes de caer de vuelta en la cama junto a mí. "Tenemos tiempo. No quiero empeorar tus heridas."

"Sí, como sea." Murmuré esperando que la maldita cosa sonara de nuevo.

Se burló jugando con mi cabello; "No me has hecho ninguna de tus preguntas."

"Lo sé." Dije anotando las fechas de sus entrevistas, pero en realidad deseaba que me controlara de nuevo y me devorará como lo había prometido.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Eh, qué?"

"Debería ser yo quien estuviera distraído contigo desnuda en la cama." Besó mi hombro. "No me has hecho ninguna pregunta. ¿Por qué?"

Recostándome sobre él, pensé por un momento antes de darme cuenta; "Quiero que me cuentes cosas porque quieres, no porque estés obligado a contármelas."

"Compartir no es uno de mis fuertes, Bella." Girándome, me recosté sobre su pecho mientras su mano iba de arriba a abajo sobre mi espalda. "Si quieres saber algo, vas a tener que preguntarme."

"Sólo por el hecho de que no es uno de tus fuertes, no significa que tengas que abandonar la esperanza de…" Comenzó a reírse fuerte.

"Muy chistoso idiota."

"Tampoco me gusta que me sermoneen." Sonrió jugando con mi cabello.

"¿Qué te gusta entonces?" Pregunté, "Sin incluir las posiciones sexuales, fantasías o fetiches."

"La primera pregunta divertida que me has hecho y ni siquiera puedo contestarla de la manera en que deseo." Frunció el ceño.

Acostándome sobre mi espalda, lo encaré; "Vamos Cullen, ¿Eres del tipo de chico que le gusta una larga caminata por la playa o prefieres pasar la tarde tomando te?"

Rodando los ojos respondió su teléfono. "Edward Cullen."

"¡Oye! Estábamos a punto de ir más profundo aquí." Hice un puchero tratando de tomar su teléfono. Apretándome una nalga, me acercó más hacia él.

"Oh, estoy a punto de ir profundo, pero no en la forma en que tú piensas." Me contestó a mí, aún hablando por teléfono. Rodando los ojos, se enfocó en la llamada; "No, no te estoy diciendo a ti. Bien. Estaré ahí pronto."

"¿Qué va mal?" Pregunté, sentándome. Frunció el ceño y arrojó el teléfono junto a mí antes de besarme el cuello. "Edward…"

"Vamos a tener que terminar esto en la noche…"

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"Prefiero que no estés presente cuando vea a James de nuevo." Dijo levantándose de la cama.

Yo tampoco deseaba volverlo a ver jamás. "Está bien. Seguiré siendo tu agente y podrás contestar todas mis preguntas esta noche."

"Es una cita." Sonrió, besando rápidamente mis labios. No quería que se marchara. Así que lo tomé por el cabello y lo besé, duro.

"Bella." Gimió sentándose sobre mis rodillas mientras yo agarraba su polla a través de sus pantalones, provocando que brincara.

"Tú eres el jefe, hazlo esperar." Susurré, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de desabotonar sus pantalones. "Sabes que deseas estar dentro de mi boca."

"Dios mujer, ¿Qué se te ha metido adentro?"

"Muy pronto, tú."

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Lárgate!" Edward espetó hacia la puerta, tomando mi seno.

"Edward querido," Tanya llamó, casi cantando, "El Sr. Swan está aquí."

"Dios mío." Lo empujé, envolviéndome con las sábanas.

La quijada de Edward se tensó mientras su teléfono sonaba de nuevo; "Voy a matarla."

Charlie estaba sentando en la cocina tomando el café que Tanya gentilmente le había servido. No estaba segura si quería gritar o llorar. Edward estaba un poco más lejos de lo que me gustaba, pero entendía.

"¿Papá, qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Bells!" Susurró caminando hacia mí y atrayéndome en un abrazo, "Vine para llevarte de vuelta a casa."

Miré a Edward asombrada… esto era tan vergonzoso. Aquí estaba yo, con más de dieciocho años, aún siendo tratada como una niña por mi padre.

"Charlie, este es mi jefe el Sr. Cullen." Dije firmemente, con la esperanza de parecer un poco más profesional.

"Sr. Swan." Edward dijo sin emoción antes de girarse hacia mí; "Srta. Swan, tengo una junta y quiero la lista de todas las entrevistas que agendó para mí antes de que el día acabe. También cancele el discurso que se suponía debía dar en el evento de caridad para la juventud de la Sra. Cullen."

"¡Edward, lo prometí!" Tanya le gritó aferrando fuertemente la cafetera.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde querida." Le espetó con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia; tenía el presentimiento de que él se iba desquitar conmigo… sexualmente.

Asentí; "Por supuesto Sr. Cullen, lo haré tan pronto como pueda."

Sin ninguna otra palabra, nos dejó.

"¡Oh no, no te vayas! Edward Cullen regresa." Tanya gritó yendo detrás de él.

"Dios, vaya familia."

Mi mano se crispó y me mordí la lengua para evitar gritar pero entre más lo veía, más enfadada me ponía.

"¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza?" ¡Qué demonios!

"Cuidado con tu tono."

"No me importa. ¡Este es mi trabajo! ¿Cómo pudiste venir a la casa de mi jefe a decirme que querías llevarme de regreso a casa? Luzco tan poco profesional en este momento. ¿Acaso sabes siquiera quién es el Sr. Cullen? ¿Lo que él puede llegar a hacer?"

"Tranquilízate Bella, haces creer que él es…"

"El multimillonario más joven del planeta. ¿El hombre más brillante de nuestra generación?"

"Bueno, lamento interrumpir tu glamurosa vida aquí. Tal vez deberías decirle eso a su esposa, quien me llamó para decirme que estabas abrumada y que casi habías sido violada. Pensé que necesitabas ayuda pero eras demasiado terca como para pedírmela."

"La Sra. Cullen," pronunciar su nombre me quemó la garganta, "está equivocada. Gracias por venir pero estoy bien."

"Te fuiste sin decir nada." Frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Te dejé un mensaje."

Rodó sus ojos; "Me dijiste que no regresarías a casa en un mensaje telefónico. No te llevaste nada de ropa ni tu auto, sólo desapareciste. Yo que sabía, pudiste ser secuestrada o algo así."

Tampoco era como si le importara; "Charlie, me fui hace varios meses. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué viniste a tratar de "ayudarme"? Te conozco. Si me hubiese equivocado, ya me lo estarías restregando en la cara y hubieras esperado a que regresara a casa."

"No sé de donde estás sacando esta puta actitud."

"De ti."

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un par de segundos hasta que finalmente él se burló; "Ella me dijo que te estás acostando con él."

"¿Perdón?" Sentí como si mi corazón había dejado de latir.

"No podía creerlo hasta que comencé a pensar. Te fuiste en la misma semana que él fue a Forks. Y ahora estás trabajando como su asistente personal, vamos Bella, ¿Cuánto te está pagando?"

"Creo que debería marcharse Sr. Swan." Carlisle salió de la nada y dijo detrás de mí.

"¿Me pregunto qué dirá la prensa de esto?"

¡NO!

"Me pregunto cuán respetada será tu credibilidad cuando le deje saber a todo mundo que me trataste como tu esclava personal mientras crecía. O las innumerables prostitutas con las que te acostaste, o los escándalos que escondiste bajo la alfombra de oh no sé, el alcalde por ejemplo. Siempre he mantenido la boca cerrada respecto a tu vida Charlie pero si te atreves a venir detrás de la mía ahora, iré por ti a rastras y te enterraré." Sonreí mirando hacia la puerta, "Adiós Charlie."

"Esto no se ha terminado." Espetó pasando a un lado de Carlisle mientras se marchaba.

_Por supuesto que no._

"Bueno, me alegra saber que mi hijo no arrastró a una chica inocente hacia el caos que es esta familia." Carlisle frunció el ceño.

¿De qué estaba preocupado él? ¿De qué Edward había tomado una "chica inocente" y la había introducido a un mundo caos?

"Tristemente, estoy igual de jodida que Edward lo está señor."

"Yo sólo veo que ambos saldrán heridos de esto."

Me encogí de hombros; "Todo lo demás ya nos ha herido y no tenemos control sobre ello. Al menos esto es nuestra elección."

"Ustedes dos…" Sonrió negando con la cabeza hacia mí; "Bienvenida entonces Bella, estoy seguro de que esto sólo se pondrá peor. Tengo dos favores que pedirte."

"¿Qué?" Lo observé cuidadosamente.

"Hazlo feliz."

Me sonrojé; "¿Y el segundo favor?"

"Supera lo de Rose para que él pueda sacarse ese palo del culo e invite a Emmett y Rose de vuelta."

"Esto no me concierne a mí."

"Si lo hace. Él les dijo que se marcharan porque no quería que tú te sintieras mal. Rose… es Rose. Pero mi esposa desea que la familia este junta, así que si eso significa que le tenga que suplicar a la amiga de mi hijo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Puede hacer eso por mi Srta. Swan?" No estaba segura si a Edward le gustaría esto, pero asentí.

"Está bien, está en una junta, pero hablaré con él." Sonriendo gentilmente, Carlisle se colocó de vuelta los lentes antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la cubierta.

Sintiendo mi teléfono vibrar, lo saqué. Edward me había mandado una simple oración en un mensaje de texto.

_"__¿Ya está todo arreglado?"_

**_"_****_Sí."_**

_"__Bien, vístete profesionalmente y ven para acá… ahora. Una nueva aventura de negocios."_

Estaba a punto de subir corriendo las escaleras cuando el aparato vibró de nuevo.

_"__Y puedes lucir profesional sin ropa interior."_

Incluso en el trabajo él estaba pensando en sexo. ¿Cómo es que lograba terminar siquiera algo?

* * *

**_N/T Hola, cómo les va? Ya tengo varios capítulos traducidos y es cuestión de que los revise y ya. Así que esperen varias actualizaciones en esta semana._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. _**

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_XOXO Cin_**

**_PS. Nos leemos al rato en TBMAO._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo Diez

Políticas de la Oficina

**BELLA**

No importa cuántas veces peinaba mi cabello hacia atrás o jalaba las mangas de mi blusa, todavía me sentía realmente sucia. El vestido que estaba usando se ajustaba a cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo que significaba que quien quiera que mirara mi culo, es decir Edward, iba a pensar que traía tanga o nada en lo absoluto. Esa sola idea me hizo querer sonrojarme del mismo rojo de los tacones que traía puestos. Aferré fuertemente los pastelillos que traía conmigo.

"¿A qué piso?" Un hombre me preguntó cuando entré al elevador.

"Al 89." Dije sintiéndome incómoda bajo su escrutinio. Moviéndome hacia el otro lado del elevador, hice lo mejor que pude para mantener la distancia entre nosotros.

"El 89 será entonces, debes tener un puesto importante para trabajar en el piso de Cullen." Me dijo inclinándose hacia atrás, y sabía que me estaba mirando el culo.

_¡Maldito cerdo!_

"Sí, soy su asistente personal ¿y usted es?" No quería tocarlo, pero era la única forma en la que me podía voltear sin hacerlo evidente.

"Tan sólo un chico de informática de bajo nivel. No te había visto antes. ¿Cómo es el Sr. Cullen? Dicen que es tan inteligente que ni siquiera puede entablar una conversación con personas normales."

_Habla mejor con su lengua y manos._

Quería rodar los ojos; "Mi base está en Seattle de donde el Sr. Cullen es y cuando el Sr. Cullen habla es acerca de negocios, y nunca he tenido ningún problema para entenderle. Este es tu piso."

_Tan sólo bájate del maldito elevador._ Parecía molesto de tener que bajarse y cuando salió, balanceé la comida en una mano mientras apretaba el botón de cerrar puerta con la otra.

Él se metió de nuevo como un maldito gato escurridizo; "No escuché tu nombre."

¡ALERTA DE ACOSADOR! ¡MIENTE! ¡MIENTE! ¡MIENTE!

"Elena Chambers" No tenía idea de dónde había salido ese nombre pero me gustaba.

"Mike Newton, es un placer conocerte Srta. Chambers." Dijo deteniendo el elevador tan sólo para darme su maldita tarjeta de presentación.

Finalmente se apartó no sin antes guiñarme el ojo. Me hizo estremecer y no de la forma en que una chica desea. Afortunadamente, el resto del viaje fue indoloro. Al salir al piso superior una bonita rubia con varios botones desabrochados me miró con disgusto.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Siseó cuando mi teléfono vibró, obligándome a balancear de nuevo la comida en una mano mientras leía.

_"__¿Dónde estás?"_ Edward me envió un mensaje de texto.

"No, no puedes." Dije caminando hacia la sala de conferencias.

"Disculpa, no puedes entrar"

"Hola cariño, soy la asistente personal del Sr. Cullen y justo ahora me está preguntando en dónde estoy. ¿Le debo decir que tú eres la razón por la cual he llegado tarde?"

Se quedó boquiabierta; "Yo…"

Sin decir más caminé hacia la puerta. Tomando un respiro profundo abrí la puerta y casi me corrí con la mirada que me dio. Edward estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa de conferencias, recargado en su silla negra. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y sentía como si estuviese allí parada desnuda.

"Sr. Cullen." Comencé a caminar alrededor de la mesa para colocar la comida en la esquina.

"Caballeros, esta es mi asistente personal la Srta. Swan." Dijo fríamente… tan fríamente que sentí mis pezones endurecerse.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tuviera tanto control sobre mi cuerpo? Era una locura. Ni siquiera presté atención a los otros seis hombres en la sala. Sin embargo, él sí lo hizo.

"Gracias por los aperitivos Srta. Swan, ya no estábamos muriendo de hambre." Un tipo con un cabello bastante mal cortado me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

"¿En qué nos quedamos?" Edward espetó obligándolos a apartar su mirada de mí; "Jale una silla Srta. Swan."

Haciendo lo que me había pedido, jalé una silla a su lado sacando una laptop y una grabadora, antes de prepararme para tomar notas.

Me miró con una ceja arqueada antes de asentir. Le quería rodar los ojos. Era capaz de ser más que su amante.

"Como estábamos diciendo, que el Sr. Cullen compre Volturi Holdings no es beneficioso para nosotros. Usted pagó cien millones de dólares de más por una compañía que está decayendo rápidamente." Uno de los hombres dijo.

"Creo que deberíamos reducir nuestras perdidas y vender la compañía por partes." El Sr. Cabello horrible señaló en la pantalla lo mucho que la compañía valía si se vendía en partes.

"También Aro está dispuesto a comprar de vuelta la mayor cantidad de acciones que pueda. Su hijo lo llevó a la ruina, y él aún tiene otras compañías pero esto lo deja mal como familia."

Edward se tensó y se enderezó; "No le venderé las acciones a Aro, ni tampoco la venderé en partes."

"Sr. Cullen, es un riesgo innecesario"

"Dije que no." Dijo con tal autoridad que todos se paralizaron. Era tan extraño. Él debía ser el hombre más joven en la sala y sin embargo, él los controlaba a todos. "Los he escuchado a todos y ahora deberán escucharme a mí. Me quedaré con Volturi Holdings y la renombraré como Cullen INC. Es un riesgo, pero un riesgo es lo que me trajo aquí en esta silla y a ustedes en la suya. Quiero planes para hacer que esto funcione. Si ustedes no pueden idear ninguno, entonces encontraré gente que si pueda. ¿Quedó claro?"

Todos asintieron.

"Bien, todos quedan libres por el resto del día. Recuerden que tengo una entrevista con Forbes Magazine hoy y les explicaré por qué creo que esto va a funcionar. Así que no me hagan quedar como un tonto." Una vez más todos asintieron mientras se marchaban.

Intenté terminar las notas que creí él iba a necesitar, pero Edward cerró mi laptop. Mirando hacia arriba, me di cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño; "Llegaste tarde."

"Lo siento yo…"

"Súbase a la mesa Srta. Swan." Ordenó.

"¿Qué?"

"A la mesa, ahora." Espetó, recostándose de nuevo en la silla.

Asintiendo, me senté en la orilla de la mesa justo enfrente de él.

"Abre las piernas."

Como el mar rojo, estás se abrieron ante él, permitiéndole mirar debajo de mi vestido. Me sonrojé sabiendo muy bien que él podía verme…todo de mí.

"Buena chica Sarta. Swan." Me dijo aferrando mi pierna. "Le dije un cumplido Srta. Swan, ¿Qué me va a decir?"

"Gracias Sr. Cullen." Susurré.

"Alce su vestido." Dijo reclinándose en su asiento y podía ver su polla luchando por liberarse de su pantalón.

Alcé el vestido hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

"Más arriba."

Mirando a la puerta, frunció el ceño y sacó su teléfono y así como así el pestillo de la puerta se cerró.

_Santa mierda._

Presionó otro botón; "Srta. Moss ya puede irse a su casa. Estaré trabajando hasta tarde."

Supongo que le estaba hablando a la perra que estaba afuera.

"Puedo quedarme…" Ella respondió.

"Buen día Srta. Moss." Dijo antes de colgar y mirándome. "Dije más arriba."

Tragando lentamente, alcé el vestido hasta que mi coño quedó a la vista de ambos.

"Más arriba nena, quiero tu culo sobre la mesa."

Oh santo Dios.

Alzando mi vestido hasta que quedó alrededor de mi ombligo, él sonrió; "A la mierda, quítatelo ya de una vez."

Juntando las piernas, ignoré la humedad entre mis muslos. Alcancé el costado de mi vestido y bajé lentamente la cremallera para quitármelo. Estaba allí sentada en la mesa de conferencias con nada puesto más que mi sostén azul. Jadeó al levantarse de la silla lentamente. Tomando mi sostén, me jaló hacia delante. Los tirantes pellizcaban mi espalda pero él no se detuvo y yo no deseaba que lo hiciera. Jaló hasta que finalmente se rompió y yo jadeé.

"¿Qué prefiere Srta. Swan?" Preguntó pellizcándome fuerte el pezón. "¿Dolor o placer?"

Lamí mis labios tratando de mantener la calma pero él sólo continuó pellizcando; "¿Hay alguna diferencia?"

Se le pusieron vidriosos los ojos y parecía como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

"No me tiente Srta. Swan."

"No me haga que le ruegue Sr. Cullen." Besé suavemente sus labios antes de alejarme. "¿Qué quiere que haga?"

Tragó saliva; "Quiero nalguearte en esta mesa hasta que estés escurriendo."

Sonriendo me moví hacia atrás hasta voltearme y ponerme sobre cuatro patas, dándole una espectacular vista de mi culo. "Entonces, ¿Qué lo está deteniendo Sr. Cullen?"

"¿Palabra de seguridad?" Me preguntó mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

Pensé durante un instante mientras lo miraba.

"Café."

Asintió ni siquiera un poquito perturbado por mi elección al azar; "Voy a comenzar con mi mano y luego, si puedes soportarlo, con mi cinturón."

"Ya estoy mojada." Susurré. Una parte de mí estaba preocupada de no poder soportarlo. La otra parte de mí, esa parte se estaba muriendo por recibir el dolor que él me iba a infligir. Deseaba esto… necesitaba esto.

Besó mi culo y antes de poder siquiera parpadear, su palma conectó conmigo.

"Ah." Gemí y me moví hacia adelante.

"Usted es una chica muy mala Srta. Swan." Nalgada.

Di un grito ahogado.

"Quiero cogerte hasta volverte loca." Nalgada.

¡Joder!

"Quiero corromperte."

Nalgada.

Nalgada.

Nalgada.

"¡Edward!" Gemí cuando mis rodillas cedieron y mis codos comenzaron a temblar.

"Oh chica mala."

Nalgada.

Mi culo dolía tanto que quería llorar. Mordiendo mis labios, traté de respirar.

"Es Sr. Cullen." Dijo antes de sobar mi culo. Sabía que debía estar ya rojo en este momento, pero no me importaba.

"¡Dilo!" Me nalgueó tan fuerte que me corrí y uno de mis codos cedió.

"Sr. Cullen."

"Buena chica, ahora que te he calentado para mí…" Tomó su cinturón y me incorporé de nuevo.

"Sí Sr. Cullen…"

¡Golpe!

¡Golpe!

¡Golpe!

¡Golpe!

"¡AHH! ¡Joder, ah!" Grité luchando por contener las lágrimas…dolía tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo. Podía sentirme empapada. Tiró el cinturón moviéndose detrás de mí y segundos después su lengua estaba en mi culo y coño.

Me chupó como si fuera una fuente de agua.

"Ah Dios mío, sí, más por favor." Gemí restregándome en su rostro mientras pellizcaba mis pezones.

Tomándome de la cintura me acercó a su rostro y bebió de mí.

"Tu lengua…" Cayendo de nuevo sobre mis rodillas vi mientras él me chupaba y lamía. Aferrando su cabello entre mis manos, monté su lengua.

"Joder." Siseé cuando me corrí y él bebió de mí. Era la cosa más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

Alejándome de él, sonrió limpiándose las comisuras de su boca. Tomando mis labios como rehenes me besó profundamente, permitiéndome saborearme en su lengua. Nos levantó de la mesa y nos sentó en su silla. Se reclinó, permitiéndome sacar su polla de sus pantalones.

"Móntame nena." Dijo.

"Es lo justo." Murmuré besando su nariz. Levantándome sobre mis rodillas que estaban a ambos lados de él, me bajé sobre su polla…dolorosamente lento.

"¡Urg!" Siseó cerrando los ojos y se aferró a mi cintura tratando de lograr que bajara más rápido.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, su boca fue directo a mis pezones para jugar con ellos. Levantándome de él, gimió cuando me bajé otra vez de golpe.

"Joder Bella." Siseó.

No me detuve, descansando mis manos sobre su pecho mientras baja y subía encima de él. Abrazándome a él, embistió hacia arriba antes de finalmente rendirse y cargarme para llevarme de regreso a la mesa. Me abrió de piernas mientras me follaba.

"¡Las cosas que me haces!" Rugió embistiendo su polla en mí duro y rápido. Mis pechos se movían en todas direcciones, pero él se hizo cargo de eso al tomarlos entre sus manos.

Mis talones se enterraron en su trasero pero eso no lo detuvo.

"¡Edward!" Grité cuando mi espalda se arqueó. Deslizó su mano sobre mi estómago.

"Nunca me voy a saciar de ti." Gruñó entre dientes antes de correrse en mi interior. Se recostó encima de mí por un instante, recuperando el aliento mientras besaba mi cuello.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?"

"Estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo." Susurré más que jodida en ese instante. Saliéndose de mi interior, cayó sobre la silla.

"Disfruto verte de esta manera."

Girando mi cabeza para verlo, sonreí; "¿De qué manera? ¿Completamente saciada?"

"Prefiero decir bien cogida." Sonrió quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones.

Arqueando una ceja lo miré mientras se dirigía por un vaso de agua. "Tal vez quieras mantenerte hidratada Srta. Swan, todavía no hemos acabado."

No puede estar hablando en serio.

Mirando el reloj, me giré para verlo de nuevo; "Sr. Cullen, cité a los de la revista Forbes para esta tarde."

"Cítelos para después." Me ordenó como si fuera así de sencillo, entregándome un vaso de agua y unos de los bagels que traje.

"Sr. Cullen."

"Es una orden Srta. Swan. Algo más importante se ha presentado y no puedo dejarlo pasar."

Asintiendo estiré la mano para alcanzar mi teléfono, permitiéndole que pasara su mano por mi cuello y espalda.

"Hola, habla la Srta. Swan, asistente personal del Sr. Cullen. Y a él le gustaría disculparse pero no puede acudir a la sesión de hoy. ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos hacerla mañana?" Pregunté tratando de ignorar el calor de sus manos.

"Ummm…"

"El Sr. Cullen está dispuesto a hacer la sesión de fotos en su casa de los Hamptons…" Edward pellizcó fuerte mi pezón.

"No, no es cierto." Siseó en mi oreja antes de morderla.

Ignorándolo asentí con la cabeza; "Todo mundo podrá obtener el lado del magnate de negocios, yo le estoy ofreciendo el aspecto humano también."

Edward jaló fuerte, aferrando mi sexo también.

"Exactamente, gracias. Mañana al medio día estará perfecto. Adiós." Colgué liberando el gemido que estaba conteniendo.

"No los quiero en mi casa." Su dedo me penetro.

"No se puede querer tener el pastel intacto y comértelo al mismo tiempo. Querías que cancelara lo de hoy y lo hice." Murmuré acomodando sus manos.

"Srta. Swan," Besó mi labio; "No sólo planeo mantener intacto mi pastel y comérmelo, sino que también planeo comprar la puta pastelería. Ahora, ponte de rodillas."

Haciendo lo que me ordenó, me puse de rodillas.

¿Cómo es que podía soportar tanto sexo? ¿Cómo podía soportar yo? Me sentía mal por la persona que tenía que limpiar nuestro desastre.

Recorrió sus manos por todo mi cuerpo e incluso lamió algunas partes de mí. Me sentí sonrojar. ¿Cómo lucía yo ante él?

Se acarició delante de mí y casi saqué la lengua ante la visión que era él. ¿A poco ya estaba erecto de nuevo?

¿Qué putas estaba tomando?

"Abre tu boca nena." Gateando hasta él, lamí el costado de su polla como si fuera helado derritiéndose y yo estuviera apurada en lamerlo.

"Maldición, eres hermosa." Siseó mientras lo metía en mi boca.

Jamás íbamos a dejar estar oficina, ¿No es así?

**-CoaBW-**

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con tu padre?" Edward preguntó cuándo estábamos en el auto de camino regreso a casa.

"Ya lo solucioné." Repliqué, y después de todo lo que habíamos hecho, no tenía ganas de hablar acerca de mi padre.

"Me lo imaginé, viendo que todavía estás aquí. ¿Cómo demonios consiguió mi dirección?" preguntó tranquilamente, revisando su teléfono.

Odiaba cuan frío se estaba comportando. Era como si fuera Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Hyde; acabábamos de tener el sexo más increíble, no, no increíble, alucinante, hasta el punto que algunas partes de mi cuerpo dolían. Y sin embargo, estaba sentado frío y sereno sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, escribiendo el que debía ser el mensaje de texto o correo electrónico más largo de todos los tiempos.

"Te hice una pregunta Srta. Swan." Declaró de nuevo sin mirarme.

"Tengo cinco preguntas." Dije intentando ser tan fría como él lo estaba siendo.

Pausó, finalmente levantando la vista para mirarme y luego mirar al chófer que estaba enfrente; "¿Ahora?"

"Sí, ahora. No pretendas que Paul no está bajo un contrato que le prohíbe hablar de lo que escucha aquí." Dije mirando a Paul. Quien mantuvo su rostro sin expresión y se puso los audífonos. Estoy segura de que él ni siquiera quería arriesgarse.

Edward me quería matar con la mirada; "No creo que aquí…"

"¿Es o no usted un hombre de palabra Sr. Cullen?" También yo lo podía mirar así.

Apretando el pobre teléfono inteligente en su mano, se giró hacia mí ligeramente; "Lo soy. Ahora sólo te restan cuatro preguntas, úsalas sabiamente."

¡Mierda!

"¿Te divertiste en tu oficina?"

Sus ojos brillaron; "Sí."

"¿Entonces por qué te estás comportando tan frío conmigo ahora?"

"Porque no me gusta lo mucho que te estás acercando a mí."

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que no me gusta lo mucho que te estás acercando a mí. También ¿qué? no es una buena pregunta y ahora te queda sólo una."

¡Doble mierda!

Suspirando traté de pensar.

"Te preocupa que me estoy acercando a ti." Repetí para mí misma.

"No es una pregunta." Suspiró mirando de vuelta a su maldito teléfono. Quería tomar ese maldito aparato y tirarlo en la carretera.

"Sr. Cullen, en detalle, explíqueme por qué está preocupado de que yo me acerque a usted, cuando ya ha pasado casi una hora dentro de mí." Me moví y luego me estremecí por el dolor en mi culo. Seguro que él sabía cómo pegar.

"No me importa joderte. Mi problema es cuando tú empiezas a joder mi mente. Me desagrada el hecho de que estoy dispuesto a tirar todo por la ventana, tan sólo por tener la oportunidad de tenerte en cuatro patas y hambrienta por mí. Así que el problema no reside en usted Srta. Swan, sino en mí. Esto es sencillamente un mero negocio y necesito darle prioridad justo como a todo lo demás." Sus palabras me hirieron profundamente.

_Esto es un negocio, así que no llores joder._

Irguiéndome, asentí; "¿Le gustaría que calendarice nuestros negocios Sr. Cullen?"

"Eso no será necesario Srta. Swan." Se burló como si esto fuera algo gracioso.

"Está bien, pero por favor que quede asentado que mi contrato estipula que tengo derecho a dos días libres a la semana y no los he estado usando y me gustaría empezar a hacerlo de ahora en adelante."

Tensó su mandíbula; "¿Y qué días le gustaría tomarse libres Srta. Swan?"

Me encogí de hombros; "Como cualquier otro empleado me gustaría tener el fin de semana libre."

En Seattle los fines de semana era cuando usualmente follábamos más. Jamás me dejaba salir de su cama o siquiera vestirme.

"Muy bien," respondió y podía escuchar la molestia en su voz; "Ahora que eso quedó aclarado, ¿Cómo fue que te padre acceso a mi casa?"

Frunciendo el ceño, me crucé de brazos; "Tu esposa lo llamó y le dijo que estábamos durmiendo juntos."

"¿Ella qué?" Espetó. "¿Qué fue lo que tu padre dijo palabra por palabra?"

"No lo sé." Estaba ocupada tratando de no gritar; "Él sólo me dijo que estaba aquí porque Tanya le había contado que yo estaba durmiendo contigo."

Sonrió… luego se carcajeó antes de tomar mi mano y besarla.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Aparentemente alguien había llamado al Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Hyde se estaba escondiendo en alguna parte.

"Bella, Tanya firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad el cual violó en el momento que descolgó el teléfono. No obtendrá absolutamente nada y si resulta de la forma que espero, podré divorciarme de ella." Dijo mientras marcaba el número de quien debía ser su abogado.

¿Realmente era así de fácil?

"Santa mierda."

"Estaba enfadado con ella y ahora todo esto me parece un poco gracioso." Sonrió con aire de suficiencia reclinándose en su asiento. Sip, totalmente Dr. Jekyll estaba presente.

_¡Santa mierda!_

* * *

**_N/T Hola, no pude actualizar los días pasados pero lo prometido es deuda. Subiré dos capítulos más en este instante y espero el lunes o martes poder seguir actualizando._**

**_Gracias Elvia por tu ayuda._**

**_Y gracias a todas por leer y comentar._**

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**_xoxo Cin_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo Once

Las Tantas Caretas Jodidas de Edward Cullen

**BELLA**

"Así está perfecto Sr. Cullen," El fotógrafo casi gimió mientras Edward caminaba por la playa con Austin a su lado. La marea subía lentamente bañando sus pies y él ni siquiera parpadeó.

Lucía como el sueño de toda chica; dulce, sereno… no el temerario y egocéntrico cabrón que me nalgueó antes de follarme en la mesa de conferencias. Las cosas que hicimos ayer aún me hacían vibrar en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, lo que provocaba que deseara repetir la hazaña. Tuve que dormir bocabajo porque me dolía demasiado el culo.

_¡Ugh esto no es para nada saludable!_

Pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Y aquí estaba, devorando con la mirada a mi jefe mientras sostenía mi pequeño diario de confesiones… todas acerca de él.

"Muchísimas gracias por esta entrevista Sr. Cullen. Será inolvidable, téngalo por seguro." El Sr. Davis dijo con entusiasmo. Su costoso traje ahora estaba enrollado en sus tobillos, tratando de evitar que la arena lo ensuciara. Con el dinero y la fama que estaba a punto de conseguir para la revista, estoy segura de que él podía comprarse unos pantalones nuevos.

"Sr. Davis, espero que podamos contar con una copia de la entrevista por adelantado." Le dije. Era parte del acuerdo, y pedirlo era sólo mera formalidad.

"Por supuesto Srta. Swan."

"Gracias por venir, Roger le mostrará la salida." Dije señalando a Roger sobre la cubierta.

Se despidieron y después de poco tiempo, despejaron la playa, dejándonos solos a Austin, Edward y yo.

"¿Hay algo más que necesites de mí?" Le pregunté mientras despeinaba el pelaje de Austin.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera responder, Tanya gritó como una loca desde la cubierta; "¡Eres un jodido BASTARDO!"

"¿Por qué estás todavía aquí Tanya?" Gritó él mientras Tanya corría hacia nosotros en la arena como si fuera una niña.

"¿Crees que te voy a permitir que me eches a un lado? ¿Para que puedas cogerte a esta puta públicamente?" Espetó. Ahora que estaba más cerca, arrojó lo que se suponía eran los documentos de divorcio hacia mí.

_Jesús, esto era imposiblemente rápido._

Apenas habíamos hablado de eso ayer por la tarde.

"Esa es sólo una copia Tanya, los papeles originales los tengo en mi caja fuerte desde el día en que me casé contigo. Firmaste un acuerdo de confidencialidad y lo violaste. Lo que significa que no obtendrás nada. Nada de dinero, ni estatus, ni siquiera una sábana." Dijo frívolamente… o mejor aún, con su tono de "soy Edward Cullen y me importas una mierda tú o tus sentimientos".

"¡No puedes comprobar ni una mierda!" Gritó casi poniéndose roja, "¡Charlie dirá que llegó a la conclusión por sí sólo porque él sabía que su hija era una PUTA! Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero está bien, llévame a la corte, te arrastraré en la mugre Cullen y a ella también. Puedo hacerlo. Y lo haré. El contrato me impide hablar pero los chismes entre abogados vuelan como moscas. ¡Estoy segura que la revista Forbes jamás volverá a tener tu JODIDO TRASERO en la portada!" Para cuando terminó con su rabieta, estaba jadeando.

Edward caminó hacia ella; "Voy a la guerra a diario cariño. Obligaré a Charlie a que hable y cuando lo haga, será mejor que corras tan lejos como esos zapatos Prada te lo permitan."

Su labio tembló mientras respiraba profundamente; "No lo entiendo, puedo hacer lo mismo que ella. Puedo ser quien quiera que tú desees que sea. Prefieres follar a una don nadie que darme una oportunidad real… de darte la oportunidad a ti mismo de ser normal. Estás dejando que todo se complique a propósito tan sólo para mantener a las personas al margen. Eso es lo que haces y estoy diciendo esto, sabiendo todas las cosas malas acerca de ti y a pesar de eso, me quedo. Todavía quiero quedarme y eso te asusta. Y tú…"

Espetó hacia mí; "Vete a casa. Si piensas que él se casará contigo después de que yo me vaya, estás equivocada."

"Tanya."

"Tú eres el sabor de moda, una comezón que debe de rascarse, sólo una oportunidad para follar y cuando él te destruya, ¿Tres millones de dólares realmente serán suficientes para pegar de vuelta tu corazón roto?"

"¡Tanya!" Edward siseó quedamente.

"Todas deseamos la casa, los hijos, al chico. No obtendrás nada de eso con él y se asegurará de que no lo olvides para que no obtengas eso con nadie más. Así de jodido está él." Frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta.

Observándola mientras se iba, sentía como si no pudiera respirar. "¿Le hiciste lo mismo a ella, no es así?"

"No voy a hablar acerca de…"

"Día nuevo. ¡PUTAS PREGUNTAS NUEVAS! ¿Le hiciste lo mismo a ella? Soy la segunda en el jodido festival de Cullen."

Pellizcó el puente de su nariz; "¿Sabes qué? He terminado de responder tus preguntas."

"No puedes."

"Yo hice las reglas, ahora las estoy jodidamente rompiendo Isabella. No más preguntas. Si quiero que tú sepas algo, entonces lo sabrás. Cualquier otra cosa… ni siquiera te molestes." Me dio la espalda, quitándose la camisa y tirándola a un lado mientras él y Austin se iban corriendo… una parte de mí sintió como si nunca iba a regresar.

Yo sólo quería regresar a la sala de conferencias. Tomando la camisa, caminé hacia la orilla de la playa y me senté.

_Y cuando él te destruya, ¿Tres millones de dólares realmente serán suficientes para pegar de vuelta tu corazón roto?_ La voz de Tanya resonó en mi cabeza.

Abriendo mi diario, escribí:

_8 de julio…_

_Confesión número diez mil millones y uno: creo que la he cagado enormemente al venir aquí… haciendo esto. Hay un problema contigo cuando empiezas a estar de acuerdo con la esposa de tu amante. Él no se casó con ella por amor, ¿Pero acaso Edward Cullen ama a alguien? Después de todo, ¿Será capaz de amar? ¿Podré yo? No quiero que él me odie… no me quiero ir… Cuando no se porta como un idiota, me siento feliz. Nos reímos, bebemos y el sexo… cuando está durmiendo junto a mí, los dedos de sus pies se enroscan y hace los más lindos…_

¡Mierda!

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?" Alice se dejó caer a mi lado saliendo de la puta nada.

Cerrando de golpe mi diario, lo apreté y aferré la camisa de Edward contra mi pecho; "Mis memorias." Bromeé.

"¿De verdad?, porque parecía como si quisieras romper el bolígrafo que estabas usando." Dibujó en la arena mientras hablaba.

Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Quería romper todo.

"¿Qué va mal?"

"Nada." Mentí.

Se rió; "Soy madre, me puedo dar cuenta cuando estás mintiendo."

"Tu hijo ni siquiera sabe hablar todavía."

"¿Y tú punto es?"

Ugh. Esta familia.

"Nada Alice."

"Creo que estaba escribiendo acerca de Edward. No estoy tratando de entrometerme, pero puede que necesites hablar con alguien antes de que hagas algo radical."

"¿Qué cuenta como algo radical?" Tenía algunas ideas, pero creo que estaban al borde de la locura.

Se encogió de hombros; "Quemar la casa, hablar con la prensa."

"Yo nunca…"

"Dejar a Edward." Continuó diciendo.

No contesté nada.

"Gracias a Dios Edward compró todo el terreno y la playa en un radio de cinco millas alrededor o ya los hubieran descubierto a todos ustedes." Dijo. Abrí la boca para hablar pero me interrumpió; "Sí, escuché todo. Y sí, se acotó con Tanya, no mientras estuvieron casados o después de que él te conoció. Un par de años atrás él y Jasper fueron a Nueva York y básicamente enloquecieron. Fueron de fiesta en fiesta sin parar, tuvieron bastante sexo, bebieron demasiado e incluso consumieron algo de hierba. Jasper cuenta que Edward estaba tan ebrio que se levantó a una chica y se quedó con ella. Tanya era esa chica. Ella estaba modelando y durante una semana todo fue acerca de ella. Cuando él la encontró tratando de recoger un condón usado del bote de basura, se puso sobrio rápidamente, le dijo que nada de eso era serio y eso fue todo. Creo que Tanya todavía desea que Edward la hubiera embarazado aquella vez."

¿Acaso eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? Porque justo ahora estaba jodidamente confundida.

"¿Así que tú crees que debería irme?"

"Haz lo que tú quieras Bella. El contrato que te hizo firmar es sólo una farsa, no es como si él pudiera llevarte a la corte por no acostarte con él."

Sí, pero dudo que él deje las cosas así.

"Esto sólo está jodiéndose más y más. Se suponía que debía ser un asunto de una sola vez. Lo hicimos, se acabó, terminó, adiós. No, él tenía que ofrecerme una salida. Dios odio Forks pero él es tan jodidamente frío."

"Eso es lo que él hace. Cuando empieza a experimentar alegría, comienza a asustarse porque Dios no lo quiera, puede que pase el resto de su vida sumido en la miseria. Es como si deseara que todos nos equivocáramos para poder decirnos "Ves, nadie es digno de confianza". Ugh, eso nos ha molestado a todos durante años."

Así que, ¿Él es feliz conmigo? Mi menté trabajó tiempo extra tratando de entender, pero aparentemente estaba todo dañado por el veneno que mi corazón continuaba emanando.

"Estoy cansada, creo que me iré a la cama." Murmuré, levantándome del suelo.

**-CoaBW-**

Me senté en medio de la cama mirando mis valijas hechas. Edward debió correr hasta Jersey, pero iba a esperarlo. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, Austin se apresuró a entrar seguido por un cansado y bastante sudado Edward. Parecía como si hubiera caminado bajo un aguacero, solo que era una tarde soleada de verano.

Miró mis valijas durante un momento caminando hacia el taburete. Sentándose, tratado de alcanzar sus zapatillas deportivas pero el estúpido idiota se había agotado… no, él había empujado su cuerpo hasta el maldito límite.

Levantándome de la cama, caminé hacia él y me senté a sus pies antes de jalar lentamente los cordones de sus tenis. Sus piernas temblaban y parecía como si se fueran a quebrar en cualquier momento.

"Eres un idiota."

"Te vas a ir." Murmuró fríamente.

Negando con la cabeza, me dirigí hacia sus shorts, pero el alejó mis manos.

"Te vas a ir." Repitió.

"Sí," Murmuré; "Es viernes por la noche. Y tengo los fines de semana libres, ¿Recuerdas? Planeo ir a un hotel y regresar el lunes por la mañana."

Se quedó callado por un momento antes de inclinarse para besarme la cabeza; "Me asustaste."

"Quítate los shorts. Te prepararé un baño, hueles mal." Le dije, quitándole los zapatos antes de dirigirme al baño.

"¿Srta. Swan?"

Suspirando, me di la vuelta; "Sí."

"Lo siento. Se suponía que esto debía ser algo sencillo, fácil y divertido. Pero ahora se ha complicado."

"Edward esto jamás ha sido sencillo o fácil. Y sólo ha sido divertido cuando tú eres sincero conmigo."

"Yo soy."

"No. Estás jodido. Yo estoy jodida. Me quieres, y luego no. Te quiero, incluso cuando me alejas. Pero estoy cansada Edward. Pon en orden toda tu mierda. Eres un hombre adulto que tuvo una infancia de mierda. ¿Adivina qué? Tú no eres el único. No es una excusa y si me vuelves a poner en la misma posición en la que me pusiste hoy o como la de ayer, jamás volveré contigo." Declaré.

Frunció el ceño pero asintió; "Lo comprendo… por favor quédate esta noche."

"No." Murmuré caminando hacia el baño. Preparé la tina dejando el agua lo más caliente posible y le añadí burbujas con aroma a miel.

"Gracias." Dijo cuando salí a la habitación.

Asintiendo, tomé mi bolso y lo colgué sobre mi hombro antes de frotar la barriga de Austin.

"Lo veré el lunes Sr. Cullen." No quise escuchar su respuesta, así que me marché rápidamente. Bajando las escaleras, me encontré a Esme y Carlisle en el rincón junto al piano.

Cuando Esme me vio, su rostro se alargó y parecía como si hubiera envejecido una década en un instante.

"Regresaré el lunes. El Sr. Cullen está tomando un baño, por favor pueden asegurarse de que alguien le proporciones medicamento para el dolor en la mañana y un desayuno grande. De hecho, puede que este hambriento esta noche." Divagué y Esme se relajó.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero seguí caminando antes de que ella pudiera hablar. Allí estaba el taxi esperándome.

"Al hotel Sheraton en la 5a Avenida por favor." Le dije al conductor al subirme.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, sentí como si cada par de ojos en la casa me estuviera observando mientras me iba.

No habíamos marchado más que un par de metros antes de que mi teléfono sonara. Edward me había mandado un correo electrónico y no un mensaje de texto. Al abrirlo me di cuenta de por qué.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: Viernes, 08 de julio a las 9:19 PM**

**Asunto: Abrir**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

_Querida Bella,_

_No estoy seguro de qué decirte. Esta tarde corrí, tratando de escaparme de ti pero me perseguiste en mi mente, en mi corazón. Te has adueñado de cada uno de mis sentidos hasta el punto en que se vuelve increíblemente difícil imaginar qué será de nosotros cuando el año finalice. ¿Cómo podré dejarte ir? No se suponía que las cosas serían así como lo dije esta tarde. Eres como un tornado en mi alma, haciendo trizas todas mis creencias y dejándome incapaz para detenerlo. Ni __siquiera sabes el poder__ que tienes sobre mí._

_Desde el primer momento en que te conocí, supe que deseaba que tú formaras parte de mi vida en cualquier forma. Tus hermosos ojos cafés capturaron mi corazón, tu sonrisa es la luz de mi oscuridad. De noche cuando envuelvo mis brazos a tu alrededor, todo se detiene y nadie en la historia de la humanidad ha experimentado la perfección que yo experimento en ese momento… me siento humano. Siento, y eso me asusta._

_He aprendido lo que el amor y la felicidad son gracias a ti. Pero en la misma luz, he aprendido el verdadero significado de los celos y la ira. Ambos sentimientos llegaron a mí como un maremoto. Quisiera haber estado allí contigo para protegerte de James. No deseo nada más que envolverte entre mis brazos y mantenerte segura, siempre. Estaré por siempre arrepentido de no haber estado allí. El sólo pensar que no estás conmigo en cualquier periodo de tiempo, incluso si tan sólo se trata de un fin de semana, me causa verdadero dolor. Ya te extraño._

_Estoy realmente jodido y podría compartir contigo mis cuentos de horror para probarlo, pero te ahorraré los detalles. No me gusta defraudarte y me esforzaré más, por ti. Siempre por ti._

_No te des por vencida conmigo._

_Tuyo, _

_Edward_

_PD. He pasado los últimos momentos con mi pulgar dudando encima del botón de enviar._

_PD. El lunes por la mañana en realidad significa la noche del domingo y no un momento más tarde._

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que una lágrima cayó en mi mano. Quería decirle al conductor que se diera la vuelta, pero no deseaba quedarme en esa casa con Tanya y la familia de él. Lo único que pude hacer fue contestar.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: Viernes, 08 de julio a las 9:28 PM**

**Asunto: Wow**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

_Estoy en el Sheraton de la 5__a __avenida, Habitación 407. Ven cuando quieras. Y cuando digo eso, me refiero a pronto._

_Tuya,_

_Bella._

_PD. El domingo por la noche será._

Limpiándome el rostro miré hacia la ventana mientras entrábamos a la ciudad.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?" El taxista me preguntó.

"No," Susurré; "Creo que estoy enamorada de mi jefe."

"¿Acaso eso no es una joda?"

Sí… si lo era.

* * *

_**N/T Gracias chicas por leer y comentar.**_

_**Gracias Elvia.**_

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**xoxo Cin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 12

Lo dejaría todo por ti

**BELLA**

Me sentía como una adolescente de nuevo; nerviosa, incómoda, confundida... a ciegas y completamente enamorada del chico más guapo del colegio. Pero no era ninguna adolescente. Era una mujer adulta sentada en una gigante cama tamaño King, con un recipiente de M&M's pretendiendo ver America's Next Top Model, cuando en realidad sólo estaba revisando mi teléfono.

_Llama. Por el amor de Dios, llámame. _

Quería llamarlo, pero no quería ser insistente. Había leído su correo al menos una vez cada par de horas. Él era como una droga para mí y sus palabras eran la dosis que necesitaba para evitar una severa desintoxicación. Mirando la lluvia, suspiré antes de tomar mi teléfono y rápidamente marcar antes de que me arrepintiera.

Llamó durante un par de segundos antes de que terminara la llamada y aventará el teléfono de vuelta a la cama.

"¿Qué está mal conmigo?" Grité con mi rostro enterrado en mis manos. Cayendo sobre las almohadas, me quedé allí recostada tratando de respirar. "Es decir, no es como si hubiera dicho que me amaba. Tan sólo fue…"

Me detuve cuando mi teléfono sonó, el tono de llamada era el tema de Bad de Michael Jackson, el tono de Edward. Saltando, regué los M&M's por toda la cama pero no me importó. Me abalancé por el teléfono, con el temor de que él colgara antes de que tuviera oportunidad de contestarle.

"¿Hola?" Intenté sonar tranquila, pero no funcionó.

"¿Estás bien?". Me preguntó, comprobando que no había conseguido ni tantito sonar tranquila.

"Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?".

"Tú me llamaste."

Mierda, él no quería hablar conmigo. "Um sí…pero fue un error. Siento mucho haberte molestado".

"No me molestaste, en realidad estaba esperando que me llamaras."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté rápidamente.

Se burló; "No me marcaste por error, ¿No es así?"

"Fue un accidente."

"¿Entonces por qué suenas nerviosa? ¿Debería colgar?"

¡Ugh! Él era tan… lo extrañaba.

"Está bien. Te llamé y luego colgué."

"Desearía que no hubieras colgado."

Sonreí ampliamente; "Me alegra que me hayas llamado de nuevo."

"Pasé todo el día con mi teléfono al otro lado de la habitación para que no estuviera tentado a llamarte."

Mi rostro estaba sonrojado. Podía sentirlo. Él no tenía idea de lo que me estaba provocando.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste? Me pasé todo el día engordando con chocolate mientras veía modelos en la televisión."

"Es tu día libre." Se rió, sonaba tan libre y feliz.

_¿Acaso yo era la razón de eso? Dios, esperaba que sí._

"¿Desde cuándo empezaste a preocuparte por mis fines de semana libres?"

"Cuando me di cuenta de que quiero que seas feliz. Me pediste tomarte el fin de semana libre y si eso es todo lo que tengo para darte, lo haré, sin importar como me haga sentir eso."

Suspiré profundamente, pasando mi mano por mi cabello; "¿Acaso está contigo Nicholas Sparks diciéndote la cosa perfecta que decirme?"

"¿Nicholas quién?" Preguntó, honestamente confundido y no estaba seguro si reír o llorar.

"El autor del Diario de Noah."

Silencio.

"Dios mío Edward, ¿Siquiera ves películas? Es una de las historias más populares allí afuera."

"¿Es una película o un libro?"

"Ambos." Me reí.

"Necesito leer algo de romance, todo parecía tan increíble."

Parecía. Usó la palabra en pasado.

"Prefiero describirlo como mágico." Añadí.

"O trágico."

Rodando mis ojos, suspiré; "Una verdadera historia de amor jamás es trágica porque al menos ellos experimentan el amor, ¿Cierto?".

"¿Incluso cuando duele?".

"Incluso cuando duele. Así que gracias por ser romántico." Era en verdad la primera vez que él había estado sin demandar inmediatamente sexo.

"Ah, bueno me alegra que no la esté totalmente cagando."

"¿Cagando qué?" Pregunté. Uno de los dos tenía que decirlo.

"Lo nuestro. Mi correo fue… no estoy seguro de qué decir".

"Te amo." Casi se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas mientras mi cerebro maldecía mi boca. Ni siquiera había pensado en decirlo. Las palabras tan sólo se me escaparon. "Umm. Mierda. Mierda. Ugh mierda. Edward por favor, tan sólo olvida que yo…"

"Voy para allá."

"¿Qué?" Salté sobre mis pies. "No puedes, quiero decir si puedes y quiero que lo hagas, pero estoy hecha un lío."

"No me importa." Dijo seriamente; "Quiero decírtelo a la cara."

"¿_Decírmelo_?" Sonreí.

"Decírtelo." Se burló. "Estaré allí en veinte minutos, hecha un lío o no."

"Te estaré esperando."

"Dilo de nuevo, nena."

"¿Qué?"

"_Dilo_ de nuevo."

"Ya lo dije y no lo repetiré hasta que te vea."

"¿Por favor?"

Suspirando, alejé el teléfono de mi oído por un momento antes de hablar; "Te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Que sean quince minutos." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

"¡SÍ!" Grité, brincando en la cama y pateando todos los M&M's. Sólo tenía ganas de rodar por todos lados y disfrutar la euforia que actualmente estaba experimentando. Era así como él me hacía sentir y esta noche también lo quería".

Sintiendo mis piernas, me paralicé; "Mierda."

Apresurándome al baño, saqué mi navaja y crema depiladora.

_¿Y si no se refería a estar enamorado de mí?_

_¿Y si se asusta?_

_Y luego estaba Tanya… y su familia entera._

_Dios, ¿Cómo podrá salir conmigo y tener una esposa al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué putas estoy haciendo?_

Cepillando mi cabello, intenté, realmente intenté pero simplemente todo era demasiado complicado. Lo quería demasiado y no sólo sexualmente. Quería ser la persona al que él recurriera para todo. Y ya no quería ser sólo su amante. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Finalmente estaba terminando de limpiarme cuando miré el reloj, y tenía tan sólo un par de minutos antes de que Edward llegara. El tiempo pasó volando y mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Hice lo mejor que pude al limpiar la cama antes de sentarme en la orilla de ésta.

Tomando mi diario, mis manos temblaron mientras escribía;

9 de julio,

_Querido Diario,_

_Confesión número ni siquiera sé cuál: Siento como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Como si hubiera una energía reprimida en mi interior muriéndose por salir. Jamás había estado enamorada. ¿Amores platónicos? Sí. ¿Pero enamorada? No. Una parte de mí, una muy pequeña parte de mí, está preocupada de que esto se trate sólo de lujuria. Es decir, fue en eso precisamente que nuestra relación se cimentó. Sí, hablábamos pero nunca de cosas importantes. Pero si las personas podían enamorarse tan sólo con verse, entonces ¿No podíamos hacer lo mismo al acostarnos? Sólo lo he deseado a él y espero que él sólo me haya deseado a mí de esta manera. Ah… estoy tan confundida. Demonios. ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta así? Nada será igual después de esta noche._

_Bella._

_Se le ha hecho tarde._ Pensé al mirar el reloj.

_¿Tal vez está atorado en el tráfico? ¿Y qué pasa si ya no desea venir?_

"No, Bella. No, respira." Murmuré.

Diez minutos se convirtieron en veinte. Y luego una hora se convirtió en dos. No iba a venir. Joder. Yo tenía… era una jodida idiota. Él aún no estaba listo para esto. Debí haberlo sabido.

Sentí como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos durante un momento cuando el teléfono sonó. Pero eran las dos de la mañana.

"Mira, si estás llamando para disculpar tu jodido trasero."

"Srta. Swan, habla Roger." Dijo de manera extraña.

"¿Roger? ¿Él te pidió que me llamaras? ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo."

"Necesita ir Hospital Memorial de los Hamptons de inmediato. Edward tuvo un accidente."

No podía respirar. El teléfono cayó de mis manos pero no podía respirar.

_Dios mío._

**-CoaBW-**

Me había llevado una eternidad en llegar al hospital. No me había dado cuenta cuán abundantemente estaba lloviendo. Pero si sabía exactamente lo que él tuvo que conducir para llegar conmigo… Ay Dios. Para cuando llegué allí, ya los medios de comunicación estaban haciendo notar su presencia allí.

"Lo siento señorita pero esta es un…".

"Está bien, déjela pasar." Emmett me saludo desde la sala de espera.

"¿Emmett, qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó? No lo entiendo." Luché para contener las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos.

Suspiró, deteniéndose antes de que pasáramos la puerta doble de la Unidad de Cuidado Intensivos; "La policía está diciendo que él se pasó un alto y perdió el control del auto después de estrellarse contra otro vehículo. Bella, él está bastante lastimado, dicen que estaba consiente en la escena del accidente. Pero tuvo un paro dos veces debido a la presión en su cráneo…"

"¡Emmett, ¿Está bien él?!" Grité.

Frunció el ceño, abriendo la puerta donde el resto de los Cullen esperaban… llorando; "Está en coma Bella y no tienen idea de cuándo despertará."

Lo escuché. Sabía que todos estaban allí presentes. Pero mis pies me llevaron hacia la ventana de su habitación en vez de reconocer a alguien siquiera de los presente. Horas atrás estábamos bromeando sobre Nicholas Sparks y ahora… y ahora… presionando mi frente contra el vidrio, lloré ante la imagen de él. Sus dos piernas estaban fracturadas junto con su brazo izquierdo. Le habían rasurado el cabello, y su cabeza estaba vendada. Incluso su rostro perfecto estaba cubierto de laceraciones y moretones.

¿Cómo es que todo cambió tan repentinamente? No lo comprendía. Apenas había hablado con él. Le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba. No lo comprendía.

"Quiero-quiero entrar." Comenté limpiándome las lágrimas.

"Quiero que te vayas."

"Dándome la vuelta, vi a Tanya mirándome.

"Tanya por favor, no hagamos esto aquí."

"¿Qué parte del maldito vete no entendiste?" Me gritó.

"Tanya, detente." Rose puso una mano en su hombro pero Tanya se apartó.

Caminó hacia mí; "Eres una puta. No eres parte de esta familia, no importa cuánto desees serlo. Yo soy su esposa. No tú. Lo que significa que soy médicamente responsable de él."

"¡Él se iba a divorciar de ti!" No tenía ningún derecho de decidir por él.

"¡Sí, la famosa canción de la puta! No importa, por ley, todavía soy su esposa y le estás provocando a él y a mí estrés con el simple hecho de estar aquí." Miré al resto de la familia y luego de vuelta a ella. Por primera vez, claramente me di cuenta de dónde estaba yo… lo que valía. Nada. No era parte de la familia, ella tenía razón. No tenía ni voz ni voto.

"Tanya, por favor."

"¿Por favor? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te pedí de favor que dejaras de follar a mi marido? ¿Recuerdas lo que me respondiste?" Me tomó del brazo, llevándome hacia la puerta, con sus uñas rojas enterrándose en mi piel.

Nos quedamos solas afuera de la puerta… lejos de la habitación de Edward.

"Vas a desaparecer." Me siseó; "Vas a renunciar o te voy a despedir y jamás mostraras la cara en cualquier parte cercana a nada ni nadie que tenga que ver con el nombre Cullen de nuevo."

"Tú no puedes hacer eso. Puedes sacarme de este hospital pero no podrás sacarme de mi casa." Estaba lista para sacarle los ojos.

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse; "Si no desapareces, haré que le desconecten el ventilador a Edward."

Se me detuvo el corazón mientras la miraba.

"_Me haré valer de lo que sea_ y conseguiré que le desconecten el ventilador. Tal vez le explique a los doctores que Edward decidió hace mucho tiempo que no valía la pena vivir dependiendo de una máquina. De cómo este no era el tipo de vida que deseaba para él."

"¡Carlisle y Esme se opondrán a ello!"

"¿Carlisle y Esme? ¿Las mismas personas a las que él apenas les hablaba? ¿Qué juez en su sano juicio dirá que ellos lo conocían mejor que su propia esposa?"

Estaba hablando en serio. Estaba hablando jodidamente en serio.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?" Murmuré, todavía no estando segura si estaba soñando esto o no. Esto era una locura.

"¿Qué cómo puedo hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tú? ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte allí de brazos cruzados mientras él me amenazaba. Azotó puertas en mi cara y te atreviste a dormir con él en mi propia casa."

"Él podría despertar mañana." Dije, siendo eso lo único con lo que podía contar.

"Mañana será demasiado tiempo desde este momento. Las cartas han cambiado. Soy la persona más importante en la vida de Edward, no tú. ¿Me estás entendiendo? Ya no eres tú. Nunca lo fuiste."

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi rostro cuando di un paso hacia ella.

"Él despertará, lo presiento en mi alma."

Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se retorcieron en algo semejante a una sonrisa; "Es gracioso como tu alma no presintió que él iba a tener un accidente en primer lugar." Miró la sala de espera; "John, por favor enséñale a esta cosa la salida y asegúrate que jamás se acerque aquí de nuevo. Eso incluye todas nuestras casas. Ella ya ha provocado demasiado dolor."

Él asintió; "Señorita, necesita irse."

"Jódete Tanya. Jódete hasta los más profundos abismos del infierno. Espero que te mueras." Le grité.

"Y aún así seré la Señora Cullen." Sonrió ampliamente antes de darse la vuelta y dejarme afuera de las puertas mirándola.

"Señorita necesita irse, usted no pertenece aquí."

Pero sentía como si lo hiciera. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Edward al irme. No quería poner a prueba la amenaza de Tanya. Tenía que irme. Tenía que irme muy lejos y no podía volver.

Tenía que irme por él.

**Tres Meses Después**

Me senté en la sala de espera acariciando el pequeño bulto de mi estómago. Había lágrimas en mis ojos… no estaba segura de por qué. No tenía idea de cómo ser madre. Ni siquiera podía hacerme cargo de mí misma. Tanya se había asegurado de eso. Cada tarjeta de crédito que Edward me había dado era inservible. A penas tenía dinero suficiente para la comida y la renta, era un desastre total. Esto era lo correcto a hacer. No podía ser madre. ¿Qué tipo de vida tendría mi hijo a mi lado?

"¿Srta. Chambers?" La enfermera llamó. Odiaba ese nombre. Se sentía como un constante recordatorio de cuán bajo había caído. Me puse de pie, mirando hacia el pasillo de donde ella había salido y luego de vuelta a mi abdomen. "Sé que esto es difícil y aterrador. Pero todo estará bien."

"No," lloré secando mis ojos; "No estará bien."

"Srta. Chambers."

"Lo siento, tengo que irme." Tomando mis pertenencias, me apresuré a salir de la clínica.

Iba a tener a este bebé, iba a encontrar una manera. Yo sólo no podía, era la única prueba de que había habido tiempos felices en mi vida, a pesar de lo jodido y lo confuso que todo había sido. A pesar de ello estaba feliz. Era parte de Edward y de mí, no podía terminar esta vida.

A pesar de lo jodida que estaba mi vida, esta era la prueba de que yo había experimentado la felicidad.

* * *

_**N/T Vaya giro ¿no? Prometo apurarme. Nos leemos el lunes o martes. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Gracias Elvia.**_

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**xoxo Cin**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 13

La Historia De Mi Vida

**Octavo Mes.**

Estaba sentada enfrente del televisor, mientras trataba de colocar correctamente las tijeras sobre los cupones.

"¡Ay Dios mío, mira Bella!" Angela gritó, brincando hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a mí. Ella era mi única amiga; la había conocido durante mi primer chequeo prenatal después de que me mudé aquí; hace tres meses. Trabaja como una asistente de enfermería en el hospital. Cada vez que la miro, veo la vida que pude tener, de no haber sido tan jodidamente estúpida.

Era casi imposible encontrar un lugar donde un conglomerado de Cullen no existiera. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba de mi lado cuando me enteré que Vermont estaba recientemente libre del nombre Cullen y fue así que tuve la libertad de mudarme al estado que parecía estar lleno de nieve y hielo. Era algo apropiado para mi situación, sin el Cullen que anhelaba, mi vida en todos los aspectos, excepto por mi pequeño, era fría. Angela sabía mi secreto y cuando se enteró de mi predicamento, me ordenó que viviera con ella en lugar de en mi auto. Ella era un regalo de Dios.

Mirando el canal de televisión Angela se apresuró a cambiarle, pero vi el rostro de Tanya, luciendo furiosa mientras bajaba las escaleras del juzgado.

"No quiero ver esto." Fruncí el ceño. Su rostro me hacía enfermar.

"Bueno que mal porque yo sí."

_"__Así que ahí lo tienen, después de una agotadora batalla en el juzgado, la Sra. Tanya Cullen no tiene permitido controlar las acciones de Empresas Cullen, en lugar de ello, el control del Sr. Edward Cullen estará bajo la protección de su padre adoptivo Carlisle Cullen. Como muchos de ustedes saben, el Sr. Cullen estuvo involucrado en un accidente hace casi ocho meses atrás dejándolo en estado de coma. Los médicos reportan que sus signos vitales son estables. Sin embargo, no están seguros de cuándo él despertará."_

"Deberías volver."

"Angela, no quiero hablar de esto. Por favor. No puedo y no lo haré. Mi vida ya no se trata de él nada más, se trata de mi hijo y justo ahora estoy tratando de ahorrar siete dólares para pañales, así que por favor…¡Ah, maldición!" Sentí como las lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro. Estaba tan cansada de llorar.

"Respira Bella. Respira. No quieres que pase…eso." Levantó la voz cuando sentí exactamente lo que me estaba diciendo. Me paralicé cuando sentí el cálido líquido mojar mis pantalones.

"¡No! No estoy lista. Por favor Angela…" Lloré. No pensaba que alguna vez iba a estar lista, pero esto era demasiado.

"Bella. Bella, mírame." Me sostuvo el rostro, mirándome a los ojos. "Vas a estar bien, nos tienes a Ben y a mí, y vas a estar perfectamente bien."

"Siento mucho lo de tu sofá. También te lo pagaré, algún día." Contesté, justo cuando sentí lo que sin duda sería la primera de muchas contracciones. Se sentía similar a los dolores que había estado experimentado durante todo el día, sólo que más concentrados e imposiblemente más fuertes.

"Si, está bien necesitamos irnos." Dijo apresuradamente, tratando de ayudarme a levantarme.

Eso era lo que yo era justo ahora. La chica que necesitaba ayuda, la chica que había llamado a su padre pidiéndole ayuda y él se burló de ella antes de colgarle. La chica que vivía en un auto, y se bañaba en baños públicos. Esa era yo, Elena Chambers. Isabella Swan estaba muerta.

**Primer Año.**

"Dios, no puedo creer lo grande que está." Susurré, mirando a mi bebé de casi un año de edad entre mis brazos. Él era preciosamente perfecto, incluso con la baba y la comida adornando su rostro.

"No puedo creer las bombas que deja en los pañales." Ben bromeó mientras besaba a Angela en la cabeza antes de entrar a la cocina.

"¡Oye, no seas malo con mi ahijado! ¡Él es increíble!" Angela se rió, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga de Levi. "Eres asombroso pequeño Levi y también muy apuesto. ¿Cómo está el bebé más apuesto de todo el mundo?"

Me reí; "Por favor, no le infles el ego aún. Aunque es verdaderamente lindo, ¿cierto?"

Ella extendió los brazos hacia él y cuidadosamente lo coloqué entre sus brazos. Angela respiró profundamente antes de mirarme. Parecía nerviosa, lo que era extraño, ya que pasaba bastante tiempo con niños en el hospital…me había ayudado a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como doméstica allí, así que sabía cuán buena era con los niños. Afortunadamente, la madre de Ben adora cuidar de Levi, así que cuando me iba a trabajar, tenía una niñera dispuesta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Susurré, limpiando el rostro de Levi antes de colocarle el gorro en su cabecita.

Ella frunció el ceño, mirándome; "Ben me pidió que me casara con él."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Trabajaste el último turno anoche y sabía que estarías cansada. Así que sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno."

"¿El momento oportuno? ¡Ese es cualquier momento! Dijiste que si, ¿cierto?" Busqué un anillo en su dedo, pero no había ninguno. "Angela, por favor dime que yo no soy la razón por la que no le has contestado. Si lo amas, hazlo sin pensarlo. Esto está tan bien, créeme. Lo has hecho bien."

"Le pedí algo de tiempo."

Alcanzando a Levi, lo tomé en mis brazos y me puse de pie. "Es tiempo de tu siesta Levi, tía Angela debe ir a comprometerse ahora."

"Elena…"

"Vamos a nuestra habitación y cuando salga, será mejor que haya una anillo en ese dedo tuyo." Dije mientras caminaba alrededor del sofá de Ben, me gustaba decirle así desde que él había reemplazado aquel que yo arruiné, y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Levi y mía.

No podía comprar una cuna e hice que Ben, junto con Angela, prometiera no comprarme una. En lugar de ello, me aseguré de que Levi estuviera seguro y cómodo en nuestra cama y la pegué a la pared para prevenir que se rodara o se cayera. Cumplía su función y además, desde que nació, me despertaba para revisarlo para asegurarme de que estaba respirando y cómodo. Lo recosté sobre la cama y sentada junto a su cuerpo durmiendo, tomé mi diario, leyendo algunos de mis pensamientos.

_No hay nada más aterrador o gratificante en la vida que ser madre…es como si tu mente, cuerpo y alma no fueran ya sólo tuyos. Algunos días quería reírme a carcajadas y disfrutar el hecho de formar parte de algo tan hermoso y otros días, sólo quería llorar por el hecho de que esto era todo lo que podía darle._

_Es gracioso como el sentido común no es tan común, como uno pensaría. Miró atrás en mi vida y estoy tan confundida por las decisiones que he tomado. Pero entonces esas decisiones me dieron a mi hijo, así que no podía arrepentirme de ellas._

"¡Gracias! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Gracias!" Escuché a Ben gritar al otro lado de la puerta. Supongo que Angela hizo lo correcto y aceptó. Tomando un bolígrafo, completé la última entrada de mi diario, esta era la última página, y me pareció apropiado que fuera precisamente en este día. Puede que no haya obtenido mi final feliz, pero alguien más lo había obtenido y el sólo hecho de ver eso era suficiente por ahora.

_La vida es difícil, los sueños no siempre se cumplen, el amor no es para siempre, los amigos vienen y se van, puede que me caiga. Puede incluso que permanezca abajo durante un tiempo. Pero no me moriré. La vida es difícil, dolorosa y aterradora, pero me niego a morir. Sin embargo, creo que he estado abajo por mucho tiempo. Vivo mi vida por mi hijo ahora; lo amo más de lo que jamás pensé llegar a amar a nadie. Es el tipo de amor que nada ni nadie puede romper. Estoy agradecida por él. Todo lo que hago es por él y nadie más. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy feliz con eso, con él._

Terminé la última entrada, cerré el diario antes de colocarlo en el sobre que Angela me había dejado en el buró junto a la cama. Ella creí que debía publicarlo. Y yo, por otra parte, ya no me importaba nada.

Ya había terminado con eso. Rodando sobre mi costado, traté de encontrar música suave para que Levi y yo escucháramos. A Levi realmente le gustaba la música, aplaudía locamente cuando escuchaba una melodía relajante.

"Noticia de última hora, Edward Cullen de Empresas Cullen ha despertado. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, durante un año y medio, el rostro de Edward Cullen ha sido plasmado en cada medio de comunicación…"

Era como si la parte muerta de mi corazón, la única parte en la que permitía guardar los restos de Edward Cullen, latió por primera vez.

¡Había despertado! ¡Estaba vivo! Comencé a aplaudir, pero miré a Levi antes de apagar el radio.

Isabella estaba muerta. Cada parte de ella, incluyendo a Edward Cullen, no existía en nuestro mundo. Tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para Levi. Eso no implicaba someterlo a los Cullen y a los escándalos que seguramente le seguirían. No había nada para nosotros allí. Edward y yo éramos dos locos que creíamos estar enamorados…bueno, sólo una loca.

_Él nunca me lo dijo._ Pero eso no importaba.

Ya estaba hecho.

**Segundo Año.**

"¡No puedo creer que mandaste el diario Angela!" Grité mientras le daba a Levi algo de fruta y trabajaba en el rompecabezas frente a él. Angela y yo estábamos empacando el apartamento. Ella y Ben me van a rentar este lugar mientras ellos se mudan a una casa en la ciudad.

"Tú ni siquiera ibas a hacerlo."

"Angela, hay cosas ahí, nombres-"

"Envié una copia escrita a máquina, no tu diario real. Todos los nombres están tachados. Puedes inventar unos nuevos. ¡Vamos, ellos lo adorarán!" Replicó; "Te está ofreciendo un montón de dinero, ¿te puedes imaginar lo que podrás hacer con eso? En serio."

"Vendí una parte de mí antes, no lo haré de nuevo." Ella no lo entiende. No quiero que nadie vea ese lado de mí, ese horrible lado oscuro de él y todo lo que hicimos juntos. No quiero que Levi lo tome y sepa quién solía ser yo.

Angela suspiró, colocando la carta en mi mano; "Aceptaste el dinero la primera vez para ti. Ahora lo puedes aceptar para Levi. Él aprendió a caminar antes de lo normal, ya está escribiendo y leyendo mejor que cualquier otro niño de dos años que he visto. El chico entrará a la universidad antes de que llegue a la pubertad y tú lo sabes. Necesitas esto."

"¿Y qué tal si _él_ lee esto?" Murmuré, pensando en el único hombre por el que he luchado tan duro para expulsar de mi mente.

"No lo hará. No hay rastro de Isabella Swan. ¿Alguna vez utilizaste el nombre de Elena Chambers?"

"No, pero…"

"Nada de peros. Esto es algo bueno. Estás haciendo lo correcto. Incluso si el libro no funciona, aún así obtendrás dinero y eso te dará tiempo para prepararte. Y podrás dejar este cuchitril."

"¡Oye!" Golpeé su hombro, amaba este cuchitril y era el único lugar que se sentía como mi hogar en esta costa.

"Auuu. No pegues, mami." Levi meneó su dedo hacia mí.

"Sí, no pegues mami." Angela sonrió, corriendo detrás de Levi y dándole un enorme abrazo. Sus verdes ojos brillaron debido a la alegría. Con toda honestidad, él no sacó nada de mí. Tenía el cabello oscuro de su padre, sus ojos verdes, su nariz recta y la inteligencia al parecer. Miré el rompecabezas de un oso morado. Decía que era para niños de cuatro años en adelante y sin embargo, Levi ya parecía estar aburrido de el. No había duda en mi mente de que él era un niño superdotado y eso me preocupaba. Eso significaba que él necesitaría no sólo los mejores maestros, sino también las mejores escuelas y no importaba cuán inteligente fuera, eso también significaba que necesitaría dinero.

"¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto al no recurrir a él?" Murmuré y ella sabía de quién hablaba sin necesitar que dijera el nombre.

Se encogió de hombros; "Tú tienes tus razones y sé que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. No es como si él ya se hubiera divorciado de todos modos."

No. Él no podía divorciarse hasta dentro de ocho y medio meses. Pero eso sólo añadía otra razón a la lista de por qué no debía regresar. Todo sería lo mismo. Ya había superado todo ese drama y tenía que superar lo de él, maldición. Lo tenía que lograr.

"Levi, ¿te gustaría leer con mami esta noche?" Pregunté, besando su mejilla mientras él sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes pequeñitos.

"Espera aquí." Me dijo antes de correr hacia el baño tan rápido como sus piernitas lo podían llevar.

"Voy a extrañar no vivir con ustedes." Angela frunció el ceño.

"Sí claro, hasta que te encuentres entre los brazos de Ben solos en su nueva y grande casa." Le guiñé el ojo y ella se sonrojó…¿desde cuándo podía hacer yo que alguien se sonrojara?

Rodándome los ojos, me entregó el teléfono; "Llámalos, di que sí y luego empieza a contar tu dinero."

Suspirando, tomé el teléfono de su mano; "Si todo esto revienta justo enfrente de mi cara, te arrastraré conmigo."

"Soy a prueba de balas, nena."

"¿Lo eres?" Levi frunció el ceño, luciendo confundido con un libro en su mano.

Angela se rió; "No pequeño Einstein, es sólo una expresión."

Mientras ella trataba de explicarle, yo marqué el número en la carta…espero que esto funcione. Proporcionar una vida mejor para Levi era todo por lo que le rogaba a Dios.

**Tercer Año.**

"¿Lo viste?" Mi agente me preguntó mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora.

Según New York, USA Today y Time Magazine el mejor libro es: Confesiones de la Puta de un Multimillonario de E. B. Chambers.

"Santa mierda."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Elena, las librerías lo han estado vendido como pan caliente! Tengo entrevistas en espera queriendo más-"

"Denise, te lo he dicho, nada de entrevistas ni programas, ni tampoco sesiones fotográficas." Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo lucía yo. Nos habíamos comunicado sólo por correo electrónico y por teléfono. Era una de las principales cuestiones que quedaron establecidas en nuestro contrato. Mi nombre o rostro jamás estarían ligados en todo esto.

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Dios, uno creería que ya habría algún nivel de confianza entre las dos. Te enviaré las preguntas por correo electrónico y por teléfono. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es responderlas y enviármelas de vuelta."

"No gracias." Me giré para encontrar a Levi leyendo en el piso de la sala. Era extraño cuantas cosas habían cambiado en el lapso de un año. Con el dinero que gané, seguí el consejo de Angela y compré una linda casa en la ciudad justo enfrente de la suya. Levi la eligió porque le había gustado la puerta verde. El verde era su color favorito y no importaba cuán duro intentaba lograr que él apreciara otro color, Levi siempre regresaba a su color verde. Ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo para mezclar y combinar su ropa, pero él era demasiado exigente y obstinado.

Denise suspiró; "Elena, debemos de golpear mientras el hierro todavía este caliente. Summit nos ha contactado acerca de los derechos para hacer una película, sin embargo, tú necesitas aprobar esto. Sin dejar de mencionar que ganarás un montón de dinero si la convirtieses en una saga."

"¿Qué pasa con la gente y eso desear siempre más dinero? Necesitando enriquecerse más. No va haber película ni entrevistas. Buenas noches Denise." Colgando el auricular, cerré la página.

Miré de nuevo el reporte del niño que me habían enviado,

_Estimada Srta. Chambers,_

_Felicitaciones, sin duda creemos que su hijo, Levi Anthony Chambers es un niño superdotado. Los niños superdotados usualmente se encasillan en cinco categorías. Siendo el Nivel Cinco el más avanzado. A partir de los exámenes académicos y sociales realizados a su hijo, es nuestra evaluación la que señala que él encaja en la cuarta categoría, lo que es notable y raro dada su corta edad._

_Niños en el Nivel Cuatro tienen un extenso y complejo vocabulario, así como habilidades verbales. La mayoría de ellos saben leer y escribir a los tres años y medio. Pero usualmente no comenzarán a expresar su habilidad literaria para otra cosa más que placer hasta la edad de cuatro o cinco años. Durante este periodo ellos también comenzaran a comprender funciones matemáticas, así como también la comprensión más compleja de conceptos sociales. A los seis años, comprenderán literatura para jóvenes y adultos. De acuerdo a publicaciones académicas e investigaciones hechas por renombrados psicólogos y educadores infantiles, un niño al nivel y edad de Levi pronto expresará alto interés en aprender hechos puros; simple conocimiento científico, números y despertará el interés en términos y palabras avanzadas._

_Por lo general, sólo existe uno por cada 19, 000 niños que demuestra éstos increíbles e impresionantes dotes, y Levi es ese niño. Sin una consideración especial, puede que él experimente dificultades en la escuela, en especial en lo que respecta a su entorno social. Por esta razón, sin una inscripción en una escuela de desarrollo avanzado, el desarrollo de Levi está en peligro. Los sentimientos de aislamiento, depresión y retraso en el crecimiento social es comúnmente visto en niños superdotados que se les tiene permitido acudir a centros de educación rudimentaria. _

_Para más información y apoyo, por favor contáctenos y únase al grupo de apoyo de padres. Puede ser benéfico para Levi ser activamente social con niños que son igual de especiales que él, un lugar donde puede ser normal._

_Dr. Andrew Randolph,_

_Asociación Nacional Para Niños Superdotados (ANPS)_

Suspirando, me puse de pie antes de caminar hacia la cocina y tomar un bote de helado de vainilla y dos cucharas. Tomé asiento en la alfombra enfrente del sofá, el cual era verde, y miré a Levi quien estaba sentado cerca.

Se acercó a mí y descansó su cabeza en mi costado; "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Las Aventuras de George el Curioso." Contestó sin mirar arriba, señalando cada palabra mientras leía.

"¿Tienes tiempo para un receso para comer helado?"

"Por supuesto mami." Sonriendo, se giró y tomó la cuchara mientras yo abría el bote. "¿Sin tazones?"

"Sin tazones." Me reí; "Una vez a la semana, tú y yo veremos una película y comeremos helado, ¿está bien?"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sip, pero tienes que portarte bien y comerte todas tus verduras durante la semana."

"Está bien, lo prometo." Replicó, metiéndose un gran bocado de helado en su boca.

"¡Levi, no tan rápido!"

"Ay, se me congeló la cabeza." Frunció el ceño y sólo pude reír. Tan inteligente y sin embargo, era tan sólo un niño.

"Levi, ¿qué opinas de saltarte el pre-escolar y aprender conmigo mejor?"

Tomó un bocado más pequeño de helado e inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza; "Entonces, ¿tú serás mi maestra? Pero tú eres mami."

"Lo sé, pero también mami fue a la escuela. Puedo ser tu mami maestra."

"Está bien, mami Maestra."

Mami Maestra será entonces.

**Cuarto año.**

En verdad no deseaba estar aquí en la Casa Editorial, pero necesitaba venir personalmente a firmar los derechos para la película. Estaba rotundamente en contra de esto al principio pero después de veintisiete propuestas diferentes y cantidades ridículas de dinero, es decir, tres punto cinco millones de dólares por adelantado además de grandes regalías, accedí. Era extraño cuánto dinero las personas estaban dispuestas a darme con tal de que firmara. Había leído el contrato, empleado a dos abogados y todo estaba perfecto. Tendría que ver en la elección de los actores y las locaciones ya que no había descrito claramente cómo lucían los personajes…lo que me había ganado muchas malas reseñas pero el público lo adoraba. Ellos podían idear a quien quiera que se les diera la gana, para sumergirse completamente en el libro. Esa no fue mi intención inicial, pero funcionó.

El año pasado escribí un libro infantil, el cual había funcionado más o menos bien. Sin embargo, funcionó bastante bien como coartada. Los rumores aún seguían rodeando al libro; todos querían saber quién era el elusivo multimillonario. Había múltiples listas en internet con lectores votando por quien ellos creían que era, las había revisado y Edward ni siquiera estaba entre los top veinte en ninguna de ellas.

"Elena, luces esplendida." Denise me abrazó, "no tienes idea de lo contenta que estoy por ti. Recuerda, todos los que han sido asignados a tu equipo han firmado un contrato de confidencialidad."

Asentí cuando abrió la puerta y al entrar, mi corazón se detuvo, sentí como si no podía respirar. Mi mundo estaba girando fuera de su eje.

"Elena Chambers, es un gusto presentarte al Sr. Edward Cullen, dueño de…bueno todo, se rumora que él está intentando comprarnos también."

"Es un placer conocerla Srta. Chambers, no tiene idea de lo mucho que he ansiado esto." Extendió su mano, pero no pude hacer lo mismo.

Dándome la vuelta, corrí, me tropecé y corrí y continué corriendo hasta que estuve alejada de las oficinas y en las escaleras internas.

"¿En serio vas a bajar corriendo 115 pisos?" Gritó, sorprendiéndome con su proximidad y me tropecé, provocando que él me atrapara.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Dije que me sueltes!" Grité, soltándome de sus brazos.

"Bella,"

"Nope, soy Elena, tienes a la persona equivocada." Espeté, secando mis ojos pero las malditas lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Allí estaba él, su cabello oscuro tan despeinado como siempre, con sus ojos verdes que penetraban mi alma con una simple mirada. Lucía igual a excepción de la barba en su rostro. Se veía bien. Realmente bien, lo hacía lucir…mierda.

"No, no es así, he pasado tres putos años buscándote. Sabría si me hubiera equivocado de persona Isabella…"

"Detente." Cerré mis ojos; "No me conoces. No soy la misma persona. Isabella Swan está muerta. Lo ha estado por más de cuatro años Edward."

"¡Pudo haber sido sólo un año! Desperté y la persona a la que más deseaba ver no estaba allí. La única persona a quien yo- Tú no estuviste allí. No estuviste allí. Me dejaste. TÚ. ¡No tienes derecho a estar enfadada! ¡¿DÓNDE PUTAS ESTUVISTE?! ¿Dónde?" Susurró la última palabra tan quedamente que me hirió, me dolió más que sus gritos.

"Pregúntale a tu esposa." Suspiré, caminando hacia la puerta pero él me agarró y me giró hacia él antes de empujarme contra la pared.

"No tengo esposa, así que te estoy preguntando a ti." Susurró a sólo centímetros de mi rostro. "¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? Te amaba."

_Amaba. En tiempo pasado._

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos con lágrimas contenidas y quería decir algo pero no pude. Sus labios repentinamente estuvieron sobre los míos y se sentía como si estuviera en casa de nuevo. Dios, extrañaba esto. Sintiéndolo tomar mis muslos, los envolví a su alrededor, provocando que mi falda se subiera. Sus manos tomaron mi blusa antes de quitármela. Besó mi cuello, chupó y mordió exactamente como lo recordaba ser; posesivo y necesitando reclamarme como suya. Sus manos estaban en todas partes y estaba flotando. Me estaba alejando de todo, incluso del sentido común. El aguijonazo de dolor que sentí cuando me arrancó mi ropa interior me trajo de vuelta al presente, pero no en el plano de la cordura. No pude evitar gritar cuando se enterró en mi interior.

Estaba desquitando su coraje con mi cuerpo, aquello no era por placer, era todo acerca de él. Él necesitaba esto. Sus manos bajaron mi sostén, permitiendo que mi seno se frotara libremente contra él mientras mi espalda se arqueaba contra la puerta.

"Tres años." Siseó, sosteniendo mi garganta con una mano y mi cintura con la otra.

"No llamaste." Estocada.

"Ahh…" Lloriqueé.

"No escribiste." Apretó mi cuello ligeramente puntuando con cada estocada.

"¡Ni siquiera dejaste una puta dirección!" Después de cada palabra, sus embestidas aumentaron y mi cabeza dio vueltas con placer vertiginoso…

"Edward, yo-"

"¡Gasté millones tratando de encontrarte! Sólo para ser chantajeado por un miembro de mi staff que descubrió que yo era el millonario en tu jodido libro." Esta vez, el adoptó un ritmo castigador, incapaz de respirar, incapaz de formar una sentencia coherente para tratar de explicar.

¡Joder! Había olvidado cuán bueno era esto. Cómo él me hacía sentir y a pesar de que esto era pura ira y nada que jamás haya experimentado, lo extrañaba. Su pulgar frotó mis labios, sin duda embarrando mi labial. Estaba muy cerca del éxtasis como para importarme lo que me estaba haciendo.

Sus embestidas se duplicaron en fuerza y velocidad, y sus manos apretaron mi cuerpo mientras se corría dentro de mí.

_No. ¡Jodido bastardo! Estaba tan cerca_.

Se alejó de mí y me deslicé hasta el suelo, con mis piernas demasiado débiles. No había estado con nadie, desde la últimas vez que estuve con él.

"Arréglate, luego regresa tu bonito culo a la oficina, para que puedas firmar el maldito contrato. Y podremos ir a almorzar. Vamos a hablar…acerca de todo." Espetó mientras me recomponía.

Cerré mis ojos allí sentada, perdida en mis pensamientos. Cuatro años, había tratado de borrar el recuerdo de él, de cómo él se sentía, sabía y de cuán débil era yo cuando él estaba a mí alrededor. Y en cuatro minutos, me encontré de nuevo en el mismo punto donde inicié.

Esperó mientras me levanté para tomar mi bolso. Estiró la mano para agarrar la mía pero antes de que pudiera tocarme, me di la vuelta y me apresuré hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí.

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo joder?" Me gritó a través del vidrio, "Isabella, deja de actuar como una niña y abre la maldita puerta."

"No has leído mi libro, ¿no es así?" Le pregunté.

Se estrecharon sus ojos; "¿Te refieres al libro en que ilegalmente escribiste acerca de nuestro amorío? No, no le he leído, pasé demasiado tiempo buscando al maldito autor."

"Léelo. ¡Eso fue lo que me pasó! Sólo no mencioné lo de tu accidente y esa es también la razón por la cual jamás regresé contigo. No me importa si ya no estás casado. Aún así sigues siendo Edward Cullen, Director Ejecutivo Multimillonario, y no me meteré en ese fuego. Simplemente no puedo." Murmuré antes de darme la vuelta e irme.

* * *

_**N/T Hola, aquí les dejo este capítulo. Estoy tratando de apresurarme. Les tengo un aviso importante.**_

_**Desde hace unos días he estado leyendo en Twitter y en varias historias que sigo aquí un RUMOR acerca de Fanfiction. Dicen por ahí que el sitio está por realizar una depuración masiva de historias que no se apegan a las normas que el sitio estipula. Sobre todo de las historias que están clasificadas como M y que han sido reportadas por los mismos usuarios del portal. Lo malo de todo esto, es que las historias más exitosas y más leídas son las que han sido reportadas. Honestamente, no sé si será verdad o no, tampoco quiero sonar alarmista, pues al final puede que no pase nada.**_

_**Lo único que recomiendo es que busquen otros portales donde sus autores favoritos publiquen y mantenganlos localizados. Uno de esos portales es The Writer's Coffe Shop Library. En ese sitio generalmente encontraran a las autoras angloparlantes, pero existen varias autoras hispanoparlantes allí también. No sé, busquen blogs, tumblrs, etc. **_

_**Y dicen que esta depuración será pronto. Así que si por alguna cuestión me sacan del sitio, pues no sé ni que haré porque no tengo idea de cómo crear un blog y administrarlo. **_

_**Pero hay algo bueno de todo esto, por esta razón que les comenté, me apresuraré a publicar lo que resta de los dos fics que estoy traduciendo. Un capítulo por día y de antemano les pido disculpas, porque no los revisaré a conciencia, pues lo que trato es de agilizar las actualizaciones, antes de que pase nada.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, nos leemos mañana. **_

_**xoxo Cin**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 14

Roto En Millones de Pequeños Pedazos

**EDWARD**

**Primer Año.**

No puedo respirar. No importa la cantidad de aire que trate de inhalar, no puedo respirar.

_Voy a vomitar._

"¿Sr. Cullen? Sr. Cullen, necesito que se tranquilice. Sé que esto es abrumador pero necesita relajarse y respirar profundo." Un hombre que asumía era doctor dijo tratando de sentarme, pero alejé sus manos, empujándolo.

"¡Suélteme, ahora mismo!"

"A él no le gusta ser tocado. Retroceda y dele un momento." Carlisle dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Todo es blanco y huele a estéril. Conozco este lugar y no me gusta. No me gustan los recuerdos que me trae de vuelta.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Susurré mientras miraba alrededor. Traté de levantarme pero no pude, mis piernas eran inservibles.

"Sr. Cullen, usted ha estado en coma durante los últimos doce meses, sus músculos están débiles por la falta de uso, este efecto secundario no es permanente, sin embargo necesitará algo de terapia física para rectificarlo." Una vez más, el doctor trató de tocarme, pero tomé su muñeca.

Mis brazos dolían, pero lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas de todos modos, "Si me vuelve a tocar, demandaré su culo hasta la próxima edad de piedra, ¿está claro?"

"Denos un momento." Carlisle suspiró y los idiotas vestidos de blanco se marcharon, sin duda bastante molestos por mis acciones.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Pregunté de nuevo. "¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Se fue."

Me paralicé. Tragando en seco, me recosté lentamente, con mi mente en blanco.

"Lárgate."

"Edward-"

"¡LÁRGATE CON UNA MIERDA CARLISLE, LÁRGATE!" Grité hasta que me ardió la garganta. No me hizo caso, y en lugar de eso presionó un botón para que pudiera sentarme en la parcialmente enderezada cama.

Sosteniendo un vaso de agua con una pajilla frente a mis labios, esperó a que yo tomara. En lugar de eso, miré hacia otro lado.

"Veinte años atrás hicimos la misma rutina Edward, la única diferencia fue que me arrojaste la bandeja. Tienes veintiocho años, esperaba que ya hubieras crecido desde entonces." Suspiró.

Rodándole los ojos, tomé el vaso a pesar de que mi mano temblaba. Me sentía como un prisionero en mi propio cuerpo. Nada marchaba en la forma que yo necesitaba. Me sentía como aquel niño de siete años del que había hablado Carlisle. ¿Quién iba a saber que despertar de un coma se sentía igual a ser aventado de las escaleras por tu propio padre?

"¿Se fue? ¿Tan sólo se fue? ¿No ha venido a verme?" murmuré antes de tomar un trago.

"Edward, ha sido un año de locura. No he pensado mucho en ella. Ella y Tanya tuvieron algo así como una pelea y se fue. Eso es todo lo que sé, yo estaba ocupado tratando de proteger la empresa de tu esposa." Contestó.

"¿Protegerla de Tanya? Ella gasta dinero pero dudo-"

"Ella peleó por el control de tu empresa."

"¿Ella hizo qué? ¿Qué putas? Ni siquiera tiene derecho a quedarse con un bote de basura de Empresas Cullen." Tanya ni siquiera sabe contar hasta diez y tocar su nariz al mismo maldito tiempo.

"Lo mismo pienso yo. Contrató a todos los abogados que pudo para pelear contra mí. Afortunadamente, Roger sabía dónde estaba tu testamento y el juez razonó que ya que no la habías incluido a ella en el, entonces debía haber una razón."

"Una muy buena puta razón. Es una maldita sanguijuela." Espeté relajándome ligeramente; "¿Qué tanto dinero he perdido?"

"¿Dónde ha quedado tu fe en mí, hijo?"

Girándome hacia él, esperé y suspiró; "Cincuenta y siete millones. Aparentemente si tú no estás a la cabeza de la empresa, las personas pierden la confianza."

"Por una buena razón. Pero no es tan malo como imaginaba que pudo haber sido." Si él hubiera dicho ciento cincuenta y siete millones, entonces sí tendría razones para entrar en pánico.

"Deberías descansar, tienes una cantidad enorme de terapia física que hacer, además tu madre y todos los demás querrán verte pronto." Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y no pude evitar el estremecimiento que sacudió mi cuerpo. A veces no soportaba ser tocado, pero en un hospital no…jamás en un hospital.

"Gracias papá." Susurré, sin voltear a verlo, sabía que él se había detenido.

"Descansa un poco, hijo." Dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

En el instante en que se fue, me estiré por el teléfono. Me moví hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, y sentía como si estuviera arrastrando peso muerto. Marcando el número memorizado, no sabía si reír o llorar cuando ni siquiera conectó la llamada.

"El número al que usted ha marcado está fuera de servicio…"

Traté de llamar al número de su oficina, pero obtuve el mismo mensaje.

"¡UGH!" lanzando el teléfono contra la pared, me recosté, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz, más que frustrado.

"¡Edward, bebé!" Tanya entró apresuradamente, vestida como una Barbie, repleta de diamantes. De la puta nada se arrojó hacia mí con no uno, sino dos putos fotógrafos.

"¡Los quiero fuera, Tanya!" Grité.

"Sr. Cullen, nosotros-"

"Los destruiré. ¿Me escuchan? Los destruiré. ¡Para cuando acabe con ustedes no habrá puto periódico en el mundo que los contrate si no se van inmediatamente de mi puta habitación!" Grité, presionando el botón de emergencia.

Corrieron como los perros que eran. Ellos no estaban aquí por mí. Se trataba de llenar sus bolsillos, siempre se traba de dinero.

"¿Estás jodidamente loco?" Tanya espetó y sólo esperé el ataque al corazón que se cernía sobre mi cabeza a que hiciera acto de presencia. "Durante el último año, tuve que dar la cara, haciendo aburridas presentaciones, estrechando manos con todos tus estúpidos socios de negocios mientras todo mundo me miraba con lastima."

"Apuesto que adoraste la atención." ¿Dónde estaba la inyección morfina? La necesitaba con urgencia.

"¡Sí, cuando se trata de mí! A nadie le importé ni una mierda, lo único que les importaba eras tú. ¿Oh, cómo la estás pasando y estás bien? Luego fue todo Edward esto y Edward aquello, como si fueras un puto santo o una mierda así. Esa era mi oportunidad para brillar. ¡Ser la esposa que nunca perdió la esperanza!"

"Tanya, ¿dónde está Bella?"

Casi se desorbitaron sus ojos azules y sus fosas nasales resoplaron; "Querrás decir tu puta."

"Ella no es mi puta y lo sabes. ¿Qué hiciste?"

Su quijada se tensó; "¿Qué hice yo? Le di el dinero que tú le debías. Todos los tres millones de dólares y le dije que desapareciera. ¿Y adivina qué? Me pidió más, para continuar con el estilo de vida que tú le hiciste creer era apropiado de una basura como ella."

Esa no era Bella. "Estás mintiendo joder."

"¿En verdad lo hago? Revisa tu cuenta bancaria. Le di los tres millones y ella se fue. Si esa no es la definición de una puta, entonces no sé cuál es. Al menos no fuiste capaz de verlo. Es tan típico de ti dejar que el coño de una mujer nuble-"

"Tanya, si vuelvas hablar de ella de esa forma, te aniquilaré en todos los sentidos que te importan. Aniquilaré tu reputación, tu cuenta bancaria y tu estatus social. No regreses, me iré a los Hamptons."

"Edward, la prensa."

"Me importa una mierda. Inventa algo, eso es lo que haces mejor aparentemente."

Tosiendo, resopló antes de darse la vuelta y azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

Luché contra el ardor en mis ojos, pero no funcionó. El intenso ardor aumentó hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

_¡No entiendo! ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Cómo pudo tan sólo irse? Esto no tenía sentido. Nada de esto tenía sentido._

Todo estaba jodido. En un momento estábamos bien, casi perfectamente. Ella era perfecta y estábamos en camino a ser perfectos juntos y luego, al otro instante, ella se había ido. ¡Parecía que sólo había pasado un día!

Me recosté, sin importarme nada, y el tiempo pasó. Una hora. Dos horas. Tan sólo se pasó volando. El tiempo no significaba nada sin ella y no quería pensar, no quería sentir. Sólo la quería a ella de vuelta.

6:30 pm 18 de marzo. Ese fue el momento en que el tiempo se detuvo para mí.

Sólo ha pasado un día.

_Ha pasado un año._

**SEGUNDO AÑO.**

Hay un nivel de desesperación que sale a jugar cuando en verdad quieres encontrar a alguien o algo. Haces cosas que jamás imaginaste hacer. Como regresar a Forks y sentarte en el merendero favorito de tus padres abusivos y esperar al padre de tu ex –amante.

Pero me estaba quedando sin opciones. Ella había desaparecido. Una parte de mí, que se negaba a escuchar, creía que Tanya la había asesinado y puesto los 3 millones a su nombre tan sólo para engañarme. Había verificado, verificado por segunda vez y vuelto a verificar. Tanya había sacado los 3 millones y los depositó en una cuenta privada. No importaba que tan bien verificara, no tenía forma de saber qué pasó con el dinero después de eso.

"Sr. Cullen, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí en mi tierra?" Charlie Swan se burló antes de tomar asiento en el banco frente a mí.

"En realidad Sr. Swan, nací aquí. Así que esta también es mi tierra…incluso poseo una gran parte de ella."

"Supongo que usted es una jodido pez gordo. No me extraña que la puta estaba dispuesta a follárselo-"

Él me recuerda tanto a mi padre a veces, que me enferma: "Ella es su hija."

"Esa perra dejó de ser mi hija en el momento que corrió toda cachonda para brincar en tu cama."

Mordiéndome la lengua, di un profundo respiro antes de hablar otra vez; "¿Dónde está ella, Charlie?"

"¿Acaso no te lo dije por teléfono? No hablaré hasta que obtenga mi dinero."

"Tengo cincuenta mil en efectivo justo ahora." Puse el sobre grueso sobre la mesa, pero él se burló, sus ojos marrones brillando como el bastardo que era.

"¿Crees que soy un idiota? ¡Tú vales 72 billones de dólares! Quiero un puto millón al menos. Eso son sólo monedas para ti, ¿cierto? Llámame cuando quieras hacer una oferta seria. Piensa en lo mucho que deseas encontrar a la puta de mi hija." Se rió, bebiendo su cerveza mientras se levantaba.

Lo observé mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento. Mirando hacia los guardaespaldas detrás de mí, tomé el sobre antes de seguirlo. Esperé hasta que llegó a su vieja camioneta Chevy antes de tomar su cabeza y estrellar su rostro lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle una abolladura al capo.

"¡AH! ¡Por el amor a JODER!" Gritó, cayendo a un costado de la camioneta.

Tirando de su cuello, continuamente estrellé su rostro contra la puerta antes de torcerle el brazo; "¿Crees que estoy jodidamente jugando contigo?"

"¡AYUDA!" Gritó a las personas en el merendero, pero ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera las personas en la ventana, miraron en su dirección.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" Me burlé, torciendo aún más su brazo," Es gracioso como los cerdos siempre piden ayuda cuando nosotros nos defendemos. Nadie va a ayudarte. Los conoces igual que yo. Me acuerdo de ti. Recuerdo todo el dinero que mi padre te arrojaba a ti y a los demás cerdos cuando yo les pedía ayuda. ¿Cómo es posible que gente como tú y ellos no hacían nada mientras él me golpeaba a mí y a mi madre?"

Torcí el brazo hasta que escuché un satisfactorio pop de fractura.

"¡JODER!" Gritó.

"¿Dónde está ella, Charlie? Toma en cuenta, que sólo tienes otros tres miembros más. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que comience a desprender partes que indudablemente extrañaras."

"¡Joder Jesús, no lo sé! Me llamó desde alguna parte del noreste del país-"

"¿De dónde en el noreste?" Pateé su estómago.

"¡No lo sé, uno de los estado pequeños! ¡Me estaba pidiendo ayuda! Le dije que no, eso es todo lo que sé, por favor."

Tirando de su cuello, eché mi puño hacia atrás antes de tumbarle los dientes. Sangre y saliva salieron volando de su boca y no quería nada más que matarlo.

"Ella es tu hija. Tu jodida hija, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ruin?" Lo dejé caer antes de alejarme, él no valía la pena. Arrojándole el sobre, me giré para encararlo cuando mi auto se detuvo frente a mí.

"Gracias por su ayuda Sr. Swan." Dije, entrando al auto mientras mi guardaespaldas me entregaba una toalla para limpiar mis manos.

Necesitaba encontrarla, aunque fuera sólo para gritarle.

"Sr. Cullen son las cuatro en punto." El chofer me recordó.

_Gracias a Dios_.

Sacando mi teléfono, llamé a mi abogado; "Tennyson. Habla Cullen. Ya es hora. Asegúrate de que ella firme los papeles rápidamente y sin alborotos."

"Sr. Cullen, ¿está seguro de querer dar-"

"Sólo la quiero fuera de mi vida. El contrato se terminó a las cuatro y son las cuatro uno, lo que significa que he estado casado con ella un minuto más de lo necesario."

"Me encargaré de ello."

Colgando, miré hacia el vasto verde. Forks jamás cambiaba. Era igualmente reconfortante y agotador.

**TERCER AÑO.**

De pie en mi oficina de Nueva York, miré afuera hacia la ciudad. Las luces brillantes que parecían ir por kilómetros y encender los cielos oscuros. Las personas venían de todas partes del mundo para ver esto. Yo no. Nueva York me odia y yo la odio. La odio con una ardiente pasión. Cada vez que regreso, mi vida se jode de una forma u otra. Mi padre la amaba. Solía traernos a mi madre y a mí aquí cada puto verano. El verano era la época más oscura en todo el año para nosotros. Nadie nos escuchaba gritar desde la casa de la playa. Ningún policía era llamado, nadie nos miraba extraño cuando íbamos al pueblo; nada más que moretones y clínicas privadas de doctores. A ellos sólo les importaba el dinero de él. Piernas rotas, costillas fracturadas. Todas esas lesiones tenían un precio y mi padre pagaba bien.

Nueva York fue el lugar donde aprendí que el dinero podía comprar cualquier cosa. Fue donde me prometí que sería más rico, más fuerte y mejor que él. Era por eso que nadie, y quiero decir, nadie, podía ponerme la mano encima nunca más.

"Sr. Cullen, tenemos a un Sr. Michael Newton aquí para verlo a usted, dice que es importante." Rodando los ojos, caminé hacia el intercom sobre mi escritorio; "Kelly, estoy ocupado."

"Lo sé señor, pero um…"

"¿Bueno?"

"Dice que es acerca de su vieja novia."

Mi mano pausó sobre el intercom.

_Él no puede referirse a…¿o sí?_

"Que entre, Kelly."

Sentándome en mi silla, miré cuando el hombre en cuestión entró sonriendo tan brillante como las luces de afuera.

Es un hombre extraño, con rostro estrecho y una nariz grande que mantenía seguras sus gafas. Su cabello luce grasoso y anda como si vistiera el traje más fino. Lo que era triste porque parecía que le pertenecía al abuelo de alguien.

Ladeó su extraña cabeza para mirar la pintura sobre la pared. No era nada especial para mirar, una obra de arte de nueve mil dólares que Esme le compró a un artista local. No me parecían nada más que enormes pinceladas rojas.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo Sr. Newton?"

"Sí. Creo que me puede ayudar mucho." Sonrió, dejándose caer sobre la silla café enfrente de mí. Puso los pies sobre el escritorio como si fuera dueño del lugar y de repente contemplé si el desastre que ocurriría si se los cortaba, valía la pena.

Sus zapatos eran un insulto, no sólo para mí sino también para el escritorio.

"¿Cómo sería eso?" Pregunté, tratando de no sonar molesto.

"Sabe, he trabajado aquí durante seis años. Haciendo el mismo trabajo de mierda por el mismo sueldo de mierda. Estaba esperando ascender en el escalafón, pero eso es casi imposible de lograr a menos que consiga otro título…sólo lo mejor para las Empresas Cullen. Quiero decir, a quién le importa una mierda si yo he pasado años aquí, no fui a una universidad prestigiosa para ser tratado como una paria."

"Sr. Newton." Levantó un dedo, interrumpiéndome.

¿Acaso ha perdido la puta cabeza este hombre? No trae un arma consigo. Lo sabría de ser así debido a que la puerta tiene detector de metales recubriendo la entrada. No habría dado otro paso sin que los de seguridad se le echaran encima.

"Entonces me pregunté sobre ese buen pedazo de culo que fue su asistente personal y que me encontré años atrás. La busqué en todas las bases de datos pero no pude encontrar ni un solo archivo de Elena Chambers en ningún lado. ¿Cómo es que yo no pude ascender en el escalafón pero una don nadie de la nada logró ser la asistente personal del mismísimo Sr. Edward Cullen? Y fue entonces que leí el libro." Dejó caer un libro rojo encima de mi escritorio.

_Confesiones de la Puta de un Millonario por E. B. Chambers._

"Si tan sólo fuera yo una mujer, entonces podría dormir con quien fuera necesario para llegar a la cima," Suspiró antes de sonreír; "Aunque chantajear al multimillonario es otra opción. Quiero doce millones de dólares o iré a la prensa. Todo mundo se muere por saber quién este tipo es y de verdad Sr. Cullen, usted es un bastardo enfermizo. Sexo en la sala de conferencias, ¿de verdad? Pero bueno, ella era ardiente."

Poniéndome de pie, quité sus pies del escritorio.

"Sr. Newton, espero que sepa que todo lo que se dice en esta oficina está siendo grabado," asentí hacia el jarrón detrás de mí cuando apreté el botón debajo del escritorio; "Y no conozco a ninguna Elena Chambers, y tampoco nadie con ese nombre ha trabajado para mí."

"Eres un jodido y sucio mentiroso Cullen. La conocí, una mujer de cabello castaño claro con destellos dorados en el, grandes ojos marrones, y un culo apretado. La conocí en el elevador el día que todos los accionistas estaban hablando de la empresa de Volturi. Vestía aquella falda ceñida al culo, tan ceñida que de hecho trataba de averiguar si tenía o no ropa interior puesta."

"No sólo eres un sucio cerdo; sino también estás despedido. Deberías irte de mi oficina antes de que le ordene a alguien que te eche de aquí." La puerta se abrió y entraron dos guardias. "Demasiado tarde supongo."

"¡Joder, sé que se trata de ti Cullen y voy a hablar! Les voy a decir a todos." Newton gritó mientras lo arrastraban afuera.

Volviéndome a sentar, cogí el libro y lo hojeé.

_Nadie más sabía acerca de ese día…a menos que…ella cambiara su nombre. ¿Escribió un libro? ¿Estaba dispuesta a exponerme tan sólo por dinero? Tres millones no fueron suficientes. Joder, confiaba en ella. _

Mirando el nombre de la casa editorial, tiré el libro a un lado antes de llamar a Tennyson.

"Tennyson puede que tengamos un problema."

_¿En verdad ella estaba detrás de mi dinero? ¿Cómo pude ser tan jodidamente estúpido? No podía confiar en nadie. ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? ¿Cómo me había hecho olvidar eso ella?_

**CUARTO AÑO.**

"Vas a necesitar esto." Suspiró Roger dándome una bastante antigua botella de whisky mientras me reclinaba en la silla de mi nueva casa aquí en Vermont. La compré en el instante en que supe que ella vivía aquí. Un par de mesas, un escritorio y dos juegos de recamaras, uno en mi habitación y el otro para Roger, quien había elegido acompañarme. Creo que él desea verla.

"¿Es realmente tan malo?" susurré mirando el libro frente de mí. "¿Qué tan pervertido me ha descrito?"

Ahora todo el mundo sabía cómo me gusta el sexo…incluso si aún no sabían que era yo.

"Deberías leerlo." Suspiró sentándose frente a mí. Su rostro lucía tan cansado…como si hubiera envejecido de sólo leerlo.

"¿Por qué nadie me cuenta mejor?"

"Porque lo puedes leer bastante rápido. Si te dieras una hora para leerlo, terminarías con ese maldito libro y ya."

"Tal vez no quiero verme a través de los ojos de ella. Ya sé que soy un jodido monstruo. Prefiero no verlo impreso y sé que otros también lo han leído." ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

"Edward tú no eres un monstruo y ella no te describe como tal, tampoco. Se trata de su dolor. No de ti. Léelo y estaré aquí para ayudarte, lo prometo."

Suspirando, abrí la primera página y lo primero que vi fue una nota, para mí…o para el millonario.

_Ustedes no conocen a este hombre. Mientras leen, pueden creer que él no es más que una jodida caja de Pandora de sexo, rabia, y dolor…Pero como lo he dicho, ustedes no lo conocen. Las cicatrices que porta, el dolor contra el que lucha. A veces él caminaba como si cargara el mundo sobre sus hombros, como si fuera el Atlas. Portaba una careta, una que engañaba a muchos tontos en su vida, pero yo podía verlo en sus ojos. Él está roto. Yo estoy rota. Ambos estamos rotos en millones de pequeños pedazos y fue así como nos encontramos el uno al otro, a través de nuestros ojos. Él me vio, yo lo vi, nos vimos el uno al otro. Y de pronto, no estuvimos solos._

_Pero ustedes van a juzgarnos. Van a decir que somos personas horribles y no se puede negar eso, podríamos serlo. Pero recuerden esto, mientras ustedes juzgan, mientras ustedes critican, si estuvieran en mi lugar, tan jodida y enamorada como lo estaba; ¿acaso no habrían hecho alguna cosa diferente?_

_-La Puta._

Página tras página se llama a ella misma puta. Escribió su dolor para que todo el mundo lo leyera. Sabía que cada vez que ella experimentó algo particularmente doloroso fue a causa mía. Fue cuando la alejé de mí o fallé en protegerla. Cuando la traté como una puta ordinaria y no como la única mujer por la cual me he preocupado.

"¡Tanya hizo qué!" Grité y me detuve, sintiendo el latir de mi corazón incrementar constantemente. "¡Ella no lo hizo…pero…No…No tenía el poder!" Tartamudeé, tratando de coherentemente formar un pensamiento y fallando miserablemente.

_Tanya mintió. ¡Ella mintió y yo, el idiota millonario, le creí!_

"Sigue leyendo." Roger susurró.

Lo hice, más rápido esta vez, justo igual como lo hacía cuando era niño. Y con cada página que leía me sentía peor y peor.

Ella no tenía dinero.

Vivía en su auto.

Estaba jodidamente…estaba jodidamente em…embarazada.

"No puedo." Soltando el libro, corrí al baño, cayendo sobre mis rodillas sobre el retrete y todo lo que había comido desde que la vi esta mañana, salió disparado. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras lloraba por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad.

"¡No lo entiendo!" Grité cuando Roger vino detrás de mí para sostenerme como solía hacerlo cuando era niño. "Todo cambió tan rápido. Pasó tan rápido. ¿Cómo pude perderme de tanto?"

"Edward, necesitas respirar."

"¡No puedo!" Espeté, quitándome la corbata. Se sentía como si todos los cuatro años volvieron para golpearme como un tren de carga. Ni siquiera había sentido que los años habían pasado.

Sus confesiones en el libro se convirtieron menos frecuentes, hasta que fue sólo una vez cada pocos meses, como si nada hubiera pasado con la excepción del nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

"Soy papá Roger." Lloré. "Casi cuatro años. Me perdí de todos esos años."

Una vez más, me giré al retrete para vomitar. Pero parecía como si estuviera vacío, por dentro y por fuera.

"Respira." Susurró, entregándome una botella. "Puedes mandarle un correo después, pero por ahora respira."

"La traté como una puta de nuevo hoy. El primer día que la había visto en años, lucía tan hermosa y estaba tan enfadado. Sólo quería sentirla. No lo sabía." Le di un trago directo de la botella; "No lo sabía."

Una vez más, había fallado.

Era lo que siempre hacía aparentemente.

Era lo que yo era.

Y ahora tenía un hijo allá afuera que ni siquiera sabía de mí.

"¿Soy siquiera mejor que él?" Murmuré, pensando en mi padre.

"Tú ya eres cien veces mejor que él lo fue."

No sentía que fuera así. Sentía que me estaba convirtiendo en él.

Mi monstruo de estaba convirtiendo en el suyo.

* * *

**_Gracias!_**

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**xoxo Cin**


	15. Chapter 15

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 15

El Piano Verde

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: miércoles 27 de febrero **

**Asunto: Repentinamente Es Difícil Respirar**

**Para: Elena Chambers.**

_BELLA_

_No estoy seguro por dónde comenzar. Siento que siempre comienzo las cartas que te escribo de esta misma forma, pero en verdad estoy perdido. Leí tu libro como lo pediste y si fuera un hombre más inteligente lo hubiera leído en el instante que descubrí que fue escrito por ti. Entre más leía, más difícil era para mí imaginarme tu dolor. No estaba enterado de que te sentías tan sola y rota cuando estábamos juntos. No soy bueno expresando o comprendiendo emociones…incluidas las mías. Me había engañado a mí mismo creyendo que tú eras tan feliz como yo lo era._

_Si, era feliz, a pesar de que desde tu punto de vista yo me comportaba frío y distante. Jamás había conocido la felicidad hasta que te tuve en mi vida. Eso me aterró, así que te alejé de mí. Eso es lo que hago. Es lo que he visto desde niño y por ello estoy realmente arrepentido. Recuerdo cada momento vivido contigo, cada beso, cada risa, cada vez que dijiste mi nombre mientras dormías. Experimenté alegría cuando tú la experimentaste y dolor cada vez que tú lo sentiste. Por muy buena que sea tu escritura, fue mi amor por ti que me dejó dolorido cuando concluí tu libro. Tuvimos nuestros altibajos, pero nada se puede comparar a lo mucho que nuestras vidas cambiaron después de mi accidente._

_Me di cuenta que cambiaste lo que pasó en el libro, por razones que sólo puedo adivinar es para mí protección. En lugar de mi accidente, "Peter Ernest" desaparece sólo para ser encontrado con una devastadora enfermedad. ¿Y la "Familia Ernest" desea mantener secreta esa enfermedad ante la prensa? ¿En serio? ¿Tus lectores de verdad creyeron eso? Supongo que ese es el único cambio para despistar, y luego las palabras de Tanya…_

_Esa mujer en verdad amenazó mi vida con el fin de lograr que te fueras. No sé que me duele más, el hecho de que te fuiste o que creíste que fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para casarme con una mujer que no amaba y luego darle poder legal para una eventualidad como la que me pasó. Sólo hay dos personas a las que les confiaría mi vida; la primera de ellas es Roger y la segunda eres tú. Jamás te iba dejar salir de mi vida. Si tú te hubieras quedado y esperado, te hubieras enterado de la verdad._

_Todo lo que Tanya te dijo fue mentira. Sé que le creíste en aquel momento y lamento mucho el dolor que te causó, pero el único peligro para mí fue despertar y enterarme de que te habías ido. Tú eras la primera y única persona que deseaba ver; sentí como si sólo un día hubiera pasado, y no un año entero. En un momento estaba golpeando los pulgares en el volante del auto, totalmente nervioso y emocionado de decirte cuanto te amaba y al siguiente momento, me desperté en un hospital con Tanya ahí presente. Ella dijo que te había pagado el dinero que yo te había prometido y que lo tomaste y te fuiste. Al principio no le creí por supuesto. Mi familia me dijo que Tanya y tú pelearon en el hospital y luego hablaron en privado…esa fue la última vez que ellos supieron de ti. Aquello parecía concordar con la historia de Tanya. De haber sabido Bella, jamás hubiera continuado el contrato con ella…de hecho, de haber sabido, tal vez yo mismo la hubiera matado. Ella pagará por el dolor que nos causó a ambos. Lo juro. Voy a hacer que pague._

_No estaba seguro de qué hacer Bella, ni siquiera le dijiste adiós a Roger, por lo cual él aún está molesto. Él leyó tu libro primero que yo y se sentó frente a mí en el estudio con una botella de whisky…me dijo que lo iba a necesitar. Y tenía razón._

_Traté de contactar a Charlie, pero dijo que no hablarían sin que le pagara primero. Pidió un millón de dólares, pero acordamos cincuenta mil dólares. Por eso, todo lo que me dijo fue que tú estabas viviendo en el Noreste. Nunca me olvidé de ti. No podía. Hablas de este control casi sobrenatural que tengo sobre ti, pero eres tú quien me tiene cautivado de tal forma que no lo puede describir como algo común._

_Esta parte es la que peor me aterra, Jeannie, nuestra hija en el libro. Sé que jamás usarías el nombre real de nuestro…nuestro hijo, así que busqué los registros de Elena Chambers. Lamento la intrusión, pero tenía que saber. No iba a ser capaz de completar mi lectura hasta que supiera la verdad. Entonces lo encontré, Levi, sólo pude encontrar la imagen del ultrasonido de él pero estoy seguro…sé que él es…él es perfecto._

_Quiero ser mejor. Por ti y por él. Pasaré todos los días de mi vida tratando de ser mejor. Haré todo y cualquier cosa que tú quieras. Tan sólo por favor, te lo ruego. Dame una oportunidad, danos una oportunidad. Aún sigo en Vermont y dudo mucho que me vaya pronto. Podemos tomar las cosas tan lento como lo desees. No me importa…tan sólo los necesito a ambos en mi vida y en cualquier forma posible, espero que tú también me necesites._

_Podemos hacer que esto funcione. No terminaremos de la misma manera en que los personajes del libro terminaron. No sólo es imposible pero jamás podría seguir adelante sin ti, viviendo una "vida repleta de diamantes" tal como lo dijiste. A menos de que te llames a ti misma y a Levi los diamantes en mi vida, entonces felizmente lo acepto. Pero si no, nuestra historia de amor es muy trágica e incompleta, dame una oportunidad para remediar eso._

_Tuyo siempre y para siempre,_

_Edward Cullen_

_PD. Te amo y te extraño._

_PDD. Lamento la forma en que me comporté en el cubo de las esclareas. Verte…hermosa, feliz, fuerte, mientras yo estaba tan jodido. No supe de que otra forma actuar…estaba herido. Todavía estoy herido pero no es tu culpa. _

"Santa mierda." Angela susurró. Estaba sentada en la cocina conmigo, mientras Levi hacia la tarea en el comedor.

"Sip." Fue todo lo que puede decir mientras le daba un trago a la copa de vino. Una pequeña copa, y la iba a cuidar hasta la última gota.

"Bella, esto te lo enviaron hace dos días."

Un trago. "Sí, lo sé."

"No has contestado."

Un traguito más. "Nop." Incluso resalté la 'p'.

"¿Estás jodiendo conmigo?" Siseó. "El pobre hombre debe estar volviéndose loco."

_No llores. No llores._

"Estoy tan asustada Angela." Mi voz se quebró y odiaba que lo hiciera,"No sé qué hacer. No puedo abrirme con él…"

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" Maldita ella y malditas sus jodidas preguntas perspicaces. La necesitaba de mi lado. Edward tiene un ejército, y yo sólo necesito una puta persona. "¿Y bien?"

"Un poco de ambas cosas, está bien. Ambas. Levi y yo estamos bien. Le doy todo lo que Edward podría darle. Soy autora de un bestseller. Soy millonaria, maldición. Los dos estamos bien." Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Era perfecta, pude haber cometido errores pero Levi era mi mayor logro.

"Por muy buena que seas Bella, Levi necesita a su padre. Lo necesita. Hay una gran parte de él que le pertenece a Edward. Incluso por mucho que leas y estudies, jamás serás capaz de comprender a Levi en _ese_ nivel. Edward puede. Él estará conectado a Levi en formas que tú simplemente no podrás. Tómame a mí de ejemplo, como una niña criada por una madre soltera, y créeme, amo a mi madre. Pero si me enterara de que ella mantuvo alejado a mi padre de mí y que él no era una escoria, se me rompería el corazón."

Me dio un pequeño abrazo y me devolvió el teléfono. "Envíale un correo. Háblale. Eso no significa que tengas que iniciar una relación con él de nuevo o en lo absoluto. Tan sólo permite que Levi tenga una oportunidad con su padre."

Suspirando, coloqué el teléfono y luego la copa en el mostrador antes de caminar hacia Levi.

"Hola osito." Peiné su cabello hacia atrás para besar su frente.

"Hola mamá osa, terminé." Sonrió, entregándome la hoja de multiplicaciones, que es la imagen de un perro lo que significa que lo coloreará cuando termine. "¿Está bien?"

Las revisé, él ya estaba trabajando en la tabla del cinco. ¿Cómo es que un pequeño cerebrito puede retener tanta información?

"Todo está correcto osito. ¡Buen trabajo!" Estirando la mano hacia el centro de la mesa, jalé el rollo de estampillas, "¿Cuál de estas quieres?"

"¡El cohete!"

"¡El cohete será entonces! Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es colorearlo para poder pegarlo en el refrigerador."

Asintiendo, se sentó sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar sus crayones y yo sólo lo observé. Llegará un momento en que las cosas se compliquen y yo no seré suficiente. Pero Edward…Edward siempre sería capaz de ayudarle.

"¿Estás bien mami?"

Parpadeando rápidamente, sonreí; "Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no podría estar perfectamente bien estando a tu lado?"

"¡Lo sé! Por eso te pregunté." Sonrió, el pequeño gusano del ego estaba creciendo.

"Bueno, ¿estás bien osito? ¿Te gusto la cita de juegos de ayer?" Me sentía como si estuviera mirando a los futuros líderes del mundo cada vez que iba. Jamás en la vida había estado tan intimidada por un montón de niños pequeños.

Se encogió de hombros; "Estuvo bien, pero no tenían nada de golosinas frutales, pero hice un nuevo amigo. Su nombre es Toby y toca el piano. ¿Puedo también tocarlo yo?"

_Edward._

"La próxima vez te llevaré las golosinas que te gustan, ¿estás seguro de querer aprender a tocar el piano? Se necesita mucho tiempo y es bastante difícil. No quiero que empieces algo para que luego lo dejes."

Frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza; "En verdad quiero aprender a tocar. Toby comenzó a tocar cuando tenía un año y ahora puede tocar el viejo McDonald. Prometo no dejarlo, ¿por favor mami?"

"Vamos a conseguirte un piano mañana. Mami conoce a un amigo que puede enseñarte."

"¿EN SERIO?" Brincó emocionado en su silla.

"¡Sí! Ahora pies abajo señor." Me reí.

Sentó su culito antes de girarse hacia Angela; "Tía Angie, voy a aprender a tocar el piano." Giró su cabeza hacia mí; "¿Podemos conseguirlo verde?"

Sí…No, eso luciría horrible.

"¿Qué tal si un piano negro con una banca verde mejor?"

Frunció el ceño; "No lo sé mami, me gusta el verde."

"Vamos a ver señor, pero termina tu tarea." Levantándome del asiento caminé de regreso a Angela, quien aún no había bebido su copa de vino.

"En verdad espero ser la mitad de lo buena que eres tú como mamá."

"¿Angela estás…"

"Nueve semanas."

"Dios mío. ¡Felicidades!" La atraje hacia mí; "Por favor siéntete con la libertad de sentarte en mi sofá cuando se te rompa la fuente."

"¡Ahh estás tan loca!" Se rió cuando me correspondió el abrazo. "Me voy a ir para hablar con Ben ahora, deséame suerte."

"Tú no necesitas suerte." Le dije, soltándola.

"Gracias. Ahora llama a Edward." Alejándose de mí, besó la mejilla de Levi y como siempre, él frotó su mejilla y se sonrojó.

"Deja la ventana abierta para que pueda ver." Me encantaba tenerla al otro lado de la calle.

"Mirona." Se burló.

"Sí, sí." Estaba contenta por ella, por ellos. A veces sentía como si Angela y Ben tuvieran el tipo de relación que Edward y yo pudimos haber tenido si no hubiéramos estado tan jodidos cuando nos conocimos.

Tomando el teléfono, caminé hacia la ventana y marqué. Ni siquiera timbró dos veces antes de que él contestara.

"¿Hola? ¿Bella?"

No pude hablar.

Suspiró; "Estaba comenzando a pensar que ni siquiera me ibas a llamar."

Todavía no podía hablar.

"Bella di algo, ¿por favor?"

"¡Mami, ya terminé!" Levi gritó, corriendo hacia mí.

"Buen trabajo, ya puedes pegarlo en el refrigerador, ¿está bien?" Lo miré correr, asegurándome de que no se tropezara con nada.

"¿Ese era él, cierto? ¿Levi? Terminó algo-"

"Sabes tocar piano, ¿cierto?" Susurré, interrumpiéndolo, sonaba tan…nervioso y emocionado.

"¿Sí? Quiero decir, sí. Sí sé, ¿por qué?"

"Levi quiere aprender a tocar-"

"Puedo ir justo ahora."

"No." Dije rápidamente, y sentí como si lo hubiera abofeteado a través del teléfono, así que rectifiqué; "Aún no tenemos piano. Voy a ordenar uno esta noche y pediré que lo traigan mañana. Así que el lunes sería una mejor ocasión para comenzar."

"Oh, está bien," sonaba como si se estuviera rompiendo; "Puedo enviarte una lista de tiendas y tal vez puedo pagar la mitad o algo por el estilo."

"No, yo me encargo de eso."

"Bella en verdad, no es ningún problema-"

"Edward, yo me encargo. Puede que no sea multimillonaria, pero me las arreglo muy bien yo solo ahora."

"Ya lo sé, no fue mi intención-"

"Sé que nunca es tu intención, Edward. Está bien, además es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que tú le vas a enseñar. Gracias." ¿Por qué era tan difícil esta llamada telefónica?

"Bella, por favor espera…"

"Leí tu mensaje. Lo leí un par de veces. Siento mucho haber mantenido alejado a Levi de ti y podemos acordar algo por el bien de él. Pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros dos. Éramos un desastre y complicados…"

"Y estábamos enamorados, Bella. No tenemos por qué ser un desastre o complicados ahora. Bella, ya no estoy casado. He despertado y sólo quiero estar contigo y con Levi."

"Cuando estoy a tu lado salgo herida, Edward. Tal vez no de inmediato pero con el tiempo saldré herida de nuevo. Tú aún tienes tus propios demonios que combatir, todavía alejas a las personas de ti y me asusta que Levi tenga que lidiar con eso también. Lo único que quiero es protegerlo y no puedo hacerlo si mi juicio es nublado por ti. Te veré el lunes, adiós." Colgué antes de mirar hacía la ventana, mientras Ben giraba en brazos a Angela.

Escuchando el refrigerador abrirse y cerrarse, me giré hacia la cocina.

"¿Levi?"

"¿Sí, mami?" Preguntó dulcemente, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

"Levi." Dije lentamente.

"Mami." Dijo él de la misma manera.

Quería reírme de lo serio que intentaba ser.

"¿Tomaste un pastelito del refrigerador?"

"No en realidad." Respondió.

"Enséñame las manos, Levi."

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Hizo un mohín.

"Sí, tienes que hacerlo."

Suspirando, me mostró sus manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de merengue verde.

_¿En serio?_

"¿Estás enfadada mami?" Sus labios temblaron…este chico me tenía envuelta alrededor de su dedo meñique.

"Vamos a lavar tus manos y en la noche de películas tendrás que comer zanahorias en lugar de palomitas." Le digo antes de cargarlo.

"Pero mami…"

"Nada de peros señor, hicimos un trato."

Refunfuñó mientras lavaba sus manos. Este iba a ser un año interesante. Sentía como si todos los demás años hubieran pasado volando, pero en el instante en que Edward regresó a mi vida, el tiempo pareció pasar más lento de lo normal.

* * *

_**N/T **_

**_Nos leemos mañana. Gracias._**

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**xoxo Cin**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Conoce al Hombre Piano

**EDWARD**

Me quedé esperando a una cuadra de su casa, mirando el reloj de mi tablero. Acordamos a las cinco de la tarde e impacientemente deseaba que el reloj se moviera más rápido, la espera me estaba matando. Había estado estacionado aquí durante una hora, no quería llegar tarde, pero afortunadamente sólo faltaba media hora antes de poder ir a llamar a la puerta.

Traté de recostarme y relajarme en el asiento de cuero, pero no pude.

"Oye, tú." Un hombre con cabello castaño claro tocó mi ventana.

_¿Qué putas?_

"¿Sí?" Contesté y pude ver a mi guarura personal, dos autos detrás de mí, salir de su auto. Deseaba hacer esto solo, pero sabía que él me seguiría. Le pagaba para que lo hiciera, incluso si ello significara que no me obedeciera a veces.

"Mira amigo, si te vas de aquí ahora mismo, no llamaré a la policía." Me miró malhumorado, inspeccionando el Audi negro en el que yo estaba sentado.

"¿Vas a llamar a los policías? ¿Por qué?" Pregunté mientras abría la puerta y me salía del auto.

Di un paso atrás pero no retrocedió…impresionante para un tipo vistiendo una camisa rosa chillante.

"Has estado aquí durante más de una hora, vigilando la casa de Elena. Ahora, no sé quién eres tú, pero te tienes que ir." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Él la conoce? Elena…Bella._

Recargándome en mi auto, miré a mi guarura, negando con la cabeza mientras él caminaba hacia nosotros. Se detuvo, observando al extraño hombre ante mí.

"¿Conoces a Elena?" Le pregunté.

"Así que tengo razón, estás vigilando su casa." Espetó, ya marcándole a quien asumía era la policía. Sin embargo, una sencilla mujer con cabello castaño corto se apresuró a detenerlo.

"Ben, está bien. Sé quién es él." Se apresuró a decirle.

La miró extrañado, y luego a mí; "¿Conoces a este marica ricachón?"

¿Marica ricachón? Estoy vistiendo unos vaqueros, una camisa de botones y un chaleco. No estaba seguro de cuán casual debía lucir un maestro de piano.

La mujer le pegó en el brazo antes de girarse hacia mí.

"¿Edward, cierto?" Me preguntó rápidamente.

"Sí, aparentemente me conoces, ¿y tú quién eres?" Le pregunté, tomando la mano que me extendió.

"Soy Angela, Angela Richman y este es mi esposo Ben. Estás aquí para enseñarle a Levi, ¿cierto? Elena y yo somos buenas amigas." Me sonrió amablemente y podía notar que ella sabía mucho más de lo que su esposo sabe. El mismo esposo que me estaba mirando como si yo fuera una serpiente.

"Con un auto como ese tal vez debería convertirme en un maestro de piano." Se relajó infinitamente, extendiendo el brazo para estrechar mi mano…y por supuesto, su agarre es más fuerte de lo necesario.

"Levi se va a emocionar, ha estado apretando sus dedos en las teclas del piano desde que lo trajeron." Angela se rió y sonreí a pesar del dolor en mi pecho.

_Me gustaría haber visto eso._

"Bueno, Sr. Hombre Piano, le puedes enseñar todas esas cosas elegantes pero al final de día me voy a asegurar de que él se ensucie la ropa. Elena no me deja enseñarle fútbol pero la temporada del soccer está a la vuelta de la esquina." Se burló mirando su reloj, "Demonios nena, tengo que irme a la oficina. Fue un gusto conocerte Edward. Siento mucho lo del acto de hombre protector. Elena es madre soltera, y alguien tiene que cuidar su espalda."

Besó la mejilla de su esposa y se despidió de mí mientras trotaba de regreso a su auto destartalado.

_Elena es madre soltera; alguien tiene que cuidar su espalda._

_Elena no me deja enseñarle fútbol pero la temporada de soccer está a la vuelta de la esquina._

Sus palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en mi cabeza, abofeteándome en el rostro cada vez que se repetían.

"Siento mucho eso, él en realidad no sabe." Angela susurró antes de ladear su cabeza para mirarme desde otro ángulo. No estaba seguro si eso le ayudaba a tratar de descifrarme o qué, pero en realidad no me importaba.

"¿Pero tú si sabes?"

"Ah, estoy tan enterada de todo." Dijo con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. Pude darme cuenta de por qué a Bella le agrada…me tomó un momento pero finalmente caí en cuenta.

"Tú eres Anna en el libro, la enfermera que le dio asilo." Susurré. Fue ella también quien tomó su diario y lo envió; la razón por la que encontré a Bella.

"Sip, esa soy yo. A pesar de que estoy seguro de que ella pudo haberme puesto un nombre más interesante que Anna, ¿cierto?" Suspiró.

No estaba seguro de qué decir. Sentí como si le debiera tanto y sin embargo, ni siquiera la conocía.

"Sra. Richman-"

"Sólo Angela, por favor." Sonrió.

Sólo la miré inseguro de qué decir; "Gracias. Por todo lo que hiciste por ella, por él."

"Créeme, si los papeles fueran revertidos, estoy segura de que Bella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí." Me guiñó el ojo antes de indicarme con un movimiento de su cabeza, que mirara al otro lado de la calle.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiera sacado el aire de golpe. Allí estaban ellos; Bella y –mí –hijo. Mi hijo. Caminaron tomados de la mano, cargando los víveres con la otra. Por más hermosa que sea Bella, estaba cautivado por el pequeño niño de cabello castaño al lado de ella. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero parecía bastante entusiasta acerca de lo que fuera. También parecía estar hablando rápidamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro si Bella sabía lo que él estaba diciendo, pero se rió de todos modos y asintió. Abrazó el pan a su pecho mientras caminaban a la casa amarilla de ladrillos, con las persianas negras.

"Has estado esperando por más de una hora. Estoy segura de que ella puede perdonarte por llegar diez minutos más temprano." Angela dijo.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, ahora ve para allá y gánatelos de nuevo…lentamente pero con seguridad. Estoy anhelando un 'y fueron felices para siempre' Sr. Multimillonario." Sonrió guiñándome el ojo antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

Di un respiro profundo antes de trotar hacia la puerta. Me sentía extraño, como si toda mi emoción, alegría, miedo y preocupación estuvieran envueltos en una misma sensación. Percatándome de un teléfono en el suelo, me agaché para tomarlo y cuando lo hice la puerta se abrió.

"Hola."

**BELLA**

"Espera Levi, creo que tiré mi teléfono." Le dije mientras bajé las bolsas marrones en la isla de la cocina. Apresurándome hacia la puerta, la abrí sólo para encontrarme un par de ojos esmeraldas mirándome.

"Hola," Susurró mientras se levantaba.

"Creo que se te cayó esto." Me entregó mi teléfono.

Tomándolo rápidamente, tragué en seco; "¿Creí que llegarías a las cinco?"

"Sí, llegué un poco temprano, lo siento." Dijo, me di la vuelta para mirar el reloj y ya eran cuarto para las cinco. Santa mierda, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuán tarde se me había hecho.

"¿Mami?" Levi vino detrás de mí.

"Hola osito, ven aquí un momento." Me agaché, abriendo mis brazos para él. Caminó hacia mí, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras lo cargaba.

"¿Quién es él mami?" Preguntó mirando a Edward, quien lo estaba viendo de vuelta. Me preguntaba si Edward sentía que estaba mirando al espejo, sólo que en una versión del pasado.

No estaba segura de cómo contestar su pregunta. Aún no hablábamos de esto, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo empezar la conversación.

"Soy Edward Cullen, tu maestro de piano."

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se giró para mirarme; "¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí, de verdad! ¿Creíste que compré ese piano nada más porque sí?" Me reí, besando su mejilla de querubín.

"¡Hola, soy Levi!" Extendió su brazo para estrechar la mano de Edward. "¡Prometo que trabajaré muy, muy fuerte! ¡Me enseñaras el viejo McDonald? Mi amigo Toby ya la sabe tocar."

"Te enseñaré todo lo que tú quieras, pero deberías aprender primero lo básico." Edward replicó son una suave sonrisa.

"Levi, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte las manos y te alistas?" Le dije, colocándolo en el suelo.

Asintió antes de mirar a Edward. Alzó su mano, como si intentara evitar que Edward se moviera; "No te vayas." Le ordenó.

"Levi, ¿al menos puede entrar?" Me reí.

Me dio una mirada que significaba 'no seas tonta mami; "Por supuesto mami. Él no puede enseñarme afuera."

"Bueno por supuesto, ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta, te gustaría invitarlo a pasar de manera adecuada para que el Sr. Cullen no crea que eres grosero?"

"Puede pasar Sr. Cullen." Dijo. En el momento en que Edward entró, traté de ignorar su aroma familiar.

"Gracias Levi, puedes llamarme Edward, si así lo prefieres." Edward me miró a mí y asentí en acuerdo. Era extraño que Levi lo llamara Sr. Cullen de todos modos.

"Ya vuelvo," dijo girándose y corriendo hacia las escaleras tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas lo podían llevar.

"¡Ten cuidado Levi, y no corras!" Ladeé mi cabeza para observar como de mala gana desaceleró sus pequeños pies.

Podía sentir a Edward, su presencia quemándome pero no dije nada y decidí mejor cerrar la puerta.

"Bell-"

"Edward," lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que…bueno, que me hiciera imposible de resistir hacer algo que no podía permitirme. "Levi es especial."

"Lo sé."

"No, no lo sabes," dije causando que su rostro decayera y se tensara su quijada. "No Edward, no lo quise decir en esa forma que estás pensando. Quiero decir que Levi es realmente especial. Es un niño superdotado. No estoy segura si lo notaste, pero no muchos niños de tres años de edad desarrollan este tipo de vocabulario."

"Lo noté." Dijo confundido y deseaba reírme. Tenía esa mirada donde sus cejas se juntaban y ladeaba su cabeza, justo como lo hacía Levi.

"Bueno, tal vez tú no notes nada fuera de lo común porque también fuiste un niño especial. Él es asombroso, pero no puedes mentirle."

"Yo no-"

"Ni siquiera pequeñas mentiras, Edward. Le dije una vez que no me sentía bien porque algunos amigos querían que saliéramos con ellos. Y él trató de llamar al Doctor cada vez que me descuidaba. Tampoco entiende bien el sarcasmo, pues toma todo literalmente. Adora el color verde así que no te sorprenda si-"

"Bella, estás divagando." Me sonrió.

Dejando caer mi cabeza, asentí; "Sí, estoy nerviosa. Yo sólo quiero que esto salga bien por él…y por ti, supongo."

Se acercó y di un paso atrás, pero la maldita estúpida puerta me acorraló. Extendió la mano para acariciar mi cabello y mi cuello.

"Edward, no por favor." Le rogué, luchando contra la urgencia de recargarme enla palma de su mano. "Tú estás aquí por Levi."

"Estoy aquí por ambos Bella. Por ti y por Levi. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para ganármelos a ambos."

Levi bajó las escaleras, brincando ruidosamente desde el segundo escalón.

"Levi-"

"Lo siento mami." Sonrió.

Alejándome de Edward, afortunadamente, crucé mis brazos en frente de mí y me paré delante de mi hijo; "Estoy comenzando a creer que en realidad no estás arrepentido osito."

Cruzó las manos mientras se reía conmigo.

"¿Qué tal si vamos directo al piano?" Edward le preguntó rápidamente.

"¡Sígueme!" Levi tomó la mano de Edward, llevándolo hacia la sala.

Ambos se rieron y durante un segundo, me sentí excluida. Sentía como si estuvieran en un club de chicos especiales únicamente. Sin embargo, cuando ese segundo pasó, recobré la compostura y la cordura y en verdad los miré; mi corazón se calentó al verlo, era un buen sentimiento, grandioso inclusive. Se llevaron bien con facilidad; como si fuera algo natural para ellos y en cierto modo, me recuerda lo natural que fue para Edward y para mí tener una relación.

Al principio quería poner el piano en el sótano, era lo más lógico, pero no podría vigilarlos si ellos estaban allá abajo. Así que mejor, elegí la sala, y podía verlos fácilmente desde la cocina. Podía cocinar y echarles un vistazo a ambos.

Edward se arrodilló sobre la banca verde, levantado el asiento y sacando algunos libros.

"¿De dónde salieron esos?" Le pregunté en voz alta.

Ambos me miraron como si hubieran olvidado que yo estaba presente.

"Los pianos nuevos siempre vienen con estas cosas." Edward dijo y Levi me miró con impaciencia porque era una cosa obvia.

_¡Tú tampoco sabías Levi!_

"Este es realmente un buen piano, tienes que cuidarlo." Le dijo a Levi.

"Es bueno, pero uno verde hubiera sido mejor." Levi me miró cuando dijo eso.

"Ya sabes el trato. Si continuas con las lecciones de piano, podemos pintarlo verde." Le recordé. Edward miró entre nosotros dos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Asentí antes de darme la vuelta para ponerle atención a la salsa para la pasta delante de mí.

**EDWARD**

"Está bien, C." Presioné la tecla por él.

Asintió siguiendo mi acción; "C."

Él es tan…increíble. No había entendió realmente lo que Bella había querido decir cuando dijo que Levi era superdotado hasta que en verdad lo escuché, sus palabras y su vocabulario. Habla como si fuera un niño más grande, no un infante. Hemos visto todas las partes que conforman el piano y ahora él podía recitarlas sin ayuda. Ahora estábamos trabajando en las teclas básicas y de nuevo él me mostró su capacidad. Era asombroso mirarlo desde esta perspectiva y no era para nada parecido a lo que había leído acerca de los niños pequeños.

"D." Canté.

"D." Me copió.

"E, F."

"E, F, G." Añadió la siguiente nota sin que yo se lo indicara, si no eligiendo mejor copiar lo que el libro enfrente de nosotros decía. "A, B, C."

Me detuve, mirando hacia Bella quien estaba sonriendo antes de moverse hacia el refrigerados para sacar algunos huevos. Me preguntaba cuántas veces él la dejaba sorprendida.

"Vuelve a esta para la segunda C." Le dije, tomando su dedo y colocándolo en la tecla correcta. Se acercó tanto como un niño pequeño podía, mirando las teclas antes de asentir.

"C. D. E. F. G. A. B. C." Las presionó todas sin pausar o equivocarse.

Las volvió a tocar, mejor que el set previo.

"¿Puedes tocarlas al revés?"

"C. B. A. G. F. E. D. C," Se detuvo, mirándome; "¿Cierto?"

"Sí Levi, eres asombroso, con un don natural."

Sonrió ampliamente; "Sip, también le digo eso a mami. ¿Quién te enseñó a tocar, Edward?"

"Yo aprendí solo."

"¿En serio? ¿Puedo aprender yo solo?"

"¿Qué, ya estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?" Bromé, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso por su respuesta.

Frunció el ceño; "No, me caes bien Edward."

_¿Cómo es que cuatro pequeñas palabras pueden lograr hacerme sentir tanto de una sola vez?_

"También me caes bien Levi."

"Lo sé, a todo mundo le caigo bien." Sus ojos verdes parecen brillar mientras sonríe.

"Oye osito, ¿qué te he dicho?"

"Se humilde." Respondió, acercándose a mí; "Mamí siempre dice que me crecerá una cabezota. Pero mi cabeza de todos modos se va hacer grande cuando crezca."

No pude evitarlo, me reí; "Siempre escucha a tu mami Levi, ella es muy inteligente."

"¿Tú le haces caso a tu mami?" Me miró con seriedad y por un momento, me sentí como si estuviera ante un juez. Dios.

"Lo intento." No quería mentir. "En verdad lo intento. ¿Quieres intentar tocar una canción?"

"¡SÍ!"

"No grites." Bella y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Seguía olvidando que ella estaba aquí detrás de nosotros. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar en la cocina, estaba por la ventana sentada en el rincón con un libro en su regazo.

Lucía tan perfecta, su cabello ligeramente despeinado y tenía lo que parecían ser migas de pan en la manga de su suéter. Pero el mismo hecho de que no estaba arreglada y que estaba tan cómoda me hacía sentir cómodo a mí. Me hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa. Sólo nosotros; ella, Levi y yo.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Si amigo?" _¿Amigo?_ Sólo se me salió.

"¿Lo hice bien?" Tocó las teclas de María Tenía un Corderito siguiendo lentamente las notas del libro. Tocó la primera línea y me miró esperando a que yo asintiera para continuar.

Deseaba poder continuar, pero eventualmente Bella se puso de pie y caminó hacia nosotros.

"Es hora de cenar." Dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Edward se tiene que ir a casa antes de que el camino se ponga peligroso."

"¿Regresarás mañana?" Levi frunció el ceño, mirándome.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar a Bella.

"¿Cuántas veces a la semana deseas tener lecciones de piano Levi?" Le preguntó. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, estaba tratando de absolverse de elegir cuántos días podía venir. Miré a Levi y mentalmente oré. Ladeó su cabeza, mirándome.

"¡Todos los días excepto los jueves!" Sonrió.

Seis días a la semana.

Bella mordió su labio inferior; "Levi, Edward tiene otro trabajo."

"No te preocupes, terminaré todo antes de las cinco."

"Sí mami, no te preocupes." Levi repitió, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

"Bueno," forzó una sonrisa; "Todos los días excepto los jueves será. Ahora ve a lavar tus manos."

"Pero me las acabo de lavar." Se quejó.

"Levi." Se cruzó de brazos.

"Está bien. Edward, te veré mañana." Dijo y así como así, se fue. "¿Qué pasa los jueves?"

"Comemos comida chatarra y vemos películas." Susurró.

"Que divertido." Murmuré mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

No estaba seguro de qué decir. Parecía como si estuviéramos viviendo en una casa minada.

"Hoy salió muy bien." Bella dijo.

"Fue como un sueño para mí." En verdad lo fue. "Si seis veces es demasiado-"

"No podemos mentirle, ¿lo recuerdas? Todos los días excepto el jueves." Asiente, abriendo la puerta.

"Bella, podemos-"

"No, no podemos. Y sí, sé lo que ibas a decir porque te conozco Edward. Cuando quieres algo, vas detrás de eso hasta que lo consigues. Eso es lo que haces. Es por eso que me buscaste antes de siquiera leer mi libro."

"No, te busqué porque te amaba." Espeté, "Te amo y estaba herido. Ahora estoy aquí, dispuesto a trabajar contigo."

"Entonces trabaja conmigo. Trabaja conmigo para criar a Levi. Él es mi única preocupación. Tengo que ponerlo antes que tú y que yo."

"Así que todavía te importa."

Me miró como si deseara gritarme, pero se controló antes de abrir la puerta para que yo saliera.

"Buenas noches Edward."

"Buenas noches y gracias por lo de hoy." Le dije mientras salía, ni siquiera me había percatado de que había oscurecido.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

Miró para adentro, abrazándose a sí misma; "Me alegra que hayas venido. Siempre me importará a pesar de mi buen juicio y por favor, por favor ten mucho cuidado de camino a tu casa."

Cerró la puerta antes de poder responder.

"Lo tendré." Le dije a la puerta. Mi vida entera estaba detrás de esta y todo lo que deseaba era estar con ellos.

**BELLA**

Me apoyé contra la puerta, tratando de respirar.

¿Seis días de Edward Cullen? No lo iba a lograr. Tan sólo esta noche casi me había matado, dolí verlo con Levi. Dolía de la mejor forma, como una sensación de ardor que resonaba dentro de mí. Pero él tenía problemas. Yo tenía problemas y cuando estábamos juntos, éramos tóxicos. Lo mejor que resultó de nuestra unión fue Levi. No quería que arruináramos eso.

"¿Mami?" Levi se detuvo en las escaleras.

Alejándome de la puerta rápidamente, llegué a él, cargándolo.

"Eres asombroso osito." Besé su mejilla.

"¡Mami!" Se rió.

Él era feliz. Estaba bien y tendría a su madre y a su padre, pero no todo el drama de ellos.

* * *

_**N/T Hola! Gracias por leer y por comentar.**_

**_No se olviden de seguir a la autora del Fic en Twitter_**

**_JJMcAvoy_**

**_Hace años que no leo un fic en español. ¿Cuál me recomiendan? Que no sean ni ELDC ni Rendición, que ya los he leído. Muy chéveres por cierto. Espero sus recomendaciones._**

**_Me gusta este diálogo que estoy teniendo con ustedes, gracias chicas._**

_**xoxo Cin**_


	17. Chapter 17

******Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo 17**

Los Seis Días De Edward Parte 1

**BELLA**

**Día 2**

Levi descansaba pacíficamente en mis brazos, escuchando la música flotando alrededor de nosotros. Ya había terminado toda su tarea y yo había terminado todo lo que tenía planeado para el día. Pensé que podíamos ir al parque, sin embargo; él pidió escuchar música mejor, así que aquí estábamos. Era gracioso, algunos padres temen que sus hijos se atrasen en la escuela o no sean capaces de mantener el ritmo, ya sea académica o socialmente hablando, pero la preocupación siempre está allí. Yo, por otra parte, me preocupa ser yo quien se atrasara. Él tiene tres años de edad…en dos semanas tendrá cuatro. ¿Qué hará cuando tenga diez años, construir cohetes? Según su evaluación, para cuando cumpla los cincos años ya usará terminología científica que no puedo siquiera tratar de entender. Parece alocado, pero con toda honestidad, existe una posibilidad…una pequeña…muy pequeña. Todos los especialistas con los que lo he llevado me han dicho que él es altamente inteligente, pero que la posibilidad de que Levi haga algo verdaderamente insólito era baja. Pero todavía existía esa posibilidad y me asustaba tanto como me emocionaba.

"¿Mami?" Levi susurró, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"¿Sí, osito?" Le pregunté, apartando el cabello de su frente.

"¿Por qué Edward se parece a mí?"

Me paralicé y creo que mi corazón también lo hizo. Lo miré, tratando de encontrar su mirada. Sin embargo; él parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos…y me preguntaba cuán profundos eran estos.

"¿Crees que Edward se parece a ti?" ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, más que repetir la pregunta?

"Tenemos los mismos ojos. El mismo cabello, su nariz es más grande, pero es como la mía. Tía Angie tiene la misma nariz que su mami y el tío Ben los mismos ojos que su papi." En verdad estaba concentrado en esto, usando sus manos para demostrarme las conexiones que él estaba haciendo…esto era exactamente por lo que me preocupaba.

Besé sus pequeños dedos y él me sonrió; "¿Ves algo de mí que tú también tienes?"

"¡Por supuesto, mami!" Sonrió como si aquello fuera algo obvio, sin embargo; yo no lo veía así. Él era todo Edward.

"Bueno, dile a mami entonces."

Señaló nuestra piel; "Nosotros tenemos el mismo color de piel. La de Edward es más oscura. La de Angie es más amarilla, como su mami. Tío Ben cambia de color con el sol."

Se rió de nuevo por lo que dijo su tío Ben, porque tenía razón, Ben siempre cambiaba de color. Si hacía frío, se ponía rosa, si hacía calor, se bronceaba e incluso se quemaba.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que tenemos en común?"

Asintió, jalando las orejas de ambos; "Son iguales también."

Sostuve mi oreja y la suya antes de darle un abrazo. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a Edward por qué se parece a ti cuando llegue?"

"Está bien." dijo simplemente antes de soltarme.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, mi primer instinto fue mirar el reloj. Eran apenas las cuatro. ¿Él no llegaría una hora temprano, o si?"

"Mami, la puerta." Levi dijo, moviéndose hacia sus libros en el suelo.

"Gracias, Levi." Me reí mientras caminaba hacia ella. Asomándome por la mirilla, vi a Angie mostrándome una foto borrosa.

"Dios mío." Jadeé, abriendo la puerta; "¿Es eso lo que creo que es?"

"¿Te refieres a la imagen de la pequeña persona en una burbuja de fluido dentro de mí?" Sonrió entrando. "Pues sí, si es eso."

Me entregó la imagen del ultrasonido y la sostuve en la luz como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que estaba mirando. Ni siquiera pude distinguir la cabeza ni la cola del ultrasonido de Levi.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti Angela." Dije, abrazándola.

"¿Tienes una pequeña persona dentro de ti?" Levi la miró como si ella fuera un extraterrestre…ahora, _esa_ era la respuesta de un niño de tres años. Vaya manera de sacar a colación la charla de "la cigüeña trajo al bebé".

"Sí Levi, pero él o ella tendrá que crecer hasta que esté listo o lista para salir." Angela trató de explicar, pero el rostro de él no cambió. Sin embargo, se acercó a su vientre…estaba confundido y porque él es Levi, tenía que averiguarlo antes de seguir adelante.

"¿Pero no vas estallar como un globo cuando él salga, o sí?" Preguntó seriamente, mientras miraba su vientre.

"Ouch." Angela me miró.

_Sí, ouch._

"Tía Angie va estar bien. Tú también estuviste dentro de mí y no estallé. Ella se va a poner más y más grande y luego los médicos se encargarán de sacar al bebé." Le dije y miró mi vientre y luego el de Angela. Parecía estar muy concentrado antes de que asentir con decisión.

"¿Puedo decirle hola?" Preguntó.

Angela limpió una lágrima de sus ojos. "Ay, por supuesto Levi."

Caminó directo a su vientre y luego se detuvo para mirarla; "¿Tiene nombre el bebé?"

"No, no hasta que esté más grande."

Asintiendo, miró de nuevo a su vientre; "Hola bebé, soy Levi. Crece rápido para que podamos jugar, ¿está bien?"

Besó su vientre antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a la sala.

"Lo quiero para mí, es tan precioso." Angela lloró.

"Vas a tener el tuyo antes de que lo sepas, entonces veremos." Me reí, guiándola hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos del sexy multimillonario y sus mágicas manos de pianista?"

"¡Angela!"

"¿Qué? Estoy embarazada, no muerta. Nunca me dijiste qué pasó ayer de todos modos." Dijo, tomando una naranja del frutero y pelándola.

"Nada pasó, él le enseñó piano a Levi y eso fue todo." Murmuré, repentinamente sintiéndome con la necesidad de hornear galletas.

"Oh vamos Bella, ¿no lo tomaste por el cabello y lo besaste hasta la locura? ¿Necesitas leer de nuevo el correo?" Me hizo un mohín.

"Angela," Suspiré, pasando mis manos por mi cabello; "No puedo involucrarme con él."

"¿Por qué? No está casado-"

"¡Pero lo estuvo!" Espeté.

"Está bien, ahora estoy confundida. ¿Estás enfadada con él?"

"Sí, estoy enfadada con él y estoy incluso más enfadada conmigo misma. Angela, apenas nos conocimos por seis segundo cuando…"bajé la voz, "antes de que entráramos al baño de mi escuela. Él a pesar de eso se casó…y yo sabía que lo haría. Acepté ser juguete. Me vendí a él; me abrí a la humillación, a los insultos y la vergüenza; sin dejar de mencionar sus cambios de humor, porque él me dijo que podía darme el mundo entero. Creo que lo quería más a él que a cualquier otra cosa. Me dio tanto. Pero pasé de depender de Charlie a depender de Edward. Ambas ocasiones salí quemada. Fue mi culpa, sé que tomé mis propias decisiones. Finalmente estoy parada sobre mis dos pies. Sin ayuda de Edward ni de Charlie. No quiero regresar a ese lugar. No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar sus demonios, su familia y su mundo…ya no deseo más complicaciones. Un correo no cambia eso."

Sentí mis hombros caer una vez que terminé y todo lo que Angela hizo fue masticar lentamente.

"Bueno," Se paró, más derecha, "Iré a casa y le haré el amor a mi esposo-"

"Angela…"

"Vamos a envolvernos el uno alrededor del otro y nos reiremos mientras pensamos en nombres para nuestro bebé que serán espantosos, pero nos harán reír. Tú puedes quedarte aquí sola y seguir pretendiendo, porque nunca vas a tener complicaciones. O encuentras a alguien más y finges para siempre ser Elena Chambers, famosa autora millonaria, quien tiene un hijo que justamente es idéntico al multimillonario Edward Cullen, quien viene a visitar múltiples veces a la semana y cuando lo hace tus rodillas prácticamente se doblan…sí, para nada complicado." Suspiró antes de caminar hacia la puerta; "Resuelve esto, porque yo definitivamente elegiría al chico que llega una hora antes, espera en su auto tan sólo para no perderse ni un minuto contigo y con su hijo."

_¿Vino una hora antes?_

"¿Levi?" Dije caminando hacia la sala esperando que estuviera leyendo o jugando. Sin embargo, estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá abrazando su peluche favorito. En el instante en que lo vio en el zoológico, me miró con esos grandes ojos verdes y en aquel momento, hubiera tomado una estrella del cielo si me la hubiera pedido.

Suspirando, saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Edward.

_Te veo en tu auto. Puedes entrar si quieres. Necesitamos hablar, de todos modos._

No pudieron ser más de un par de minutos, cuando escuché ruido detrás de la puerta. Abriéndola antes de que él tocara el timbre, me miró confundido y preocupado…siempre preocupado.

"¿Están bien?"

"Estamos bien. Mantén la voz baja, Levi está tomando una siesta."

Él asiente, entrando cuando me hago a un lado para que entre. "¿Te importa si voy a verlo? No haré ruido, lo prometo."

"Está bien," Caminando hacia la sala, me detuve en la entrada mientras él siguía caminando. Observó a Levi mientras apretaba al Sr. Einstein. Peinando su cabello, Edward se agachó y besó su cabeza. Esa acción me robó el aliento y los ojos me picaron. Me di cuenta de la importancia del momento, es la primera vez que él tocaba a Levi con cualquier tipo de afecto paternal y una parte de mi se rompió de sólo reconocer ese acto.

"¿Crees que se despierte para su lección?" Me susurró, manteniendo la vista en Levi.

"Lo despertaré. Se pondrá triste si se la pierde, además quiero que duerma toda la noche." Le dije, y lució aliviado cuando caminó hacia mí.

"Gracias." Odiaba cuando me miraba de esa forma. Me hacía desear…

"De nada. Él quiere preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué?" Miró de vuelta hacia el sofá que Levi había elegido para tomar su siesta.

_Respira, Bella, respira._

"Quiere saber por qué los dos se parecen y creo que tú deberías decirle." Dije quedamente, caminando de vuelta a la cocina.

Me siguió, podía sentirlo; "¿Quieres que le diga que yo soy su padre?"

"¿No quieres decirle?"

"No, por supuesto que sí. Créeme, si quiero. Es sólo que pensé que tú querías que fuera lento."

"Así es," en todos los sentidos. "Pero él me preguntó y como te dije, no puedes mentirle a Levi. Le dije que tú eras su maestro de piano y lo eres. También puedes ser su padre. Justo igual como yo soy su maestra y su mami."

"¿Sabes que más me va a preguntar?" Lucía como Levi, tratando de resolver un misterio o perplejo por algo que no podía descifrar.

"No tengo idea. Pero dile la verdad…lo suficiente de verdad para que él pueda entenderlo. Yo misma le hubiera dicho pero creo esto será bueno para ustedes dos." Tan vez pueda unirlos de algún modo.

"Gracias Bella, ¿o Elena?" Se rió y también yo lo hice. "¿Por qué nombre te llama él?"

"Sólo mami, o mamá osa, o si está casi dormido es 'mmmz'." Me reí.

"No me refiero a este como un insulto, pero has hecho un magnífico trabajo con él."

No estaba segura de por qué aquello significaba tanto, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y dejar salir un pequeño; "Gracias."

"Lamento mucho que te hayas perdidos de tres años. Espero que él no se acuerde de no haberte tenido cerca." Añadí.

Se estremeció pero asintió; "También yo y él se acordará y espero que podamos crear nuevos recuerdos, pero él nunca lo olvidara, créemelo."

"¿Recuerdas tu vida a los tres años?"

"No todo, por supuesto. Pero si algunas cosas."

_¿Cosas malas?_ Quería preguntarle pero no quise abrir esa caja de pandora.

"No lo hice con el fin de herirte." En verdad no lo hice con ese fin.

"Lo sé." Trató de sonreír pero eso sólo realzó su mohín. "Hubiera sido un desastre, Tanya, mi familia, los medios de comunicación. Lo grandioso de Vermont es que todo mundo se aboca a lo suyo, nadie parece importarle o siquiera saber quién soy yo. Un lugar perfecto para encenderse."

"Lo sé." Es por eso que vine aquí.

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe sordo, seguido por un llanto y antes de que los dos pestañáramos, corrimos hacia la sala. Levi se estaba sobando la cabeza y llorando.

"¡Mami!" Se estiró para alcanzarme y lo cargué, meciéndolo en mis brazos.

"¿Qué pasó osito?"

"El Sr. Einstein se cayó y y…" lloriqueó, "Yo…yo lo quise agarrar…"

Edward levantó el elefante del suelo, entregándoselo a él. Levi lo tomó y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema amigo. Tienes que tener cuidado, ¿está bien? Pudiste haberte lastimado en serio." Edward le dijo.

Levi asintió, presionando su rostro en mi cuello; "¿Todavía podemos tocar piano? Practiqué."

"¿Por qué no te limpiamos el rostro y te doy jugo mientras tú y Edward hablan?" Me moví para dárselo a Edward pero los ojos de Edward se abrieron ampliamente en unos grandes orbes verdes de miedo. Fue algo gracioso.

Colocando a Levi sobre la silla, besé su cabeza antes de darles espacio…le traeré el jugo después, pues quería escuchar lo que iban a decir.

**EDWARD**

"¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Podemos llamar a un doctor." Me senté a su lado.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza; "No, no quiero que me inyecten."

_No, es entonces._

"No muevas tu cabeza, te dolerá más." Se detuvo enseguida, colocando su barbilla encima de su peluche. "¿Por qué lo nombraste Sr. Einstein?"

"Tía Angie me llama Einstein porque dice que soy inteligente. El hombre del zoológico dijo que los elefantes son los más inteligentes, así que su nombre _tenía que ser_ Sr. Einstein." Incluso un simple nombre tenía que ser lógico para él. Sentí como si estuviera a un segundo de que él me rodara los ojos y me dijera 'duh'.

"Tú mamá me dijo que querías preguntarme algo."

Ladeó su cabeza antes de encararme; "¡Cierto! ¿Por qué te pareces a mi Edward?"

¿Por qué estaba nervioso? ¿Qué tal si se decepcionaba? Esperó y sonreí, tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios sin hacer evidente que estaba entrando en pánico en el interior.

"Bueno, soy tu padre Levi, así que tiene sentido que nos perezcamos."

"¿Por qué estás aquí apenas ahora?"

_Buena pregunta. Larga historia._

"Estaba enfermo y no pude dejar el hospital durante un tiempo, luego algunas otras cosas pasaron pero finalmente conseguí verte de nuevo."

Frunció el ceño, sentándose sobre sus rodillas para darme un abrazo; "Siento mucho que estuviste enfermo papi. Pero ya estás mejor, ¿cierto?" No quise asustarlo, así que contuve las lágrimas que estaba seguro brillaban en mis ojos. No creí que iba a reaccionar de esta manera, pero escucharlo decirme 'papi' sin dudarlo…rompió mi corazón y sin embargo, sanó gran parte de el al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, mucho mejor." Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y jamás quería soltarlo. "Te amo Levi, lamento mucho no haber estado aquí. Lo lamento mucho."

"Está bien papi, no estés triste. Estás aquí, ¿podemos tocar el piano ahora'" Me preguntó y me reí, completamente maravillado por esta pequeña persona atrapada en el cuerpo de un niño.

Bella entró a la sala sosteniendo un jugo y una toallita para él. Él se acercó, permitiéndole que le limpiara el rostro antes de tomar la caja de jugo.

"Levi no puedes beber cerca del piano, si se tira el jugo puede dañarlo." Le dije y él se lo bebió rápido.

"¡Ya terminé!" Sonrió, enseñándomelo.

**BELLA**

**Día 3**

Las cinco en punto se convirtió en las cuatro. Edward venía y charlábamos mientras Levi tomaba una siesta. No estaba segura de qué exactamente hablábamos, pero jamás era algo importante; el clima, cosas graciosas que Levi hacía y decía. Levi se comportaba como si Edward siempre hubiera estado cerca. En el momento en que se enteró de que Edward era su padre, las preguntas comenzaron. Eran, '¿Por qué papi no está viviendo aquí? ¿Papi vendrá? ¿Papi me ayudará con mi tarea?'. Si fuera una persona celosa, estaría bastante molesta con papi. Su visita este día había ido tan bien que se quedó a cenar e incluso me ayudó a acostar a Levi…las cosas eran mucho más fáciles de lo que hubiera imaginado.

"Entonces, ¿volveré el viernes?" Preguntó poniéndose el saco. Me arrepentía que él se perdiera un día con Levi, pero no creí que pudiera soportar siete días de Edward, apenas estaba sobreviviendo y ni siquiera había pasado una semana. Necesitaba un descanso mental.

"Sí, el viernes." Repliqué, recargándome en el marco de la puerta: "Edward, odio hacerte esto pero-"

Peinó hacia atrás mi cabello, empujándome suavemente contra la puerta con su cuerpo antes de besarme. Quería resistirme…pero no pude. Me deshice en sus brazos y me recargué sobre él. Sus manos fueron a mis muslos para levantarme del suelo y envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Nuestras lenguas lucharon entre sí mientras me mecía sobre él y Edward se presionaba más contra mí. Sentía como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros y deseaba más de él. Sin embargo, él nos separó, descansando su frente en la mía, buscó mis ojos y no estaba segura de qué encontró pero no fue algo bueno.

"No podemos seguir haciendo esto," dijo, "No podemos seguir fingiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros, cada parte de mi te desea, nos deseamos el uno al otro. No es justo y no está bien."

"Edwar-" Me interrumpió con un fuerte beso antes de alejarse de nuevo.

"No, voy a decir esto antes de que pierda el valor. Te amo Isabella Swan, Elena Chambers, como sea que te llames, _te amo_. Te dije esto antes y te lo voy a volver a decir otra vez. Seguiré diciéndolo hasta que lo aceptes como un hecho innegable. Te amo ahora mucho más de lo que creí posible. Eres la madre de mi hijo. Estos tres últimos días han significado para mí más de lo que podría describir con palabras. Muero por ti y sólo por ti. Puede que no sea perfecto, jamás lo seré, pero estoy dispuesto a buscar ayuda…intentaré todo lo que sea necesario para lidiar con mis demonios para que pueda ser mejor por ti, por Levi. Soy adicto a ti y creo que tú sabes exactamente cómo se siente eso. Aquella noche iba hacia ti y aquí estoy ahora. Finalmente estoy aquí. Así que deja de luchar contra mí. No me iré a ninguna parte." Me besó una vez más antes de bajarme al piso.

Abriendo la puerta, se salió y me quedé ahí estupefacta.

**DÍA 4**

Estaba sentada con Levi en mis brazos viendo los pequeños minions amarillos correr en la televisión. Levi estaba muerto de la risa, tanto que temía que se ahogara con las palomitas. Cada vez que dejaba de enfocarme en él, mi mente iba de inmediato a Edward.

Lo primero que Levi había hecho esta mañana fue preguntarme cuándo su padre iba a venir. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días…y él ya se estaba adueñando de las partes más importantes de mi vida. No podía pensar con claridad, dormir tranquilamente o siquiera seguir mi rutina regular sin que Edward invadiera mis pensamientos, maldición. Me estaba derrumbando. No me había percatado de cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que traté de pasar un día entero sin hablarle. Cada vez que alguien tocaba la puerta o llamaba por teléfono, Levi y yo nos emocionábamos, sin duda esperando que fuera él.

"Mami, shhhhh." Levi me calló mientras miraba mi teléfono.

"Cuidado, señor." Me reí antes de levantarme del sofá.

_Efectivamente, si piensas el tiempo suficiente en el diablo, él se aparecerá o en este caso, llamará._

"Hola."

"Hola Bella, sé que quieres espacio. Solo quiero hablar con Levi. No quiero que crea que me olvidé de él o que él se olvide de mí. ¿Eso está bien?"

Está perfecto y dulce.

"Sí, espera, deja lo aparto de la televisión." Cubrí el teléfono con mi mano antes de dirigirme a nuestro hijo. "Levi, es para ti…es tu papá."

Era extraño decir eso. Levi brincó rápidamente, alcanzando el teléfono antes de que se acercara lo suficiente como para entregárselo.

"Hola papi." Sonrió, igual que yo. ¿Se estaban apegando muy rápido? Había hecho lo correcto, ¿cierto? No estaba segura. Me preocupaba que Levi saliera herido.

"Palomitas de maíz, mami dijo que no más mantequilla. Pero está bien." Me delató.

Miré su nuca mientras él se inclinaba hable y hable sobre la película que ya no estaba viendo.

"Sí, toqué el piano. Toqué María tiene un corderito con los ojos cerrados." Y podía hacerlo. Nunca paraba, todo el condenado día tocaba y cada vez que lo hacía, quería colgar a María de los dedos de sus pies.

"Está bien, adiós papi, te amo." Me entregó el teléfono antes de brincar en su asiento.

"Levi."

"No saltar, lo siento." Ni siquiera me miró. Iba a tener que cambiar las reglas, viendo que el Sr. Sabelotodo sabía todo.

Besando su cabeza, levanté el teléfono a mi oído; "Edward."

"Lo siento, sé que hoy se supone debería ser sin mí-"

"No, está bien. Me alegra que llamaras, debí habértelo aclarado. No creo que Levi esté listo para no escuchar de ti después de descubrir quién eres."

"Él está bien, ¿cierto? Estaba leyendo que algunas veces los niños demuestran su enojo de otras formas cuando no pueden decir lo que están pensando." ¿Estaba leyendo acerca de cómo criar a un hijo?

"¿Conseguiste un libro de niños?" No estaba segura de por qué tan sólo pensar eso me hacia sonreír.

Se quedó callado por un instante; "Sí, no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo y Roger dice que leer podría ayudar."

"¡Roger!" Lo extrañaba tanto. "El Alfred de tu Bruno Díaz, dile que lo extraño."

Edward se rió; "Juro que tú tienes una mejor relación con él de la que yo la tengo."

"¿Puedes culparme? Es Roger." Me reí.

"¿Quién es Roger?" Levi preguntó, mirándome.

"¿Recuerdas cuando vimos _La Guerra de las Galaxias_ y te gustó el pequeño hombrecillo verde que sabía todo?"

"¡Yoda! Tan genial, es él." Podía escuchar a Edward riéndose en la línea.

"Bueno, Roger es el Yoda de tu papi." Era la mejor forma en que podía explicarlo, tomando en cuenta que todavía no había visto Batman.

"También yo quiero un Yoda."

"Me tienes a mí." Me reí cuando hizo un mohín antes de comer más palomitas. "Siento mucho eso."

"No importa, fue divertido y no puedo esperar a contarle todo a Roger, estoy seguro que le encantará escuchar que le llamaron pequeño hombrecillo verde."

A Roger no le iba a gustar eso. "¿Dónde estás, si no estás en casa?"

"Estoy en Nueva York haciendo negocios, sin embargo, volaré de vuelta esta noche."

Miré afuera, viendo el aguacero y tratando de ignorar los recuerdos que llegaban a mi memoria.

"¿Por qué mejor no regresas en la mañana?" Le pregunté quedamente, cerrando las persianas.

"Estaré bien-"

"Tú no sabes eso." Espeté, "No sabes si estarás bien hasta que estás en la cama de un hospital o algo peor."

Se quedó callado y yo también.

"Voy a viajar de regreso en la mañana."

"Gracias, Levi y yo iremos por ti, sólo envíame un mensaje de la terminal y la hora de aterrizaje."

Se rió; "Bella, ¿eres millonaria y no te has comprado tu jet privado?"

Le rodé los ojos.

"Buenas noches Edward. Mándanos la dirección para ir por ti a tu lujoso juguete privado."

_¿Lujoso juguete privado? En serio, Bella._

"No tienes que hacerlo-"

"Levi, mañana tú y yo iremos por tu papá a las-" Esperé a que Edward respondiera.

"Nueve, supongo." Oh cierto, él puede elegir la hora en que desee viajar.

"A las nueve, así que no dormirás tarde hoy." Levi sólo asintió antes de reírse de la película. "Está bien, te veré a las nueve."

"Ten cuidado."

Colgarle fue difícil, pero una vez que lo hice, me sentí mucho mejor de lo que me sentía antes de hablar con él.

Me estaba hundiendo más y más cada día.

* * *

_**N/T** Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto._


	18. Chapter 18

******Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, RuthlesslyYours escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

Capítulo 18

Los Seis Días de Edward Parte 2

**BELLA**

**DÍA 5**

Me sentía extraña recargada sobre mi Mini Cooper Countryman azul de cuatro puertas. Había sido uno de mis derroches personales después de haber comprado la casa y lo adoraba. Sin embargo, lucía fuera de lugar en la pista de aterrizaje privada dónde estaba esperando que el jet de Edward llegara. Levi estaba sentado en el capó, hojeando su Gran Libro de Criaturas Marinas. El Sr. Einstein sentando a su lado, justo como lo había hecho dos días atrás cuando Levi insistió en comprar un libro sobre el African Safari, porque aparentemente el Sr. Einstein tenía que saber de dónde venía.

_Me había detenido en el canal de Discovery por dos segundos, y eso es lo que había pasado. _

"Mami, ¿qué es eso?" Levi dejó el libro caer sobre su regazo, mientras cubría sus orejas, todo eso mientras apretaba al Sr. Einstein contra su pecho tratando de protegerlo también.

"Es el avión de papi. ¿Quieres esperar dentro del auto?" Aunque no estaba segura si eso ayudaría en algo.

Justo como esperaba, él negó con la cabeza. Parándome delante de él, cubrí sus orejas con mis manos, y sonrió antes de cubrir las dos orejas del Sr. Einstein también. No tuvo que decir nada, ni yo tampoco, y movió su cabeza de lado a lado tal como si estuviera escuchando música.

A medida que el ruido del avión se desvaneció, me moví un poco, girándome para mirar el jet deteniéndose cerca de donde estábamos estacionados. Pareció que pasó una eternidad antes de que finalmente se detuviera. En el instante en que lo hizo, la puerta se abrió y Edward, quien estaba casualmente vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa tipo polo, salió cargando una maleta de cuero marrón. Lucía como un maldito modelo de Ralph Lauren.

_¿Cómo es que él estaba vestido tan casualmente y sin embargo, yo sentía que no estaba vestida a la altura?_

"¡Papi!" Levi brincó del auto, sosteniendo su elefante mientras corría hacia Edward. Edward miró abajo sorprendido cuando los brazos de Levi se envolvieron alrededor de sus piernas, pareció desconcertado por un instante, pero un segundo después se agachó para levantarlo, envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de él.

"Buenos días amigo, ¿cómo estás?" Edward le preguntó a Levi.

"Con sueño, mami me despertó temprano." Suspiró…el chico siempre me delataba. Nueves meses de renta gratis en mi cuerpo y constantemente me arrojaba a los lobos.

"¿A poco?" Edward me sonrió, "Mami, ¿por qué levantaste a su alteza de su cama real?"

"Me niego a contestar sin que un abogado esté presente." Me crucé de brazos, mirándolos a ambos indignadamente.

"Yo puedo ser tu abogado, mami."

"¿No crees que eso sería un conflicto de interés amiguito?" Edward se rió.

La cabeza de Levi se inclinó hacia un lado; "¡No sé lo que significa eso, así que no! Escógeme a mí, mami."

Me reí, no pude evitarlo, mi hijo era muy gracioso. Caminando hacia él, me incliné para besar su mejilla.

"Te escojo a ti osito. Siempre te escogeré a ti, tontito." Cuando me erguí, Edward sólo me miró. No estaba sonriendo ni tenía el ceño fruncido, sólo me miraba con esta…no sé lo que era, pero me hacía sentir expuesta.

"Está bien hijo, debemos irnos. ¿Necesitas tomar algo?" Le pregunté a Edward, quien negó con la cabeza antes de bajar al piso a Levi.

"No, fue tan sólo un viaje relámpago. ¿Este es tu auto?" Lo miró…conocía esa mirada. Era aquella mirada de 'Edward no lo aprueba'.

"Mami adora Starburts." Levi declaró sencillamente mientras agarraba el libro sobre el capó.

Edward parpadeó lentamente y miró entre el auto y yo antes de pretender cerrar con llave sus labios. Levi rió mientras lo ayudaba a instalarse en su asiento de niño grande. Edward se acercó al lado del conductor, sin embargo, una mirada mía fue todo lo que necesitó para moverse al asiento del pasajero. Silenciosamente me regocijé en el progreso que estábamos logrando, eso fue hasta que se sentó y abrió la boca.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Esto es un auto de verdad?" Se burló y supongo que fue un poco gracioso lo apretado estaba, pero no apreciaba que se burlara de Starburst.

"Edward Cullen, te lo advierto."

"Sí papi, no querrás hacer enfadar a Starburst o ella despertará y te perseguirá." Levi dijo con seriedad.

Edward me miró; "¿Tú le dijiste eso?"

"Lo que el aprende de autos es entre él y Disney, ahora ponte el cinturón de seguridad."

"¿Disney hizo una película sobre autos?" Me preguntó lentamente y fue demasiado tarde como para advertirle.

Levi jadeó; "¿No has visto Cars? Mami, ¿papá no ha visto Cars? ¿Por qué?"

"Levi, los adultos tenemos que trabajar, no siempre podemos ver películas." Edward le explicó.

A través del espejo retrovisor, vi a Levi cruzarse de brazos y hacer un mohín; "No quiero ser adulto."

Bien, porque jamás estaré lista para que tú te conviertas en un adulto.

"No te preocupes, haremos que papi vea Cars y Planes, ¿está bien?" Levi pareció estar satisfecho, volviendo a leer su libro de criaturas marinas.

"¿En serio, Planes [Aviones] también? Juro que ellos toman cualquier objeto inanimado, lo hacen hablar o cantar y de repente es un éxito." Edward sonó desconcertado. "¿Y qué sigue, ahora?"

"¡Frozen!" Levi gritó y no pude evitarlo aunque hubiera intentado, me reí, fuerte.

Edward se rió, colgando la cabeza mientras negaba con ella. "Obviamente estoy en la línea equivocada de trabajo."

"¿Qué quieres hacer, convertirte en el próximo Walt Disney?"

Sonrió; "¿Estás diciendo que no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara?"

_Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que veía su lado competitivo._

"Estoy invocando mis derechos constitucionales y pidiendo la quinta enmienda." Repliqué, dando vuelta a la derecha y dándome cuenta de que él no me había dicho a dónde quería ir. "¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu casa para que puedas asearte?"

"Estoy bien. Tomé una ducha en el jet. Estaba esperando poder pasar el día contigo y con Levi." Pausó. "A menos que ustedes ya tengan otros planes."

"Levi, ¿tenemos planes hoy?"

Lo pensó durante un segundo, levantando su elefante como si lo estuviera consultando con él; "Sí, escuela y después piano."

"¿Te gustaría acompañarnos para la escuela y el piano?"

Los ojos de Edward se ablandaron y asintió; "Sería un honor para mí."

Afortunadamente, tuve que regresar mi mirada hacia la carretera, me daba la oportunidad de dejar de mirar sus ojos.

"¿Mami?" Levi me llamó desde el asiento trasero.

"¿Sí, osito?"

"¿Vas a organizar una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para mí?"

¡Ugh! ¿Estás bromeando?

"Me estás matando pequeño." Murmuré para mí pero Edward se burló dejándome saber que me había escuchado. Al menos él había visto esa película.

"¿Mami?"

"Aún no estoy segura, ¿por qué?" En realidad no era una mentira, en verdad ni estaba segura.

"Oh, es sólo que quiero tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en el acuario."

"¿Qué, no en el zoológico?"

"No, Toby tuvo la suya en el zoológico, yo no quiero ser un copión."

_Ese Toby y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla._

"Está bien osito, lo voy a pensar_." Y veré si puedo conseguir que me devuelvan mi maldito depósito bancario._

Edward estaba extrañamente callado…su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y parecía como si tuviera dificultad para respirar.

"¿Estoy conduciendo así de mal?" Bromeé. Pareció salir del trance en el que estaba inmerso antes de darme una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, vas muy bien. Lo siento. Su cumpleaños es la próxima semana, ¿cierto?"

"Sip, el próximo viernes, 14 de marzo." En el instante en que lo dije, su mano se estremeció pero él no le dio importancia, mirando mejor hacia Levi.

"Los grandes cuatro, ¿eh? ¿Estás emocionado?"

"No lo sé, ¿qué pasa cuando cumples cuatro?" Levi preguntó, porque sólo Levi creería que algo importante tenía que pasar para justificar una celebración.

"Te vuelves más grande e inteligente." Edward le contestó.

"Está bien, siempre y cuando tenga la oportunidad de ver el acuario." Dijo de nuevo.

Fueron unos largos diez minutos de silencio antes de que finalmente nos estacionáramos en frente de nuestra casa. Debió de ser un viaje cómodo para Levi. Sin embargo, sentí como si hubiera algo que Edward no me había dicho y no me gustaba. No me correspondía preguntarle, no era nadie más que la madre de su hijo, pero aún así.

Miré mientras le ayudó a Levi a bajarse de su asiento.

"Levi trae tu tarea y tus útiles, ¿está bien?" Asintió, subiendo las escaleras, mientras yo me dirigía hacia la cocina.

"Elegiste educarlo en casa." No fue una pregunta pero asentí, respondiendo la pregunta de Edward de todos modos.

"Quiero que aprenda a su propio ritmo sin estar por 'delante' de su clase o estar con un montón de niños que probablemente lo acosaran." Uno de mis grandes temores es que alguien se burle de él o lo aterrorice por ser especial.

"¿Quién es Toby entonces?"

Suspiré al escuchar el nombre; "Él es otro 'niño superdotado'. No quiero que su vida social se estanque. Hay unas reuniones para niños superdotados en la zona. Ellos están por todo el estado, así que sólo podemos reunirnos una o dos veces al mes. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Levi es la próxima reunión. Pero también lo llevo a nuestro parque local y juega con los niños de ahí."

"¿Por qué?" Se sentó en un banco.

"Porque quiero que sea un niño de tres años y medio. Es como si todos los demás niños superdotados se sientan sin hacer nada divertido todo el día, probando a ellos mismo y a sus padres de lo que son capaces de hacer. Quiero que Levi se ensucie su ropa. Que vea cómo son los niños normales. Él se ajusta bastante bien con los niños de cinco años."

"Mami, aquí tengo las cosas." Levi dijo, jalando su mochila, caminando hacia la mesa.

"¿Te importa si yo trabajo con él? No quiero sobrepasarme-"

Hice lo mismo de siempre en este tipo de situaciones, le pregunté a Levi.

Levi nos miró a ambos y sonrió; "¡Mami es mi maestra pero papi también puede ser mi maestro!"

"Bueno, ya lo escuchaste." Le dije, sin moverme.

Edward sonrió, caminando hacia el desayunador junto a la ventana.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

**EDWARD**

Levi levantó su libro para mostrarme en lo que estaba trabajando.

"¿Practicando escritura?" Pregunté.

"Sí, mami dijo que necesito practicar. Mi escritura nunca luce como la del libro." Frunció el ceño tratando de escribir la 'E' de su nombre con su grueso lápiz del número dos. Pareció tan frustrado consigo mismo.

Tomando su mano, lo ayudé a formar la 'E'.

"Eso no cuenta papi." Dijo mirando la letra.

"Lo sé, pero no te molestes si no puedes hacerlo bien, ¿vale?"

"Pero-"

"Sabes, mi escritura es mala."

"¿En serio?" Me miró confuso.

Tomé un papel y le mostré mi escritura garabateada.

"Ves. Mi mamá y mis profesores siempre me dijeron que lo haría mejor. Pero no pude. Mi padre solía decir que era porque mi cerebro trabajaba demasiado rápido como para que mi mano mantuviera el ritmo."

"¿Así que _mi_ cerebro trabaja más rápido que _mi_ mano?" Miró su mano.

"Creo que sí. Pero no te preocupes, luego vas a resolver este pequeño problema. Sólo inténtalo y si no luce como lo del libro, está bien. Cuando tengas cuatro años, será más fácil y cuando tengas cinco, incluso más fácil."

"¡Está bien!" Trató de hacer la 'V' después, y le salió un poquito chueca pero maldición, mi hijo ya estaba leyendo y escribiendo, que importaba entonces lo que un tonto libro de caligrafía dijera al respecto.

Mirando hacia arriba, vi a Bella viéndome. Sentí como si ella siempre viera algo más profundo y no había forma de ocultárselo. Ella sabía todas las cosas básicas de mí y sé que ella quería saber un capítulo más profundo de mi mente…de mi vida. Pero no sería capaz de manejarlo. Yo mismo no soy capaz de manejarlo a veces. Encerré esos recuerdos, esos sentimientos por una razón y sin embargo, ella jamás dejó de intentar sacarlos a flote.

Lo que era peor es cómo explicarle el significado que el 14 de marzo tenía en mi vida antes de que se convirtiera en la fecha del nacimiento de mi hijo. Quien quiera que diga que Dios no tiene sentido del humor, jamás ha conocido al Dios de mi vida.

"Terminé."

Escribió 'Levi Chambers' y me dolió verlo. Se sentía como si él me estuviera negando como padre, como si aún no estuviera aquí. ¿Pero quién era yo como para empezar a quejarme después de estar apenas cinco días en su vida?

"¡Está muy bien, amigo! ¿Qué más sigue?"

"¡El mapa!" Dijo rebuscando en su mochila, sacó su libro de mapas y lo abrió en uno de los Estados Unidos de América. Hasta el momento, tenía localizado Vermont, California, Texas y Florida.

"Van cuatro, y faltan cuarenta y seis más."

**BELLA**

**DÍA 6**

Eran las dos de la mañana y estaba parada al pie de la cama mientras Edward hablaba con Levi. Se había despertado a la una de la mañana gritando como loco. Dijo que había tenido una horrible pesadilla y no paraba de llorar. No se acordaba de que se trataba el sueño, pero se negaba a volver a dormir. Lo que fue peor era que quería a Edward, y no a mí. Quería decirle que yo estaba allí y que tratara de relajarse y entonces volvería a dormirse, pero se negó. Me sentí mal por haber llamado a Edward y peor aún cuando me dijo que vendría enseguida. No me gustaba que condujera de noche, pero Levi lo necesitaba.

"Buenas noches, papi."

"Buenas noches, amigo." Edward besó su cabeza, pausando un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

Levi ni siquiera me miró.

Saliendo hacia el pasillo, recargué mi frente en la pared tratando de contener las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos.

"Gracias por venir." Susurré, mirando mis pies.

"Siempre, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Con el hecho de mi hijo necesitándote a ti y no a mí? Mi ego está un poco herido, pero sobreviviré, lo prometo. Sólo necesito dormir." Traté de bromear, pero luego el desastre se desató y mis lágrimas cayeron.

Caminando hacia mí, colocó una mano en mí rostro, levantándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Eres una madre maravillosa…una de las mejores que he conocido y no lo estoy diciendo porque me sienta comprometido. Él te va a necesitar para un millón y diez cosas más. No importa cuán cercanos él y yo seamos, tú siempre serás su número uno, incluso cuando no lo diga porque no hace falta que lo diga." Susurró e hice lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que comenzó a hablar; me estiré y capturé sus labios con los míos.

Las compuertas se abrieron, este era diferente a nuestros besos previos. Era como si todo lo que yo soy, nuestro pasado, los últimos seis días, llegaran a mí de golpe y sólo una cosa prevalecía; el hecho de que lo necesitaba.

Alejándose, no habló, pero podía ver todo a través de sus ojos. Quitando su mano de mi rostro, lo guié hacia mi habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta, lo empujé hasta que se sentó sobre mi cama. Otra vez, no dijo nada, solo me observaba mientras me quitaba el top antes de sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Besó el especio entre mis pechos y sus manos aferraron mi cintura. Su boca se movió hacia mi pezón, tomándolo en su boca y siseé tomando un puñado de su cabello.

Levantando su camisa, me acercó hacia él antes de voltearme sobre mi espalda y quitarme mis pantalones de chándal.

"Uh…" Gemí cuando sus dedos encontraron su camino dentro de mí. Besándome de mi estómago hasta mi cuello, me mordisqueó levemente antes de besarme nuevamente y nunca perder el ritmo dentro de mí…

"Edward." Gemí meciéndome contra su mano.

Pellizcó mi pezón con su otra mano, retorciéndolo mientras contenía un gemido que trataba de escapar de mis labios. Estirándome, tomé su cabello otra vez, esta vez para jalarlo hacia mí. Nuestras lenguas continuaron retorciéndose en húmedos, sin coordinación y lánguidos besos.

"Dios, tu coño está tan mojado para mi nena." Gimió en mi boca antes de sacar sus dedos de mi interior. Llevó sus dedos a mi boca y sin dudarlo me probé a mí misma. Sus ojos se nublaron y sentí más que ver, cuando tomó mi ropa interior y la jaló hasta que la rompió.

Jalando sus bóxers, tomé su polla en el instante en que se liberó de sus confines.

"Joder Bella." Siseó cuando moví dolorosamente lento mi mano sobre su miembro.

Más de lo que jamás creí poder, disfruté la expresión de su rostro; el placer viajando a través de él mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"Te necesito." Susurró, tomando mi mano en la suya, obligándome a detenerme.

"También te necesito." Dije cuando él me besó fuertemente, empujándose contra mí.

Sisé cuando mi espalda se arqueó sobre la cama; "¡Joder!"

"Dios Bella…" Jadeó encima de mí, sosteniendo mis muslos mientras se adentraba en mí.

"No," gemí, tratando de detenerlo de su espalda sin éxito cuando se salió lentamente de mí. Sorprendiéndome, embistió repentinamente, sólo una vez antes de salirse en el mismo y maravilloso ritmo tortuoso.

"Ah-" Traté de protestar pero él simplemente me besó. Mordiendo mi labio inferior antes de repetir su agonizante rutina. Me sorprendió de nuevo al cambiar el ángulo en el que me estaba penetrando al igual que el ritmo. Aferrándose de mis caderas, inclinó mis caderas hacia adelante repetidamente y sin restricciones, todo esto mientras me miraba a los ojos con adoración.

"¡Edward, oh Dios!" Jadeé, aplastándome contra él cuando me corrí.

No se detuvo, en lugar de ello levantó mi pierna sobre su hombro mientras continuó embistiendo hacia adelante. Los dedos de mis pies se retorcieron cuando él se enterró más profundo dentro de mí. Tomé su cabello cuando besó amorosamente mis brazos, una acción tierna contradiciendo sus rápidos movimientos dentro de mí.

"Joder." Me sentía tan…tan malditamente viva, y no me había sentido así en años.

Había olvidado cuán sexy él me hacía sentir. Cuán ardiente mi piel se ponía cuando estaba con él y más importante, cuanto sin importar qué, siempre deseaba más de él. Era brusco, apasionado, dulce y pecaminoso todo en uno…y lo anhelaba, jamás dejé de hacerlo.

Bajando mi pierna, empujé su pecho, encerrando mis piernas justo debajo de su trasero hasta que él se giró.

Sus ojos eran fuego líquido cuando se trabaron con los míos y sabía que él había visto las mismas emociones reflejadas en los míos.

"Ahh…" Siseó cuando me levanté sobre él lentamente antes de llevarlo duro repentinamente dentro de mí otra vez. "Joder Bella."

Se estiró para tocarme, pero aparté de su mano con un golpe mientras me miraba irritado.

Trató de alcanzar mi seno una vez más y otra vez aparté su mano con un golpe. Me senté quieta con él seguro dentro de mí mientras miraba el infierno que eran sus ojos.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo?" Me preguntó.

Giré mis caderas y sus ojos se cerraron mientras tragaba en seco lentamente.

"¿Jugar con usted, Sr. Cullen? Jamás" Sonreí con aire de suficiencia y me preparé para torturarlo de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho. Antes de poder completar mi tarea, me rodó hasta que estuve sobre mi espalda. Se salió de mí y lloriqueé ante la pérdida de él, comenzando a arrepentirme de mi juego si ese era mi castigo.

Se posó encima de mí, mirándome como un león apunto de devorarse su presa.

"Estaba _tratando_ de mantener cierto control, pero no estás jugando limpio." Dijo él y puedo sentir la calidez de su aliento en mi rostro mientras hablaba.

"Si deseara algo gentil, hubiera usado un puto vibrador."

"Ponte sobre tus rodillas." Ordenó.

Escuché, alejándome de él, me levanté sobre cuatro patas. Frotó mi culo lentamente y podía sentir el calor radiando de su cuerpo, quemándome y apaciguando mi alma al mismo tiempo.

"Pídeme que me detenga." Dijo pero no lo hice.

La fuerza de su mano cuando nalgueó mi trasero, vibró por mi cuerpo y gemí como una puta. También había extrañando esto.

"Pídeme que me detenga."

"No."

No me preguntó ni se detuvo mientras enrojecía mi culo. En una rápida sucesión le dio cuatro manotazos más a mi trasero hasta que no pude soportar las contradictorias sensaciones de placer y dolor.

"¡Joder!" Siseé cuando me corrí.

"Solías ser capaz de soportar más que esto." Besó mi rojo culo antes de acariciar mi espina dorsal.

"Nadie me ha tocado de esta menare en bastante tiempo." Confesé mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Entregó otro sorprendente manotazo en mi trasero cuando registró el significado detrás de mis palabras.

"Aah-"

"Bien."

Me penetró una vez antes de salirse rápidamente. Antes de poder quejarme de sus provocaciones, embistió mi culo y me sostuve del borde de la cama mientras me llenaba. Tenía que tenerla más grande.

"Porque eres mía." Se hizo hacia atrás antes de penetrarme. "Y yo soy tuyo."

Sus manos aferraron mi senos mientras me follada por detrás y no dudé en responder cada una de sus embestidas. Deseaba más de él, más profundo, más rápido, más fuerte…Dios, mucho más fuerte. Nadie, no importaba de quien se tratara, podía volverme así de loca…así de urgida como Edward Cullen lo hacía.

"Joder, nena." Gimió cuando se corrió conmigo, su cuerpo entero cediendo cuando cayó encima de mí.

Joder era correcto. Se recostó sobre su costado después de salirse de mi interior y me abrazó a él. Ambos permanecimos allí, respirando el abrumador olor a sexo impregnado en la habitación. Mientras más estábamos ahí recostados, más claros mis pensamientos se volvieron y la razón comenzó a filtrarse en mi mente una vez más…

"Mierda." Fue todo lo que pude decir, tomando la sábana de la cama y mi teléfono, corrí hacia el baño.

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda mierda jodida mierda." Grité para mí misma. ¿Por qué no podía mantener mis piernas cerradas cuando él estaba cerca?

Marcando mi teléfono, lo sostuve contra mi oreja mientras sonaba por lo que parecía una eternidad antes de que una adormilada Angela finalmente contestara.

"¿Te estás muriendo? Si no es así, te iré a matar yo misma por haberme llamado."

"Acabo de dormir con Edward."

"Espera." Replicó, mucho más alerta entonces. Escuché un gentil golpe antes de que ella hablara de nuevo; "Entonces, ¿exactamente de qué estamos hablando aquí; se durmieron en abrazados o-"

"O lo traje a mi habitación dónde él puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros y me folló. O cómo lo monté-"

"Ay Dios mío."

"No sé lo que pasó," le dije mientras me sentaba al borde de la tina."Nosotros…yo…no lo sé. Él tiene esa habilidad de sacar…este salaz demonio del sexo. Me sentí como la misma chica de hace cuatro años quien le brincó encima sin dudarlo. Estaba haciendo cosas Angie, diciendo cosas. ¡Estaba poseída por el espíritu de la Bella cachonda del pasado!"

"Bella, respira."

"¡No puedo! Puedo olerlo en mi cuerpo." Me estaba volviendo loca. "Angela, se suponía que las cosas irían lentas. ¡Me abriría poco a poco y me aseguraría de que Levi siempre fuera la prioridad! Seis días, él apenas regresó hace seis días y ya estoy sobre mis rodillas de nuevo."

¿Por qué no podía tan sólo dejarlo ir?

"¿De rodillas? ¿Qué –vamos a hablar de esto después. ¿Dónde estás ahora?"

"Estoy escondiéndome en el baño envuelta en mi sábana."

"¿Y él está…"

"Desnudo en mi cama…mi anteriormente inocente y libre de travesuras cama." Casi gemí cuando dije travesuras. "Soy mamá, no puedo estar haciendo esta mierda Angela."

"¿Te refieres a tener sexo? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo cuando eres mamá?" Se burló pero no era gracioso.

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero."

"¿A qué te refieres entonces?"

¡Ugh! No necesitaba su mierda de juegos mentales justo ahora. "Dormí –no, fuimos más allá del sexo. Estábamos al borde de –fui al 'lado oscuro' con Edward Cullen."

"Eso me suena como a una buena noticia." Se burló.

¡No! "Esto-"

"Antes de que vayas y enredes esto en aquella cabecita tuya, admite que lo disfrutaste."

No dije nada. Pero maldición, tenía razón.

"Bien, ahora admite que lo quieres volver a hacer un millón de veces más."

"¡Angela!"

"¿No es así?"

La odiaba. La odiaba tanto.

"Bien, ahora que has conseguido quitar de en medio la tensión sexual, ambos pueden arreglar sus problemas como adultos. Ambos se preocupan el uno por el otro, incluso diría que se aman el uno al otro. Eres suya y él es tuyo. Lo sabes, sin embargo sigues luchando contra eso cada vez que estás en la misma habitación que él. En lugar de desperdiciar semanas, incluso tal vez meses, acéptalo ahora y trata de resolver esto por el amor de Dios."

"No puedo."

"Lo siento dulzura, tu cuerpo ya lo ha hecho…ahora pon tu cerebro en cintura con el resto de tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué no arreglas una sesión de pareja con Ben?"

"Angela, no necesitamos terapia." En el momento en que lo dije, me sentí como un idiota. "Está bien, necesitamos terapia, pero no con Ben."

"¿Por qué no con Ben?" Sonó herida.

"Porque él es demasiado cercano-"

"Bella, Ben es magnífico en su trabajo. Él te ama y lo más importante, como el padrino de Levi quiere lo mejor para él. Que tú y Edward resuelvan sus problemas juntos es lo mejor para Levi."

"No quiero que Ben me odie." Es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Suspiró; "Bella, Ben te ama y yo sé casi todo y aún así te amo. Confía que el chico con el que me casé no te juzgará a ti o a Edward. Puedo decirle lo del libro y quién realmente tú eres en la mañana, entonces tal vez mañana por la noche, todos ustedes podrán tener una sesión en tu casa para que estén cómodos. Yo cuidaré a Levi."

"Angela, esto es demasiado." Justo cuando estaba convencida en odiarla, me hacía enamorarme de ella otra vez.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero dentro de algunos meses, cuando esté llorando con un niño que no tenga ni idea de cómo criar, te llamaré a las tres de la mañana." Dijo felizmente.

"Y te contestaré. Déjame ver si Edward estará de acuerdo con esto-"

"Le acabas de dar la noche de su vida, has que acepte o yo lo haré-"

"Gracias Angela, adiós." Me reí cuando colgué.

Limpiando mi rostro, pasé otros cinco minutos en el baño, arreglando el desastre que habíamos hecho antes de irme. Cuando salí, él estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. Tenía los vaqueros puestos, pero su camisa estaba despreocupadamente colgada sobre su hombro. Levantó su cabeza y me miró cuando entré a la habitación; no hablamos durante un minuto.

"¿Te vas a ir?" Finalmente le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza; "Estoy esperando a que me eches por haberme aprovechado de ti."

"¿Crees que te aprovechaste de mí?" Me reí, sonaba incluso más ridículo cuando lo decía en voz alta.

"Estabas molesta por lo de Levi y-"

"Y te besé y luego te llevé a mi habitación. Si acaso, fui yo la que se aprovechó de ti."

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos; "Si bueno, yo no me encerré en el baño aterrorizada después."

Tenía razón.

Caminando hacia él, tomé asiento a su lado; "Tienes razón, estaba en shock. No esperaba dormir contigo."

"Tampoco yo." Murmuró y le creí.

"Pero lo disfruté." Confesé. Me miró con tanta esperanza que mi garganta se cerró, no estaba acostumbrada a ver una expresión tan vulnerable en su rostro.

"También yo."

Peinando mi cabello hacia atrás, tomé su mano en la mía; "¿Hablaste en serio cuando dijiste que estabas dispuesto a conseguir ayuda?"

Pausó, su mandíbula tensándose pero asintió lentamente y luego otra vez pero con más seguridad. "Sí. Si eso significa que te tendré a ti y a Levi en mi vida, entonces sí, hablaba en serio."

"Está bien. Esta noche."

"¿Esta noche?"

Asentí; "Dormí contigo. Quiero dormir contigo de nuevo. Tengo sentimientos hacia ti que no desaparecen no importa cuánto trate de negarlos o luchar contra ellos. Así que voy a dejar de hacerlo, y vamos a comenzar justo ahora. Tú y yo iremos terapia juntos antes de profundizar esta relación. Necesito estar bien para Levi, y tú también."

"¿Ya tienes un psicólogo en espera?"

"Ben."

"¿Ben? ¿El tipo de camisa rosada?"

_¿El tipo de camisa rosada? ¿Qué?_

"Él es bueno y se preocupa- así que sí, Ben el tipo de la camisa rosada. Estoy hablando en serio acerca de esto Edward. Si nos quieres a Levi y a mí, haremos esto un cien por ciento o encontraré una forma de cortarme de esta ecuación. Tendría que hacerlo."

Me miró y asintió; "Está bien, lo haré. Lo prometo, lo haré. Tan sólo júrame que no huirás."

"No huiré."

No pareció estar satisfecho. Besándolo, sostuve su rostro como él sostuvo el mío; "Te amo Edward Cullen. Jamás dejé de amarte y no importa cuán oscuras sean tus historias o cuantos esqueletos tengas en tu closet, prometo que a pesar de eso aún estaré aquí, a tu lado. Levi y yo estaremos aquí, sólo tenemos que mejorar, por él…por nosotros."

Posó su frente sobre la mía y tomó un profundo respiro.

Parte de mi se preguntaba de qué él estaba tan asustado de que yo supiera y otra parte de mí, estaba preocupada de lo que yo iba a decir en la terapia.


End file.
